Aurora: Dei Donum The Gift Sequel
by nurjen08
Summary: Three years have gone by since Angel and Buffy's daughter closed the portal to hell. But a new evil threatens the world and something tiny can end it. AU. R/R
1. Good Night and Joy be With You all

Aurora: Dei Donum; The Gift Sequel

By Jen

_**Summary- Three years have gone by since Angel and Buffy's daughter Isabella closed the portal to hell. But a new evil threatens the world and something tiny can end it. AU. I own nothing of Joss Whedon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. Rated T.**_

Chapter 1 Good Night and Joy be with You all

It's been three years since she's return, three years that the First was defeated, three years and somehow it feels like a life time ago. But three years isn't that long it's rather short when you think about it. All is quiet well quiet considering what a few people have gone through. The slayer line was activated so instead of one you had thousands. But for now the fighting has stopped and all was quiet here. The little cottage stood on the edge of the world facing the ocean and all you had here was a family. This family has been through enough in their days but they knew it could never truly be over. Things were still in question, questions that need some sort of answers. The answers came slowly as she became older.

Isabella, one of the strongest slayers was outside in the cool air of Galway Ireland riding her horse. It was summer time but here it felt like winter and she liked it. Isabella has grown from the cute little girl with a button nose to a teen with a feisty attitude to a young woman. She looked like her parents but it depends who she stands next to. Standing next to her mother Buffy, they looked like twins except she had long brown hair while her mother had blonde. But standing next to her father, they were one in the same except she had those green eyes where her father had those smoldering brown.

Isabella came up to the cottage and dismounted her horse and led it into the stable. Once that was done she headed for the cottage knowing dinner would be ready. Inside the cottage was a man. He was a man now no longer a demon. The weight of the world lifted from his shoulders three years ago and now he was human. He felt whole and complete now with his family. He had his wife and two daughters and has yet to go crazy. Angel was still the cook and was finishing up as Buffy the first slayer as some would say came in holding a young child in her arms. Angel was blessed with two daughters and when his second was born it felt like he was having Isabella all over again. Those were some good times when she was young. Dawn, the little girl in Buffy's arms wriggled to get out. Of course she liked to be held but sometimes that put a hamper on her tasks she needed to do for the day whatever that was. She was given the name because right as the sun rose she was born so Dawn was her name. Buffy set Dawn in her chair but that's not what the three year old wanted she wanted big sister but before she could protest Isabella walked in. The family of four was about to sit for dinner once again.

Now that Isabella was back Dawn was getting agitated because she was hungry. Angel already raising a three year old knew the signs of hunger. And if he could raise Isabella then Dawn should be a cake walk…maybe. She was Isabella's clone he swore to it. No one would believe that one little girl could make so much noise but Isabella did when growing up and it looks like Dawn would be too. Isabella was still loud and still gave Angel a run for his money and was still the boss. Well now Angel had three bosses to be exact.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dawn called out as Isabella helped her mother set the last of the table up.

"What?" Angel asked as he came in and she stopped and looked around. She looked liked a mini Isabella when Isabella was three, al the cuteness in world which when she learns if she hasn't already comes in handy. Yeah it was like having a second Isabella which was really good or bad depending on the day and hour.

"I want the pink plate." Dawn was clear and Angel nodded and Isabella smiled and placed Dawn's plate in front of her. Angel came over and went to put Dawn's bib on but it was battle lost. She didn't want it but if she didn't wear it then that shirt would be ruin in two seconds. Angel managed to get it on and then pulled back her long hair which he knew how to style well just the basics. Tomorrow was going to be hectic because they were leaving to go back to the States and it was too soon. The four sat down and were ready to eat. After dinner it was family time with some packing in between.

"Izzy!" Angel called.

"What?" She answered and walked into her parent's room as they packed.

"Are you done packing because we have an early flight tomorrow." Angel reminded and she had that look meaning no. "Well then move it."

"It doesn't take that long." Isabella defended herself and Angel looked at her, if he had a dollar every time he heard that he would be rich by now. The two looked to each other for a moment he pointed meaning go. Isabella maybe nineteen but she still obeyed her father. She hated packing and wished someone else would do it. As Isabella left Buffy came into the room putting some of her stuff away. Angel knew were Isabella got her packing skills from. Buffy would just throw it all in a bag, sit on it and then zip, done easy.

"It works." Buffy said as she grabbed her suitcase off the bed and set it on the ground. Angel took a while to pack making sure he had everything. When Isabella was younger it felt like he had to pack everything down to the kitchen sink. Then they heard the scream of Dawn running down the hall and she stopped at the entrance of her parent's room. She then giggled and ran off again. "Should we get her to stop?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up shaking his head no.

"Let her wear herself out." Angel answered and Buffy smiled. Then there was another person joining in on the fun making more noise with Dawn. How did he get himself into this mess?

After the packing and the family being ready for the flight home well home away from home. They considered this place to be their home they were in the living room together. Isabella sat with Dawn and on another couch Angel and Buffy were together.

"Oh all the money that e'er I spent, I spent it in good company." Dawn started to sing and Angel looked up at her. The fire was going and it was nice. "And all the harm that e'er I've done," Isabella joined in with her little sister as she held her. Dawn could speak very clearly for such a young age just like Isabella when she was that old. "Alas, it was to none but me." Angel taught Isabella that song and then both Angel and Isabella taught Dawn and she picked it up fast. "And all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all." Her little voice sung in harmony with Isabella's voice. Buffy was cuddled in Angel's arms and smiled, this was perfect, this was what a perfect life she had always wanted and now had.

"Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had," Isabella continued with Dawn. Angel purposely forced this memory into his head so he could look back on it forever. "Are sorry for my going away and all the sweethearts that e'er I've had would wish me one more day to stay." The two girls sung and Buffy smiled. "But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call good night and joy be with you all. Good night and joy be with you all." The sisters finished. Angel smiled as Buffy clapped and Isabella smiled. She could feel that Dawn was getting sleepy in her arms. Isabella made sure she took Dawn out today so she could sleep tonight and hopefully through some of the flight. Isabella looked to her parents as the TV was on with the volume almost off. They were mostly watching for the weather to make sure tomorrow would be clear for take off. Dawn fought sleep but sleep won and Isabella went to put her little sister to bed. While that was going on Angel opened up a bag and took a DVD out and smiled. Buffy wondered what it was she knew it was Isabella but that was it. Isabella's entire childhood was disks. Angel put it end and there she was and Buffy smiled as Angel sat back down.

"When was this?" Buffy asked looking to Angel.

"She just turned three and I'm about to tell her what her gift is." Angel answered and Buffy looked back to the screen.

'_Angel held the camera up and found his three year old sitting on the ground playing with a new doll._

"_Izzy," Angel said and she looked up and smiled. "So I have one more gift for you." Isabella got up and stood on her little two feet. "Can you guess?" And she thought about it and smiled shaking her head no. On the outer part of the camera you could see everyone of AI waiting because they all knew. "Well where's the one place you've always wanted to go?"_

"_Disney." Isabella answered quickly because for a year now it was all about Disney._

"_Well guess what we're going to Disney World." Angel said and Isabella stood there stunned and in the background you could hear laughing._

"_We are?" Isabella asked still shocked. "I get to see my princesses?" She asked._

"_All of them." Angel answered and she was still shocked._

"_And Mickey Mouse?" Isabella asked just to be sure._

"_Yes." Angel confirmed and then she walked right up to her dad and hugged his leg._

"_You're the best daddy ever." She said and Angel smiled. "I love you."'_

"Best week ever." Angel said to Buffy and she smiled. Isabella watched the tape too smiling and she could remember Disney. It was the best week ever.

Morning was here and the sun wasn't up yet. Dawn was downstairs in the kitchen with her dad as Angel got the coffee ready so he and Buffy wouldn't be zombies. Dawn was trying to get up on the little island but it was failing. Like Isabella, Dawn had energy in the morning well for Isabella that last until she hit about middle school and then all she wanted to do was sleep until noon.

"Dawnie, don't climb that." Angel said and the little girl gave the look of disproval, yes it was like having Isabella all over again. And he should be a seasoned vet but Dawn kept him guessing and he still hasn't figured out Isabella yet. Buffy came into the kitchen looking half dead and yawned.

"I hate mornings." She grumbled. "Dawn, don't climb that." Buffy said to her as Dawn was still trying. Dawn's name was more like "No Dawn" just like Isabella's name for a few years was "Isabella no." Angel wondered what Buffy was like when she was that age because it could explain a lot. Isabella wasn't even down stairs yet which meant Angel needed to go fetch her. While Angel was human Isabella was still half vampire which meant sleeping when the sun is out. While he went to wake sleeping beauty Buffy was going to pack food for the ride home. Mornings were always a rush and today would be no exception. Buffy started to pack the food as Angel came back to finish breakfast so they could leave in forty minutes.

"Ok," Buffy started as she needed to do the run down with food. Her daughters don't eat the same thing. "Izzy loves carrots Dawn doesn't. Dawn likes tomato on her salad Izzy doesn't. Dawn doesn't seem to like dairy right now." Buffy went through some of the likes and dislikes because god forbid she gets it wrong. Then Isabella came down into the kitchen.

"Hi Izzy!" Dawn greeted and that woke Isabella up.

"It's alive." Angel joked and Isabella walked to her mom and rested her head on her shoulder and Buffy kissed her.

"Why do we leave so early?" Isabella mumbled.

"Ask your father." Buffy answered because she agreed with Isabella they should leave later and sleep longer.

"I want a banana." Dawn spoke up but no one said anything as Angel was getting the breakfast ready. It was oatmeal for all, quick to make easy to clean up. But Dawn didn't want it. "I want a banana,"

"Dawn stop," Angel demanded but like that did anything and Dawn started to tear up.

"I want a banana!" Dawn stated again and Angel sighed and looked to her as she glared at him.

"Say it again and you're done." Angel made it clear and Dawn backed down. "Go sit in your chair." And Dawn did as she was told. Then he looked to Isabella and she shrugged.

"I was not like that." Isabella stated and Angel rolled his eyes. "I was not."

"Set the table." Angel said and Buffy smiled as she packed the snacks and Isabella went to set the table.

"What's breakfast?" Dawn asked.

"Oatmeal." Angel answered.

"I don't want it." Dawn protested.

"Ok then go get dressed." Angel gave her the option but Dawn didn't move.

"Daddy," Dawn started.

"It's oatmeal or…oatmeal." Angel gave the variety of options and Isabella rolled her eyes as Buffy sat down with her coffee. At least Dawn was the only little kid. It use to be Isabella, Evan and Levy and back then sometimes Angel wished he could cut his ears off it was loud. So this was much easier. This was a typical morning and it wasn't even a Monday morning. And somehow they could get it together and out the door and be on time and that was a complete mystery of the universe in itself.

Back in the States in Cleveland Ohio the old gang was prepping for the return of Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Isabella. The place was much quieter without them. They left for Ireland for the summer for almost three months and now they were returning. Giles and Wes were researching and Brian joined them as he was studying to become a Watcher. Evan was just like his father and Levy has become a powerful witch these days. The kids were slowly taking over the business as the adults would retire or at least they hoped to retire someday. Cleveland had it's own Hell Mouth but it was nothing like Sunnydale's. Two slayers stayed back in Sunnydale to watched that Hell Mouth and slayers went all over the world to watch and keep safe the places with the most demon and vampire activity. Giles and Wes were coming up with a system to locate all the slayers and the new ones born with the help of Willow and Tara. Also a school for the girls would be set up so they could train and study someday.

Brian was out with a young slayer. It was somewhat like an internship thing as he was learning the ropes. He couldn't help the slayer unless she was in extreme distress. They were at the local cemetery looking for some vampires to kill. The slayer found a few and started as Brian stood guard and watched. But while he stood there he was being stalked. Brian slowly took out a stake ready and then turned quickly to stake the vampire. His move was blocked and the he lost his stake but he smiled.

"Becoming a Watcher is making you lose your touch." Isabella said and he lunged to her and they hugged. She smiled holding her guardian and then pulled away and kissed. Their teen days were about ready to be put behind them. And their feelings for one another went from the gushing teen love to something more serious now. Being nineteen versus sixteen was a huge difference in maturity. They pulled away and Brian smiled seeing her again.

"You're back." And she nodded with a smile. Isabella loved Ireland but this is where she belongs. "How was Ireland?" He asked.

"As always perfect." Isabella answered and she had a hint of an accent and that made Brian smile it was cute. Angel came home in his full accent and it would take a week or so for it disappear but you wouldn't hear Buffy complain about it. Isabella then saw the young slayer kill the last vampire and she had the itch to find and kill a vampire herself.

Back at the huge mansion the group was back together ad it was like they never were apart. Angel and Spike were talking well arguing like that wasn't new news, they acted like brothers come to think of it. Gunn walked into the bickering and it seemed like Angel never left for three months but it was weird to hear an English accent and an Irish accent going at the same time and a little amusing. Gunn then cleared his throat and the two looked at each other holding a file.

"Sorry you don't get a day off in between real life and vacation but nothing says welcome home like a case." Gunn stated and the two walked over to him.

"Where's Cordy and Doyle?" Angel asked as he went to take the file. Those two were also on vacation.

"Bahamas remember." Spike answered as Angel opened the file and then felt someone at his feet. He looked down and saw Dawn holding onto him.

"Do I know you?" Angel asked looking down and she smiled at him. Angel went back to the file to read about it. "Great," Angel deadpanned at the case.

Everyone was gathering around for a meeting, yup it was like Angel, Buffy and Isabella never left. Dawn was wide awake and it would a few days to get back in United States time. Buffy picked her up as she sat down at the table along with the gang except Cordelia and Doyle.

"A psychotic vampire slayer." Spike said and Isabella rolled her eyes as they walked into the room together.

"How many times are you going to keep saying that?" Isabella asked.

"Just trying to wrap my lobes around it." Spike answered as they were in the conference room. "A psycho slayer."

"Repeating it isn't going to change it." Isabella said to her vampire uncle as they sat down Angel sighed as Isabella sat next to him and the others waited for the meeting to start. Once the old AI team sat down the meeting would begin. The kids joked once in while that they looked like a mafia or something, a difunctional mafia but a mafia.

"Well I've killed two slayers so I think I can handle one that's lost it." Spike added and Angel looked to Spike.

"You're not handling anything." Buffy told him as Giles stood up ready to start the meeting.

"Ok well first Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Dawn welcome home." He said and now it was time to start. "Ok so we all know slayer mythology right?" Everyone nodded. "Well it seems we have picked up another slayer but the problem is, Dana was kidnapped and tortured when she was little. Now that's traumatizing but when we activated the slayer line she became a slayer."

"She's been either reliving her torture," Wes stated.

"Or what were dreams are now suddenly real." Buffy added and Giles nodded.

"Yes and if she's unstable then those dreams are real to her." Wes stated.

"I concur." Giles said and looked into the file.

"So what do we do?" Isabella asked. "She's one of mine so,"

"We do this very carefully." Angel jumped in. "Meaning Lorne and Spike are sitting this one out." Lorne seemed to approve he didn't want to come up against a psychotic slayer, a sane one is brutal enough.

"Well that's no fun." Spike deadpanned.

"Last thing she needs is to come up against a vampire good or not." Wes said to Spike.

"So who's going on this mission?" Fred asked.

"Our top three slayers, Buffy, Izzy and Faith." Giles stated and everyone seemed to agree.

"Well I'll find Faith and let her know what she's volunteered for." Buffy spoke up and stood up still holding Dawn.

"And I'll grab the gear." Isabella stood up ready for a mission. Relaxing and doing nothing is fun but after a while she gets bored so she was happy to take this one. Plus she would get to fight with her mom it should be a good night. Angel watched as Buffy and Isabella left the room and Dawn stayed sitting in the chair Buffy was in. She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was just another normal night.

_**So that's the start of it. It's a little slow but it's build up and get good just need to get the ground work going. More to come soon. So what do you guys think? Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	2. Bloodletting Part 1

Chapter 2 Bloodletting Part 1

_There's a crack in the mirror_  
_And a bloodstain on the bed_  
_There's a crack in the mirror_  
_And a bloodstain on the bed_  
_O you were a vampire and baby_  
_I'm walking dead_  
_O you were a vampire and baby_  
_I'm walking dead_

_I got the ways and means_  
_To New Orleans I'm going_  
_Down by the river_  
_Where it's warm and green_  
_I'm gonna have drink, and walk around_  
_I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah_

_There's a rocking chair by the window_  
_Down the hall_  
_I hear something there in the shadow_  
_Down the hall_  
_O you were a vampire and now I am_  
_Nothing at all_  
_O you were a vampire and now I am_  
_Nothing at all_

_I got the ways and means_  
_To New Orleans I'm going_  
_Down by the river_  
_Where it's warm and green_  
_I'm gonna have drink, and walk around_  
_I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah_

_They used to dance in the garden in the_  
_Middle of the night_  
_They used to dance in the garden in the_  
_Middle of the night_  
_They were naked as the day they were_  
_Born skin all bone-china white_  
_O you were a vampire_  
_And I may never see the light_

_I got the ways and means_  
_To New Orleans I'm going_  
_Down by the river_  
_Where it's warm and green_  
_I'm gonna have drink, and walk around_  
_I got a lot to think about oh yeah oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah , oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Isabella was the computer typing something up in her room with Dawn sitting in her lap. Pretty soon though Dawn would get bored but that was ok Isabella would show her some basic fighting moves. The mansion here in Cleveland was going about its day as normal. Buffy was with Faith and the new slayers that were arriving with the new term since Giles and Wes were going to have a school for gifted girls. Angel was out and about with Gunn while Spike was still asleep. Cordelia and Doyle would return in a few days from their vacation and then soon it was off to college with Isabella, Evan and Levy. As for Brian, Watcher's school was hard enough.

Isabella was going to Ohio State University these days along with Evan and Levy. College wasn't so different than high school at least the general education. As of now Isabella had no clue what she wanted to do or be in life except a slayer. Isabella closed down the computer and Dawn got up ready. The two girls headed off and ran into Spike.

"Ah Nibblet and Bite Size how are you two?" He asked.

"Good." Dawn said and ran off as Isabella went to chase after her little sister. Isabella was Dawn's idol, Angel was Isabella's idol and Buffy was Angel' idols. They all were each other's idols and it's what kept this family together other than love and blood. Isabella followed Dawn into the training room to teach her some very basic skills. Angel and Buffy felt didn't feel that Dawn was ready to be learning this so when mom and dad were gone they trained.

"Izzy, Izzy," Dawn got Isabella's attention and Isabella looked up at her. "I, I gonna do a, a back walk over." The little girl declared and Isabella stood there to watch. Really all Isabella was teaching Dawn were some gymnastics, which will one day translate into combat fighting. Dawn put her hands up and stood on one leg and bent backwards and tried to push off but didn't quite make it and fell. Dawn laughed and Isabella smiled. "I, I forgot," Dawn giggled.

"Well if we don't succeed the first time we," Isabella wanted Dawn to finish the statement.

"We try again." Dawn finished and Isabella nodded and Dawn was going to start over. That's how Angel taught Isabella, if she didn't do it right the first time then she would do it over. Dawn held up her arms, stood on one leg and bent backwards, kicked both legs over her head and landed. Dawn laughed and smiled and Isabella clapped. "Press handstand." Dawn said which meant she wanted to try it. Isabella could do it and well if big sister could do it then Dawn had to do it. Dawn sat on the ground and split her legs making sure the place was cleared.

"Ready Izzy?" Dawn asked and Isabella nodded. Dawn held out her arms, rocked backwards and then got on her palms and pushed herself up and got about halfway but didn't make it and fell.

"Almost, it's a tough move." Isabella assured her sister. Dawn, just like Isabella, gets frustrated when she couldn't do it right the first time. Both Isabella and Dawn had an intensity about them and when they get focus on a task they stick to it. When they wanted something they would get it to the death of you. Isabella sat down next to Dawn and did the press handstand perfectly and Dawn smiled. Dawn declared a long time ago she wanted to be Isabella. Isabella when she was Dawn's age declared she was going to be her father. There was a bond between these two that much was seen. And Isabella knew Dawn was a slayer not just because she could feel it but she was born from Buffy. It was Dawn's birth rite to be a slayer. But they had a tight bond and Dawn did well tried to do everything big sister did. In fact Dawn never learned how to crawl. She saw Isabella walking so she went from dragging herself across the floor to walking because big sister was walking. They were interesting pair just like Angel and Isabella. Although Angel and Isabella could sometimes be thought as the blind leading the blind depending on the situation. It takes all kinds.

That night the family minus Dawn was out patrolling. Buffy and Angel fought together while Isabella took out a vampire. Angel punched the vampire he was fighting and when it swung around Buffy staked it. The three regroup and looked at one another as in good night. The three then headed off to find more things to kill but Isabella stopped walking which made her parents do the same.

"Impressive hunt," A voice said and man came out of the shadows. Just then Angel went into protection mood knowing who it was and got in front of the man.

"Dad really, it's a vampire I got this," Isabella said and the man smiled.

"She doesn't know who I am does she Angelus?" The man asked and if anyone knew whom Angelus was meant trouble. "Let me introduce myself, I am Count Dracula." The man said Isabella's eyes went wide along with Buffy's.

"Oh no way," Isabella sound excited not scared.

"Get out," Buffy joined in looking completely shocked Angel however didn't look impressed and he sighed. Isabella got in front of her father, which made him scoff a little, and Buffy joined up.

"So you're the real deal?" Isabella asked. "Like the Dracula, the guy?" The vampire nodded.

"This is so cool he was one of my favorite vampires." Buffy added but Angel cleared his throat not liking that last bit. Buffy then turned to him. "I mean you're always be my favorite." She said to him but Angel rolled it off. Everyone gets this way with the Count and he had no idea why. But when Angel was vampire the girls got quite hot and heavy for him. It must be the dark eyes and strong features.

"I am here for her," Dracula looked to Isabella.

"Why?" Angel snapped and Dracula looked to Angelus.

"She is Isabella, the half breed." Dracula answered. "Born from Angelus, I needed to meet her." Dracula explained further.

"Oh my god you know me?" Isabella asked like a schoolgirl seeing her favorite actor. Dracula nodded and started to circle the group.

"We'll do autographs in the morning so how about you turn into a bat and flutter off." Angel suggested to Dracula and Buffy glared at the former vampire.

"I've come to see the Day Walker, the killer." Dracula stated.

"Well I'm the slayer don't like the term killer." Isabella corrected.

"But you're power is rooted in darkness." Dracula added. "You came from Angelus the most ruthless of us all vampires." Isabella looked to Dracula. "Angelus maybe gone from this world but a small part of him lives in you, you must feel it." Isabella stood there and then looked up.

"No, you know what I feel? Bored." Isabella stated and lunged at Dracula to stake him but then he disappeared and she looked around.

"Wow he can really do that?" Buffy asked and then Dracula reappeared.

"That's cheating." Isabella stated and then Xander and Evan came up walking together. Why is it these two walk in or stumble on the wrong time?

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Xander asked eating an ice cream. It was strange for the both of them to be eating ice cream while on patrol.

"Xander leave," Buffy demand but then Isabella, Angel and Buffy saw Dracula again right next to Xander. "Get out." Buffy demanded but both Xander and Evan were interested in the man.

"Whoa who the hell dressed you?" Evan asked looking at the man all in black with a black cape. Angel sighed and buried his face in his hands as in this night was just not going well.

"I have no interest in you," Dracula said to Xander and Evan. "Leave us," He demanded and Xander looked to his friends.

"No we're not going to leave you." Xander then changed his accent to mock the man. Angel then sighed again thinking can't this get worse as Xander was going to mock Dracula. "Where did you get that accent Sesame Street?"

"Xander shut up." Angel demanded but that didn't work.

"Van, two, three. Three victims ma ha, ha, ha." Xander continued and Evan smiled, as Dracula stood there not amused.

"Xander I'm pretty sure that's Dracula." Buffy said to her friend and then at the same time Evan and Xander moved closer to Buffy and Isabella.

"Wow really?" Evan asked half scared and half excited.

"Hey sorry man was just you know joking around." Xander apologized and Angel elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up before he got everyone killed.

"This is not the time," Dracula said to Isabella. "I will see you soon." And then he turned into a bat and flew at the group as they ducked. Then he went up but came back down.

"Bat!" Buffy warned everyone as they tried to dodge him. Isabella swatted him away and now Angel had enough and punched the bat sending off. Buffy then looked to Angel and he looked frustrated.

"I hate him." Angel stated clearly as they all watched the bat fly away. Isabella smiled a little seeing this was messing with her father. He could get worked up easily if you pushed his buttons right and looks like Dracula knew how. That or it's a testosterone, male dominance, I am or was a better vampire than you thing going on. Whatever it was, it was funny.

They headed back to the mansion to talk about what they saw to everyone and Xander was telling the story.

"Buffy's all like look out and then friggin Dracula is standing right behind me." Xander said and everyone seemed amused but Angel and Spike. Buffy noticed Angel wasn't happy so she scooted closer to him.

"Then he lunged at us like whoosh." Evan described and Isabella nodded as Wes and Giles listened.

"He totally looks shorter in person." Xander commented.

"And he's heard of me." Isabella added. "Me the Count knows me." She sounded start struck and Buffy smiled but then we she saw Angel's face she tried to look serious.

"Couldn't believe it the first twenty times you told us." Angel stated and Isabella gave him that evil stare.

"Just because you're not the most famous vampire anymore doesn't mean you can rain on my parade." Isabella said to her father and stuck out her tongue real fast. Buffy giggled a little but then stopped trying to be serious for Angel.

"It's not that surprising that he's heard of Izzy. You are the slayer and my daughter." Angel said and Isabella nodded.

"I know it's just the way he said it." Isabella stated and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah he made it sound so sexy." Buffy said with a little bit of a dreamy look in her eyes and Isabella nodded and now Angel was getting even more upset. Dracula was seducing both his girls. "It's sexy that he made it sound sexy."

"Kind of." Isabella had a smile and Angel was looking more and more displeased.

"Dark penetrating eyes," Buffy said somewhat dreamily. "That little accent." She knew another vampire that had that too although he wasn't a vampire anymore then Spike made a gagging sound.

"Don't make me hurl." Spike added and Gunn smiled this was just too funny.

"You think he knows Frankenstein" Evan asked and Xander shrugged as Anya rolled her eyes. Then Buffy looked back up to Angel and could see he was frustrated and mad.

"You think Dracula is sexy?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Oh no, no he's, no he's yuck." Buffy stammered and Anya nodded.

"Yeah except for the whole tall dark and handsome he's yucko." Anya deadpanned and Levy smiled and Evan looked to his mom same with Xander.

"How would you know?" Xander asked.

"Oh we hung out a few times." Anya answered. "Back during my demon days. Once or twice he's pretty cool." And then Angel could see Xander's frustration and smiled a little.

"Sucks don't it?" Angel asked Xander and he looked at him and said nothing. Lorne then came rolling his eyes.

"Well if anything he can help us count right?" Lorne asked laughing and Fred smiled and Gunn smirked seeing how Isabella, Buffy and Anya were swooning over the Count.

"He's nothing special big whoop." Xander said.

"But what about when he turned himself into a bat that was awesome." Isabella spoke up but it was time for the storytelling to stop and a plan a way to kill him he is a vampire after all.

"How can he do that?" Evan asked the two Watchers and the Watcher in training. Brian shrugged not knowing at all.

"I have no idea," Giles admitted.

"There's a great deal of myth about Dracula and the trick to solving this is to separate the myths from the truths." Wes said and Giles nodded.

"Ok so we take this slow until we do some serious homework." Isabella stated and everyone agreed.

"Dracula's to slick to fall for the usual stuff so need to think outside the box." Anya said and Xander looked to her wondering if she meant or just buying Dracula time.

"Not saying that cause of his dark penetrating eyes?" Spike asked.

"No," Isabella said. "His eyes," She then looked to Brian who also looked frustrated and jealous. "There was no penetration." Then Isabella stopped as everyone looked to her. "That came out wrong." Angel closed his eyes and leaned his head back trying to erase what his daughter just said and Buffy did her best to hold back the laugh knowing it was wrong to laugh.

"Ok, ok Willow, Tara and Levy you guys start finding what magic's he could be using." Giles decide to take over before the men here go after Dracula with torches, pitchforks and stakes. "Brian, Wes, Fred and myself we'll research on what's truth about Dracula and the rest of you just hang tight." They all nodded and started to part. Isabella knew her father knew Dracula and it looks like Spike does too so it was time to pick their brains.

"Ok so talk." Isabella demanded her father and Spike and they looked to each other. "What do you two know about Dracula?" She asked and Buffy came over to listen.

"What makes you think we know him?" Spike asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"The both of you are over two hundred so answer." Buffy said.

"Pouncy owes me eleven pounds." Spike explained.

"He owes me fifteen." Angel added.

"He owes you money?" Buffy asked. "Is that why you don't like him?"

"Cause he beat you guys in a card game or something?" Isabella asked and Angel and Spike looked mad once again. "Vampires are weird." She stated and Spike had the look of resentment.

"Well I turned out just fine." Angel stated and Isabella said nothing; which could be good or bad.

"We're old rivals." Spike said and Angel nodded.

"Then he got famous," Angel jumped in. "Forgot all about his foes."

"That glory hound's done more harm to vampires that you two have." Spike took over. "His story gets out and then suddenly everyone knows how to kill us." Isabella and Buffy just listen to them knowing some of it was useful hopefully.

"Like the mirror." Angel added.

"But he's not a regular vampire?" Isabella asked. "He has special powers.

"Nothing but showy gypsy magic crap." Angel answered and Buffy couldn't help that it was kind of cute watching Angel get all flustered over this.

"Did you call magic crap?" Buffy asked Angel and he said nothing; overall this night was rather funny.

"One thing's for sure you won't catch him napping in a crypt," Spike added and Isabella listened because this was important. "The Count has to have his luxurious estate and his bug eaters and his special dirt."

"So mansions and nice places." Isabella stated. "That kinda helps…"

"We'll start in the morning." Was Angel's way of saying he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Buffy walked into their bedroom later and heard the shower going and smiled. She did tork Angel up about Dracula and maybe he was a little jealous. Buffy headed to the bathroom and went in. She was quiet so he wouldn't hear her and when he turned around she was in the shower with him.

"You'll always be my favorite vampire, human or not." Buffy said and Angel let himself smile a little.

"Really?" He asked and his Irish accent was back and Buffy smiled and she nodded. He leaned in a kissed and would make her forget all about Dracula.

Isabella checked on Dawn to make sure she was ok and then went to her room and sat down on her bed. There was just one thing troubling her at the moment and it wasn't Dracula himself it's what he said to her. That name Angelus hasn't been heard of in three years. As she sat on her bed she felt a chill run up her spine and then turned around and there he was.

"How did you get in, you need to be invited." Isabella stated and Dracula smiled a little.

"A vampire lives here, no need for an invitation." Dracula answered and now she was frozen and couldn't move. Even though she was nineteen and could defend herself her first response is to call for her dad. "You are magnificent."

"Bet you say that before you bite all the girls." Isabella said.

"No you are different." Dracula explained. "Untouched," Isabella didn't move as he took a step closer. "You're kindred, you were born from a vampire you are one of us." Isabella said nothing because she believed it. Her father was a vampire at the time of her birth and she knew she was half vampire. "I've yearned for you, to taste you,"

"To bad that's never going to happen." Angel said holding a wooden baseball bat. Dracula turned around seeing his old enemy.

"You can't fight me anymore Angelus, you're mortal now." Dracula stated and Angel nodded and then swung the bat hard causing Dracula to fall.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Angel demanded as Dracula got up and snarled at Angel. Then something else hit him and he started steam. Isabella threw small vials of holy water at his head. Dracula then turned into a cloud of smoke and was off. Angel quickly made his way to Isabella. "You ok did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine I'm ok dad." She assured him and they both hugged. Buffy then came into the room and could feel that an unwelcome visitor was just here.

"We need to put some sort of spell to keep him out." Buffy said and walked to Isabella and Angel, as they pulled apart and then noticed that her father and mother's hair was wet.

"Oh gross get out of my room I'm fine." Isabella insisted and Angel looked loss not understanding what grossed her out but Buffy did. "Go put up the spell and lock windows." She said and Angel looked so confused. "I've got plenty of garlic and crosses."

"Izzy?" Angel asked still not getting it.

"Night guys." Isabella said and Buffy smiled as she closed her door.

"What was that all about?" Angel asked Buffy then the door opened and Isabella stuck out her hand holding the baseball bat Angel dropped and he took it and she closed the door. Buffy said nothing but smiled and Angel knew she knew what was going on. She took his arm and they walked down the way to Dawn's room to check in on her.

_**There's chapter two. Around chapter four is when you'll start to see the action and what not. Hope you guys are liking it. I kind of miss young Isabella but this is fun too. Also hoped you liked how Angel was getting all worked up over Dracula, oh Angel you'll always be my favorite vampire. So what happens next? More to come soon, comments and reviews are very welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Song- Bloodletting the Vampire Song by Concrete Blonde. **_


	3. Bloodletting Part 2

Chapter 3 Bloodletting Part 2

The next day came around and everyone was waking for breakfast. Isabella got ready for the day as she looked into the mirror. This girl has changed now from year to year. She put on a necklace and on the chain were a cross and a ring. The ring wasn't her mother's though. Dawn wore her mother's ring and she wore her father's. Angel and Buffy got new rings well they were the claddagh ring but they had diamonds in them now. Dawn and Isabella wore the old ones as necklaces. Also to gain a sense how much Isabella has grown she had a few tattoos these days. She had one on each wrist. The one on her right said vampire and on the left said slayer but in small letters and in Latin; if read right it would read Vampire Slayer. But if you know her history it could mean slayer from a vampire. She had one more tattoo a familiar one on her back on the right shoulder. It was her father's tattoo but except having an A under the bird's feet, the bird's feet intertwined together forming the letter I. Of course when she first got these tattoos her father Angel about died but then it hit him, they had matching tattoos so it wasn't so bad.

Giles and Wes made a run and basically took over the doughnut shop. Dawn was up and she was reaching for a doughnut but she was still too short to reach the counter top. Because she was on her tippy toes still reaching and no one seemed to notice she was getting frustrated. She started to tear up because she wanted a doughnut. Angel then saw her struggling and about to have a fit. Isabella did the same thing when she was that age. Angel came up to her and picked her up so now Dawn could see her options. Now it was time to decide which one she wanted. Isabella came over looking and grabbed her usual chocolate frosted and took off but Dawn was still deciding.

"Strawberry," Dawn said while pointing to one in a box in the far corner and Angel reached for it and gave it to her. He grabbed a napkin and hand it to her and she wrapped it around her doughnut and Angel grabbed one himself well two. He took one chocolate frosted and stuck in his mouth and then took a jelly in his hand and went to walk away with his treats. Since being human Angel had a rather large sweet tooth. When he turned around he ran right into Buffy.

"Oh thank you," She commented as she took the jelly one from him but it wasn't for her. He was planning on having both but he pretended to smile with the chocolate doughnut in his mouth as Buffy kissed his cheek and Dawn's cheek and took the doughnut. Angel quickly turned around to get the other jelly but Giles grabbed it and walked away. Angel took the one he had out of his mouth and sighed, oh well this one will do. Angel ate it as he headed into the dining room with the others as they all gathered. They sat down and now it was time to figure out a way to kill Dracula.

"Willow I believe you have some important facts to share about Dracula." Giles spoke up as everyone was still slightly waking up.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, going into research mode. "Well, aside from midnight snack attacks like last night, here are the Dracula factoids that I found." Willow started to get her notes together as Xander went on to his third doughnut.

"Like any of that is enough to fight the Dark Master," Xander commented as he shoved the doughnut in his mouth. Evan looked at his father and then to his mother and she shrugged. Angel rolled his eyes and went back to reading when Dawn went under the table and crawled into his lap. Willow shrugged it off, as did the rest of the group.

"A lot of it we already knew, or as recently been confirmed," Willow said looking around. "Turn offs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turn ons: nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days…" She trailed off and Buffy looked to Isabella.

"He likes to live in style," Angel spoke up seriously and Dawn was now on his lap climbing all over him. "We can rule out all the usual haunts. I'd look into the mansions around here." He suggested and then Dawn rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah!" Xander yelled as if he figured something out. "But he's smart enough to figure out that we probably already know that. I'm guessing he's lying low." Xander then was quiet.

"Ok, you've had too much happy juice this morning." Buffy said to him.

"Or doughnuts." Isabella added and then Dawn made her way to her big sister. "What Kiwi?" She asked and Dawn just got comfortable.

"Research supports Angel's theory and previous knowledge of Dracula," Giles replied to Xander who was now walking around the room.

"Xander?" Anya asked. "Everything ok?" Xander nodded and Fred rolled her eyes and went back to the notes.

"Okay, so we check out the more swanky places around here," Buffy agreed. "Any more fun facts?" And Fred nodded.

"Well, his M.O is different from most vampires, but I think we've already figured that out. He will kill to feed but he likes to have a connection with his victims. And he has all these mental powers to draw them in." Fred stated and Spike nodded as he downed the last bit of blood for the morning.

"Can't argue that," Isabella added and felt her skin itch. "He makes my skin crawl." And then Dawn hugged her. "Can't sit still today? And did dad do your hair?" She asked and Dawn nodded. "I can tell." Isabella gave a disapproving looked and Buffy smirked.

"You were right about your idea that he can control minds," Wes added and looked to Brian smiling because Brian and him found the information. "And Angel was right about his thrall. It's extremely potent. He can even appear in dreams."

"Weird, crazy hypno-blue eyes," Buffy said remembering his features. "Let's kill him." Like it was easy and Angel nodded along with Spike.

"I would agree," Giles said but his tone suggested otherwise and Angel looked up. What was wrong about killing him? He was a vampire and that's what they do well except Spike, Spike was special on many levels. This caused Buffy to look at him curiously. "Dracula goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same."

"He turns them into a vampire," Angel finished like yeah so what? "Let's kill the freak and move on." Isabella felt unnerved hearing that. Dracula's plans were to turn her but do it slow that was sick.

"So he plays with his food?" Isabella asked.

"Well, since you put it that way yeah." Lorne said looking around. "Guess his mom didn't raise him right."

"Angelus use to play with his food." Isabella looked to her dad and he got a little defensive.

"I didn't play with my food." Angel stated.

"Yeah you did." Buffy ganged up on him.

"I did not. Yes I fed but I fed once now driving them crazy is not playing with them. Dracula bites and nibbles and then comes back. I never did that." Angel made it clear and Isabella nodded.

"Whatever dad," She had a smile and Dawn laughed.

"Daddy plays with his food." Dawn stated and Angel sighed.

"Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood. And blood…blood is life." Xander added and that made everyone looked to him and he shrugged. Something was odd and strange about him so Buffy turned to Anya and she shrugged. And then Xander left.

"What-the-hell?" Gunn asked looking to everyone and they all looked confused too.

"He's more annoying than usual," Angel said flatly and looked to everyone. "Maybe if I punch,"

"No!" Both Buffy and Isabella said at the same time and Angel scoffed.

"Angel's right though." Lorne said. "Something's off about him more so than the usual."

"He's been going on and on about Dracula and how cool he is," Brian added and glanced at Giles. "You don't think,"

"He's under Dracula's control?" Giles asked with his brow furrowing. "Possibly." They looked to where Xander walked off to and Isabella stood up setting Dawn aside and she ran back to her mom.

"One way to find out." Isabella stated and walked away. She then found Xander in one of the study rooms and he was in the corner doing something. He was tracking something and then caught a spider and ate it. It's a good thing Isabella has seen many horrific things because that would have caused her to through up if she didn't. "Xander?" Isabella asked and he turned around still chewing on the spider and swallowed it. "Gross," She muttered to herself. "You report to the Master?" She asked and he nodded like it was no big secret.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to deliver you to the Master at sunset." Xander answered again like it was normal and Isabella didn't say anything but they were right Xander was under his control. "There's this whole deal that I get to be immortal. You cool with that?" Isabella shrugged.

"Take me to him." Isabella stated, it couldn't get much easier than that.

Isabella confirmed to everyone that Xander was under Dracula's control but until sunset there was nothing they could do. So to pass time they waited around the mansion going about their day. Isabella signed up for classes while Dawn kept Angel and Buffy busy. Dawn was in a living room and something fell.

"Uh oh," Dawn looked at the wooden statue that fell. It didn't break or anything just splintered a little. Angel heard the 'uh oh' and something hitting the ground meaning he needed to investigate. It couldn't be as bad as when Isabella, Evan and Levy were three. Those three have destroyed libraries worth of books. Those three would descend on something and destroy it. They didn't destroy just to destroy it but three, three years olds that's just asking for it. But Dawn, well Dawn is the reason why they can't have nice things.

"What did you break?" Angel asked and the little girl looked up and just like Isabella she gave that glazed _'I don't who I am or what happened'_ look. Angel saw the little statue on the ground and picked it up seeing minimal damage was done. "Did you do this?" Dawn still looked confused and Angel learned a long time ago to pick your battles.

'_Angel walked down the hall and something was on the floor and he picked it up. It was a dresser knob of some kind. Someone lost a dresser knob and then he heard screaming and giggling. Angel headed to Isabella's room and she was on her bed jumping with Evan and Levy playing. Isabella stopped jumping seeing her father and the three, three year olds looked up to him._

"_Hi dad," Isabella said._

"_What's this?" He asked holding up the knob and all three of them looked up at him like they had no idea. "This is a dresser knob," Angel said these three could descend upon something and destroy it in a matter of minutes. "Where did it come from?" But he got no answer then Spike walked down the hall to the room seeing what the commotion was about._

"_Nowhere." Evan spoke up._

"_It did because I'm holding it." Angel said and Spike smiled he thought it was funny when Angel got all rawled up and he has turned into such a parent._

"_It was Evan." Levy spoke up._

"_Not uh," Evan protested._

"_Yes it was." Levy added._

"_Nobody did it." Isabella added and Angel was getting frustrated. All three learned real fast if they blamed each other no one actually got in trouble. "Nobody did it."_

"_Were you in my room Izzy?" Angel asked because other than the lobby and her room she spent her time in there. The little girl nodded. "Did you take anything?" He asked and she shook her head no. "You sure?" He then pointed to her to come with him._

"_I didn't do it." She protested getting off her bed and started to walk and Spike couldn't help but smile._

"_Show me." Angel said as they left the room and Spike watched the two foot tall girl followed the six-foot tall vampire. They went into his room and Angel looked around trying to pick anything that might be out of place. He kept his room very clean and organized so it was easy to spot if something was missing or broken._

"_I didn't do it." She said again looking up at her dad. The knobs on his dresser looked to be all there._

"_Ok," He said and escorted her out and they walked the down the hall where the other kids were playing and Spike was joining in on the fun. "Guys go to your rooms and get to bed." Angel said meaning it was naptime but Spike was encouraging the play just to push his Sire's buttons._

"_I not sleepy." Isabella protested._

"_I am so go," He ordered._

"_Daddy,"_

"_Isabella Buffy," He used her full name meaning he wasn't playing around. "Levy, Evan now." They laughed but Angel wasn't laughing and Spike knew it was time to stop._

"_Daddy," Isabella tried to reason with him she didn't want to nap but if she didn't it would be an even longer afternoon._

"_Izzy, I'm exhausted now go get your night nights on and get to bed." Angel said sternly and Isabella ran to her room and the other little ones left the hall disbursing to their rooms. Angel went downstairs dropping off the dresser knob maybe someone would claim it._

"_Touchy Sire." Spike added and if looks could kill Spike would be dead. Spike raised his hands up and walked away and Angel went back upstairs. He was very tired and headed to his room and stretched out and slung his arm over his head. The demon hunting went on much longer than he wanted last night plus killing the damn thing didn't help. Angel got back just before dawn and managed a grand total of two hours of sleep. He was also alone at the hotel Spike was here but he didn't necessarily help he made it more difficult sometimes. So for the most part Angel was left to babysit while everyone else was out and these three kids alone were a handful and when together they gave the vampire a run for his money. Isabella was the ringleader and she was very hard to keep up with. Angel felt relaxed as it was quiet for once but felt a little person crawling into bed with him._

"_Izzy, no you go to your room," He mumbled with his eyes closed._

"_You tired daddy?" She asked and he nodded rolling over so he faced her but not opening his eyes. "You need some peace and quiet," She said to him and he nodded slowly "You need peace and quiet and hot chocolate what you think?" She asked and she gently stroked his cheek. "You like hot chocolate daddy?" She asked and he nodded even slower as sleep was taking over. "I like hot chocolate." Her tiny little voice added and she kept stroking his cheek; which was probably making him fall asleep faster. "I wake you up later love you daddy." She gave him a kiss and left the room and went to hers.'_

Dawn was off the hook this time as she headed upstairs but knew it was about to be naptime and Buffy was on the hunt to get her to sleep. Then Dawn spotted her mom and gave that disapproving look meaning she didn't want to nap.

"Come on Dawn, you need to go night, night." Buffy said as she picked her up.

"No," Dawn protested she didn't want to nap because she might miss something. "No!" That little girl can scream alright.

"Oh you do need one." Buffy could tell by her voice.

"No! I wanna stay wake!" Dawn cried as Buffy went into her room. "I have to pee, I have to pee!" Dawn screamed and Buffy sighed. She knew Dawn didn't have to pee but it was her way of getting to stay up for a few more seconds. Dawn also knew her daddy was going out today for some errands and Isabella was joining it was actually to get textbooks for the semester. So Dawn wanted to go too. "I wanna go with daddy!"

"Dawn," Buffy tried to calm her down as she changed her into some comfortable clothes and set her in bed. "See you soon." She kissed Dawn and left leaving the little girl in her bed crying but as always Dawn would just cry herself to sleep, take a two hour nap, wake up and be as happy as pie. It was a ritual with her. Buffy headed downstairs seeing that Angel and Isabella were ready to go.

"Day after day of that," Buffy commented and looked to Angel.

"I did it once so it's your turn." Was Angel's reasoning why he didn't put Dawn down for nap because Isabella was just as bad. Buffy also pottied trained Dawn with Angel's help because it can be difficult. But Dawn wanted to be a big girl so she caught on real quick and it didn't take long. For Angel though trying to train Isabella well that was difficult, it was just easier if daddy changed her diapers. But he could remember when Isabella first went to the bathroom on her own.

'_Angel came in smiling as Isabella sat on the little plastic potty and she was smiling. _

"_Let me see," Angel requested and Isabella got off the little seat and pulled her dress down. Angel then smiled and clapped. "Yeah, you went pee, pee in the toy, toy." And Isabella clapped and smiled at her accomplishments.'_

That seemed liked a life time ago but Angel felt like he got a second chance to relive it with Dawn even if Dawn was just as stubborn and hard headed like Isabella. Angel leaned in and kissed Buffy as he left with Isabella to get schoolbooks. Buffy thought maybe she could take a nap before night's events with Dracula.

The plan was made on how to do this and they needed everyone on this. Everyone was here except Dawn; she was back home as she had plenty of people to look out for her. They had to wait until sunset so they could get Dracula plus bring Spike.

"Buffy, I don't like this," Angel said warily as they walked a little behind Xander.

"What following Xander?" Buffy asked and Angel rolled his eyes.

"No, Xander's great at directions." Angel said sarcastically and Isabella rolled her eyes. "The plan I mean."

"I agree with Angel," Giles added. "This is playing right into Dracula's hands." But no one said anything as they walked and stood before a mansion.

"The layer." Xander said with his arms wide opened.

"I don't like this." Wes also added and Isabella sighed if she had nickel for every time she heard the phrase _'I don't like this'_ she would be rich.

"Guys," Isabella started and looked to the group "Look, it's not that difficult. Follow Xander in. Pretend to be all enthralled. Stake him. Game over." It was that simple and Buffy nodded with the plan.

"Yes well," Giles stammered. "I think we all know that sometimes, more often than not, plans tend to not unfold as originally, um, planned." Which was true half the plans they made never went the way they planned.

"You guys just worry about getting Xander out of there," Buffy said as they neared a gigantic building.

"You know, we've all lived for awhile," Gunn said as they rounded a corner and stopped looking at the huge building before them, like it was huge bigger than their own place. "Know what I never noticed before?" And then it hit them; they really haven't seen this place before. They all stood there staring at it wondering how can they miss this.

"Uh, a castle?" Brian suggested as he stared at the building.

"A big honking castle," Buffy mumbled looking around.

"Seriously, how did we miss this?' Spike asked.

"Maybe we're oblivious to the obvious?" Fred added and Isabella looked at the giant place.

"I'm supposed to deliver you to the Master now," Xander reminded them all and they looked at him. He was dead set on his mission and walked towards the castle steps. "Now," He was clear.

"Showtime," Buffy clapped and Angel sighed he just wanted this day to end and kill Dracula and move on. He motioned for Isabella to go first because it was she who Dracula wanted. Xander led Isabella in and now they had to wait a few moments before going in and getting Xander. Buffy would go in and help Isabella finish Dracula off.

"So what now?" Gunn asked. "Just sit and cool our heels?" And Buffy nodded but could see Angel was antsy.

"You know, you're two hundred and sixty-four years old. You'd think you'd have more patience." She said as Angel rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets and he looked to his wife.

"Yes, you would think." Angel repeated. "Just my baby's in there with Dracula and I hate him." Angel explained even though he should know better and trust Isabella. She was nineteen not nine. "Ok it's been five minutes." Angel headed to the door and they followed and there was no stopping him. Angel opened the door and looked around to the low-lit stoned halls.

"Looks just like the movies." Brian commented as they all filed in and Spike shut the door. They walked in a group but realized they wouldn't find Isabella or Dracula or Xander in one big group.

"The Watchers take right," Buffy started to dish out the orders. "Lorne, Fred and Gunn will take left. The witches will go up the staircase and Angel and I will go straight." Everyone nodded but someone was unhappy.

"Where will I go?" Spike asked and Angel looked to Buffy and he shook his head no.

"Come with us." Buffy said and Angel scoffed but Spike walked a little proudly as they all split off. The three headed down the hall and Buffy reached out to find Isabella and then they stood in front of door. Spike reached to open it but it was locked so Angel got ready to kick the door in when it suddenly opened and none other than Xander appeared in the doorframe.

"Nobody harms my Master," Xander sounded serious but the three didn't take it seriously as they just stood there.

"Your Master?" Angel repeated making sure he heard correctly.

"You want him? You come through me," Xander stated and Angel nodded and in one quick move Angel punched him and caught him before hitting the ground. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes looking to Angel and he shrugged.

"He asked for it." Angel defended himself as he eased Xander to the ground. "Could have let him fall."

"Let's just finish this so I can go home and take a bath." Buffy said as she walked over Xander.

"Oh a bath," Angel sounded interested and Spike scoffed.

"Please don't talk sex around me." He begged as they kept walking.

Isabella was in a room and was trying to track Dracula but he was mist at the moment.

"Look face me like a real vampire. No weird tricks." Isabella demanded and then Dracula appeared standing behind her and she turned around. "See not so hard." But he stared at her. "Stop it." Isabella demanded.

"So wonderful." Dracula said and motioned her to come closer and she did. He then held up his wrist and bit causing him to bleed. Then he held out his wrist offering it to her. She didn't want to drink it she was screaming on the inside to pull away but she was getting closer. She was half vampire of course but human and a slayer too. "Drink, become immortal the way you should be. Find it," Dracula urged. "Find your true nature. The darkness. You are him." Then Isabella stopped. What did she mean by him? Did he mean Angelus? No she was not Angelus right? She was Angel and she was Buffy, the best of them combined but Angelus. Then she grabbed his wrist as if she was going to taste him but instead twisted his arm around and he yelped in pain.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" She asked but didn't care as she had his arm behind his back.

"You are resisting," Dracula stated sounding upset.

"Looks like it," Isabella stated and then kicked him away and he turned around standing there.

"Come here," he demanded using those hypnotic blue eyes. "Come to me," he said in a seductive tone and Isabella paused for a moment. She had to find a way to break from this but how? She could resist this she was the slayer not a mere mortal. Instead of taking a step forward she took a step back and Dracula looked shocked. She was resisting completely something that no one has done.

"You know, I think that whole thrall thing you go going on isn't good for a relationship," Buffy said and Dracula looked up seeing Buffy, Angel and Spike standing there.

"What is this?" Dracula asked seemingly truly confused.

"My true nature," Isabella mocked. "Want a taste?" Isabella asked and kicked him and he went flying.

"Dracula," Angel spoke up and the vampire looked to his old enemy. "Meet my daughter." Dracula growled and lunged at Isabella but she was ready. She jumped over him and she whirled around when she landed and promptly punched him in the face twice not even pausing before kicking him into the wall. Dracula got up again and charged and Isabella grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Dracula for so long has used his mind tricks so fighting was not his style. Buffy then joined the fight.

"Its your lucky day." Buffy told him and threw a punch.

"Two slayers," Isabella added and kicked him. Wasting no time both Buffy and Isabella punched him over and over until he caught a fist and threw it off him. Isabella got back up while Buffy had gotten another punch in. Isabella got to her feet and they both lunged at him falling to the floor as he turned to his magic to aid him and turned to dust. Both of them got up staring at him. The girls had to come up with a new game plan and then Dracula was hit with a chair by Spike. Isabella then saw a piece of the chair and she rolled to get it as Angel then kicked Dracula. For Angel and Spike it felt good to hurt him even if it was for a second. Dracula pushed both of them aside and Buffy charged at him giving him a one two-combination kick and punch. Then in one quick move Buffy grabbed him and got his arms behind him and held him and a piece of wood flew through the air and landed in Dracula's chest. He looked up and saw Isabella sanding there and she smiled.

"How do you like my darkness now?" She asked with a cocky smile and Dracula turned to dust. Buffy took a step back waving the dust away. "I'm good," Isabella said to herself as she went to help Spike up and Buffy did the same with Angel. Just then the Watchers came in and Brian rushed to Isabella and hugged her and she hugged him.

"Our daughter killed Dracula." Buffy stated and Angel nodded. "How many people can say that?" She asked and he shrugged. "Oh my son goes to Duke yeah well my daughter killed Dracula." Buffy said proudly.

"Plus I have an honorary degree from Star Fleet Academy." Isabella added and Gunn laughed as his group walked in. Then witches came in knowing they missed the fun as they looked around. The mission went well for all intensive purposes and it felt good that Dracula was dead. But just then Xander rushed in carrying a torch looking ready to fight and everyone stood there.

"Where is he? Where is that creep that turned me into a spider-eating-man-bitch?" Xander asked and they all looked around all trying to keep a straight face.

"He's gone." Buffy reported and Xander scoffed and threw down the torch.

"Dammit!" He yelled looking so frustrated and angry. "You know what? I'm sick of this crap. I sick of being the guy who eats insects and gets funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over! I'm tired of being everybody's butt-monkey!" He made it known and everyone did their best to hold back the laughter but for some like Fred, Lorne and Gunn it was too hard and they laughed. Buffy nodded slowly really trying to support her friend but it was funny.

"Check. No more butt-monkey." Buffy repeated and Angel nodded trying not to laugh not only at Xander himself but for the black eye that was forming. But he didn't feel ashamed at all.

"At least you weren't making time with Dracula's Brides like Giles." Wes added and Giles scoffed.

"I was not making time!" Giles got defensive. "I…I was, uh, just about to kill those, uh, loathsome creatures when Brian interrupted me," Giles tried to clear up what the other two Watchers saw and everyone smiled as he wrapped his torn shirt around himself self conscious.

"Sure, because that's definitely what it looked like to me," Brian added and Isabella smiled.

"I was in complete control," Giles argued but he was failing. It's been a long night and everyone made their way out smiling. It was a long night but a funny one.

"Yeah because cuddling them to death was going to take them out." Brian added.

"Oh will you shut up." Giles insisted as they all left.

The next day came and Isabella walked the huge mansion looking for some people. She walked into a study and found her dad at a desk reading. Angel then looked up seeing her there and set the book aside. He knew that look, it was the look of _'we need to talk.'_

"Busy?" She asked and he could never be busy for her. "I need to talk to you, mom, Wes and Giles." Isabella stated and Angel nodded standing up and they left to find the others. Once they were all gathered it was time to listen. Isabella stood before them and sighed.

"Since Dracula blew into town something's been on my mind." Isabella spoke up. "That night when Dracula came into my room he said I was like him that I'm vampire and that my powers were rooted through Angelus." Isabella finished and Angel thought about.

"He's partially correct." Giles spoke up and Isabella walked over and sat down on the armrest next to her father and mother. "I mean yes Angelus is gone but when you were born you were born from a vampire and a slayer. Angelus was a part of Angel and thus a part of you."

"But I'm no Angelus." Isabella said well at least she hoped she wasn't Angelus.

"You'll never be Angelus," Angel spoke up. "You're not evil."

"But a slayer's power is rooted in evil and Angelus is a part of me." Isabella explained and she was right. But she was confused on what it was she wanted to know and ask. "I need to know where I come from." Then both Angel and Buffy were about to speak up. "And not just from you two. I need to understand my powers. I'm a slayer but still half vampire. I need to know how to use it." She then looked to her Watchers. "I know how to use my strength but,"

"I understand," Giles spoke up and Buffy looked to her father figure. "We'll figure out just what you are." Isabella nodded and had a small smile.

After Isabella went to bed Angel and Buffy went to talk to Giles about what the goal was for Isabella. They all knew it, she was something special and new and no one understood her she didn't understand herself. She's accepted who she is and is quite proud of it but now it was time to go deeper. Her training would have to change but how? Maybe more focus on the mind instead of the body. The three talked about it but one thing was safe to say.

"We still don't know what power Isabella holds yet." Giles said to Angel and Buffy. "Maybe with this and her willingness to try we can uncover more." Angel and Buffy agreed they wanted to know just as much as Isabella does. While a new training plan was being hashed out Dawn woke up and got out of bed. She headed down the hall to Isabella's room and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and walked to Isabella's bed and climbed in. Isabella stirred awake as she felt Dawn crawl under the covers and cuddle up next to her. Isabella embraced her little sister holding her.

"What are you doing here Kiwi?" Isabella asked half asleep.

"Bad dream." Dawn answered and Isabella nodded. "Boogie Man."

"He won't…get you." Isabella said and Dawn nodded as she closed her eyes feeling safe with her big sister next to her.

_**Dracula is dead and now Isabella wants to train differently. In this and the last chapter Angelus was brought up a few times, is Angelus coming back? No, not really but keep in mind that Isabella's powers are rooted in both demon form and Angelus; that plays a role later as we move on. So what's next now that I've got some groundwork laid out? Good stuff…maybe. No this story won't be as dark as The Last Stand but we will lose a few people. What? What? You'll see. Not telling it's a secret but Isabella's going to grow up. Hope you like Dawn so far as a little cute troublemaker and one of the flashbacks is from The Gift because it's one of my favorites. Also hope you like the cover picture of the story, made it myself. **_

_**I can give you guys a small, very small sneak peek of a future chapter. Should I? Ok I will here it is:**_

'_**Angel walked over to Isabella and sighed. They didn't face each other, just stood side by side. What could he say to her these days? It was easy when she was a little girl but she was a little girl anymore. He had tell himself that she wasn't three anymore. He couldn't protect from everything like he used to like he wants to. She looked so sick and pale so what words of comfort could he offer her? Would he be a bad father for saying what he's about to say? **_

"_**Izzy, you're not a killer and I know that." Angel was soft in his voice trying to sound like a loving father. Isabella didn't look up at him but he could tell she was listening whether she believed him or not. "But you're going to do whatever you have to do to keep your sister safe." She then looked up to him with those green eyes accepting his words.'**_

_**What is that all about? Take a guess. Anyways more to come. Don't forget about TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum where we can chat. Vote on my polls and thank you for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	4. Sunnydale Alumni

Chapter 4 Sunnydale Alumni

Isabella was back in college again sitting with Evan and Levy in a history class. Isabella got done with her classes later than the other two because she started at ten rather than eight like the normal people. History wasn't a subject they liked but they were good at it because of their childhood. Back at the mansion everyone was doing whatever it was that they do and the slayers were training. Isabella opted out of the slayer school because she has trained a lot longer than all of them also she wasn't going to be training in the defensive so much as channeling some sort of inner peace. She wanted to know where she came from and who she was.

Other than trying to find records that for the most part were destroyed three years ago she had to find it within herself. Dawn these days was the class act at the mansion. She was just like Isabella and could make anyone laugh and was sweet. But if she's tired or hungry and melts down then forget it she's done. Right now she was content in Buffy's arms as they were looking through a book.

Evan and Levy were done with class for the day and in another hour or so Isabella will come home and start whatever a slayer at her level does. Brian was with Wes studying some strange language. The days were pretty normal now among this group. Also Cordelia and Doyle returned and were a little bummed they missed Dracula. While Cleveland was under control Sunnydale was still slightly active. Two slayers were placed there to keep watch over it and there was nothing too unusual about it. They killed vampires and what not but nothing out of the norm.

Isabella returned to the mansion ready for training and Angel was going to join her. Because he was human he had to keep with training even more to stay strong. So to stay challenged he trained Isabella. First and always it was strength training and then later at the end they would race each other. Back in the day Isabella first started Angel easily won these little sprints. Towards of his vampire days they were neck and neck. Now Isabella couldn't use her vampire speed that would be cheating so she just ran. But for Angel to keep up with a slayer it proved he was one human to not mess with.

After that it was time for Isabella to go beyond the strength and speed of a slayer and train in mind and soul and was meditating with Giles and Angel was watching. He was curious to see what Isabella would learn about herself. She was strong these days in body but now she had strengthened her mind. From the time Angel started to train her to now she has completely transformed. She was toned and defined; she knew her job and destiny and embraced it. She didn't know who she was completely but who or whatever she was she accepted it. It was a rare gift given to her so she had to take it or leave it.

Angel's changed since all this began back in high school when he met Buffy. When he was changed into a vampire and given a soul he hoped it was just a nightmare. He walked the earth with no purpose until he found Buffy. He had purpose now and was human. He earned his humanity and he thought there wouldn't be a snowball's chance in hell of getting. He still fights today for three people and one was before him.

Angel and Isabella have been through it all, the blood, the tears, the fears and it's only made them stronger. They needed each other; one couldn't live without the other. Angel raised Isabella on his own, he held her, loved her and seeing what she is becoming and he's a proud father. Isabella was a leader and a strong woman and he was a part of that. They had a strong bond both blood and emotional. It was just them and to a certain point it will always be them. He would never leave her and still to this day die for her.

Angel sat on the floor as Isabella stood before a wooden post that came about to her hips. She had both hands on it as she took deep breaths to calm herself. She now had to focus on her inner strength and core for this meditation workout.

"There is nothing but you," Giles stated and Isabella closed her eyes taking in deep breath. "You are the center so focus inwards." Isabella then jumped softly off the ground and lifted her feet high above her and held a handstand position with her hands on the post. Angel smiled a little just seeing how strong she really was. "Let the world fall away." She then held one hand balanced perfectly not moving and was solid. Just as Isabella was finding peace she fell and Angel looked up and sighed.

Dawn took the blanket off her head looked confused not understanding what just happened as she bumped the table with the crystals and causing Isabella breaking concentration. Angel sighed and didn't know if he should smile or not.

"Uh oh," Dawn said in her little voice.

"Yeah, uh oh," Angel repeated and Isabella sat up and then Evan came in.

"Oh you're done, you still want to go to the campus party Saturday?" Evan asked and Isabella rolled her eyes. Maybe mediation was off the list today.

Night at had settled and Isabella was on patrol searching for vampires. She wasn't patrolling alone as she with her father and mother. Isabella walked into a crypt feeling that vampires were around. She held out her crossbow and walked in. Buffy went in with the scythe and Angel came in with his trusty axe. Angel maybe human but he can still fight. Isabella still trained with him and he still had it. Isabella jumped onto a tomb looking around and she could feel it. There were several vampires in the shadows somewhere.

Isabella motioned and Angel and Buffy got close going back to back. Isabella took out a small glass bottle and threw it and that was enough to do it. About ten vampires came from the shadows. Isabella jumped from the tomb and kicked one down and fired at one. Angel swung the axe and a head rolled and Buffy used the stake side of the scythe and a vampire was dust. Isabella dodged a vampire and fired at one as she spun around and fired at another.

Buffy and Angel sliced a few more heads Isabella looked around as the place was cleared. Angel walked to his daughter and Isabella held up the crossbow and fired and Angel turned around seeing the arrow in its chest and it turned into dust.

"Aim a little closer next time." Angel said to Isabella and she shrugged. "Well, that was bracing," Angel commented and Buffy nodded and Isabella looked a little less than pleased. "Too boring for you?"

"It's just," Isabella started. "We should do something fun at night like we use to."

"You mean jump from roof to roof?" Angel asked and Buffy looked at him. "I can't jump roof to roof like I use too."

"Not like that I mean, movies, dinner, stuff like that." Isabella explained and Buffy smiled.

"Maybe Friday night we can." Buffy suggested and Angel nodded then there was a noise and Isabella took out her walky talky.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's supposed to be Isabella come in." Evan said and Isabella rolled her eyes. "Anyways we need help." And the three were off to help the group fight. It was another normal night.

Isabella and her parents returned to the mansion and Angel had an idea to make her feel better. He whispered something to Buffy and she nodded with a smile and went to get Dawn. Dawn shouldn't be completely asleep yet. Buffy got the three year old and found Angel and Isabella heading to the kitchen. After slaying and slayer usually is hungry.

"Ok, ready?" Buffy asked and Isabella looked up.

"Ready for what?" Isabella asked and Buffy smiled.

"We're going to get ice cream and be normal." Angel answered and Isabella smiled a little.

The family four ordered ice cream at a local stand and walked together to a table. Pretty soon it was going to get too cold for ice cream they better enjoy it. Dawn of course would wake up for ice cream and she was enjoying being up late with her sister and parents eating ice cream. They sat down with their cones and ate.

"Remember that hole in the wall ice cream stand in LA?" Angel asked and Isabella nodded with a smile and Buffy knew she was about to get a little history lesson.

"It was so tiny but I think it was the best ice cream in town." Isabella stated.

"Wait are you guys talking about Lily and Jeff's?" She asked and they both nodded. "I remember that place yeah and it was good. About three years before moving to Sunnydale is when it opened." Isabella smiled thinking she and her mother went to the same ice cream place.

"We as in Fred, Cordelia, Willow and myself found it one night and we took the kids there when they were old enough to eat ice cream I think you guys were maybe a year when we started taking you." Angel started to explain. "I get an ice cream bowl and I split it with you and would feed you," He looked to Isabella as she ate her ice cream. "And you would say bite, bite when you wanted more." Isabella smiled along with Buffy seeing that happen in her head. She could see a little one-year-old Isabella asking for more ice cream and she could see Angel feeding it to her. Dawn didn't seem interested in the story as she ate her bowl of chocolate ice cream with a smile.

The sun set in Sunnydale as the two slayers there were out on patrol with Andrew following and cataloging everything. Sunnydale was rather quiet as it has been for years. The two slayers dusted some vampires and knew soon they would be heading back to Cleveland to switch out with two other slayers. Andrew wrote some stuff down and checked his watched and it was early but then something caught his attention. He snapped his fingers and the two slayers looked up.

The three gathered together to investigate and heard a scream. They all knew it was a person in trouble so they rushed to save the person but when they got to the location there wasn't a person, no body, nothing. It was strange all three didn't like it. The slayers felt something creep up their backs knowing evil of some kind was here. They couldn't walk away not yet. So they looked around the clearing when Andrew yelped.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Andrew yelled as the slayers came over a dead body was on the ground. Andrew scooted away looking at the bloody body and the slayers went to check it out. The man was in a brown robe like your standard monk. His face was covered in three long gashes that went down the entire length of the front of his body. Another three gashes went horizontally across his mid section. He was dead so there was no way of knowing who his attacker was. But if he was a monk, a holy man then this might be something demonic in nature.

Humans and technology have come a long way these days and this was proof. The gang were all in the huge conference room with a screen up and they were live chatting with Andrew through video. Angel and Spike were probably the ones most amazed by this because when they were human people rode horses and lived by firelight. Andrew just finished up on the latest attack on the monk as Giles, Brian and Wes took note. Giles agreed this was more likely demonic in nature, the holy war so to speak.

"Well, we must find the identity of this monk and see what order he is part of and," Wes started but was cute off.

"We've haven't found anything on this monk." Andrew spoke up and everyone looked around. "There's no record at least not in these dioceses in the LA, Sunnydale, Santa Monica area." That was odd but then again not really. Monks do travel to preach and pray. "We're reaching out but so far no monks have been sent to this area."

"I don't like it." Buffy spoke up.

"You think something evil would just drag a monk somewhere?" Fred asked and she got some confused looks and shrugs. Isabella just listened trying to come up with an idea on what can be happening. Why this was so important is because Andrew and the others haven't found anything on the monk or what could have killed him. When something couldn't be explained or answered you call the top guns of the business is this was the group.

"Well, we'll see what we can come up here," Giles spoke up looking at his notes. "In the mean time you three stay safe." Andrew nodded through the screen and it clicked off. Everyone then turned to each other ready to talk. "So, any ideas to throw out here?" He got some shrugs.

"It's difficult to try and figure anything out these days with more than half our records gone." Wes stated reminding that as far as written paperwork and documents they were down more than fifty percent. They were all sort of just walking blind and throwing knives in the dark half the time. The Watchers that have survived have been working together rewriting the books with what they could remember and that is shotty at best.

"Well, lately the slayers and Andrew have reported spikes in vampires and demons." Fred added going through her notes. "You think something is active down there?" She asked looking around.

"Not outside the realm of possibility but what?" Lorne asked because while the Hell Mouth was open it wasn't what it use to be. This group put evil in its place three years ago but maybe something was stepping out of line.

"Guys, the only way to figure this out is to see for ourselves." Isabella stated and that was something that everyone appeared to agree on. "We got to go to Sunnydale."

"All of us though?" Cordelia asked which was a good question. They all couldn't just up and leave it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Angel, Buffy, Isabella, Gunn, Spike, Wes, Cordelia, Xander, Willow and myself will go." Giles aid and some of them didn't agree. They all wanted to go but for now unless more people were needed but the moment that would be enough. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Go team." Xander added as they all got up. The original Sunnydale group was heading back to Sunnydale for this. If back up was needed then the rest would follow. Since two slayers were going then the other two slayers could come back. Isabella and Brian exchanged a look meaning they needed to talk for a moment and found each other outside.

"Can you see if I can go," Brian started and Isabella sighed because yes she wanted him to go to.

"Brian, the people going to Sunnydale are the ones who know it best. Levy and Evan and Fred aren't going neither is Doyle." She was trying to make him feel better. Brian gave a disapproving sigh followed by a look. "Sunnydale is well at one point was hell's playground Giles just wants the top people for this."

"I know I get it but," He paused something was his mind that meeting unnerved him. Yes they don't have the answers yet, they never do right away. And of course with limited resources it would take longer but when your gut is twisting the way his was you need to listen to it. "Some things not right."

"That's why I want you here." Isabella stated. "If something isn't right I don't want you down there not until we have an idea what's going on." It wasn't about leaving anyone behind it was about taking those who knew this town the best and really who's been together the longest and really the Sunnydale alumni were Angel, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Giles. Gunn was extra muscle, Spike was a vampire to which they can use for investigation, Wes a trained Watcher and Isabella is so far the best slayer. Yes Anya and Tara are from Sunnydale but at the moment were not needed. The rest of them were LA people.

"Just something isn't right." Brian said again and Isabella reached out and hugged him assuring him that it was going to be ok.

"If something happens you'll be there." Isabella said while pulling away. She had that feeling the rest of them would be joining soon.

"I'm you're guardian and I just feel like I need to follow." Brian reminder her and she smiled. While she was more than capable of protecting herself that was true he has not lost his guardianship over her. She hugged him again and could tell he was frustrated not going. He was losing control and it was about that fear if something did go wrong would he make it in time to help.

The mansion was quiet as everyone was trying to get some down time before heading off to Sunnydale. Really they shouldn't sleep because the ones who were leaving would be up in about four hours. Brian crept down the hall to Isabella's room and looked around making sure it was clear. He opened the door and slipped in and shut it gently behind him. Isabella heard the door and sat up and knew it was Brian as he walked further into her room.

He sat on the bed and leaned in kissing as if she was going away forever. Isabella pulled away knowing he wasn't liking this whole going without him.

"I could be gone for three days." Isabella tried to put it all in perspective, which was true she could return in three days.

"Or three months." Brian added and she sighed.

"Ok, maybe but I promise I'll keep you in the loop." Isabella assured him and he nodded and leaned in for another kiss and she giggled a little.

"I care about you that's all." Brian was honest and she can tell. It wasn't because she was entrusted to him but he really did care.

"I know you do." She replied and leaned in for another kiss.

The next day arrived and it was time for the trip. To get Spike there without trouble of the sun and to get there in a timely manner they would have to fly. A four in the morning flight was the answer and when they get in it would four in the morning in California, be like time stopped. Isabella woke up but to wake up at one in the morning was crazy. She thought about not sleeping but went ahead anyways. When she sat up someone next to her groaned and she looked down seeing Brian next to her and she smiled. Their relationship of course was obvious but they did sneak…other time when needed. Hopefully no one knew about that, hopefully.

Angel didn't sleep and somehow Dawn was awake. She could wake up and be ready to do anything so she was his partner in crime at the moment getting stuff packed for the airport. Angel was outside with the flashlight packing with Dawn. He did miss his vampire night vision these days that came in handy. Buffy griped getting out of bed and was downstairs packing snacks for Dawn so she could spare everyone on the plane headaches. They got a straight flight there so that was good maybe, they'll find out.

Everyone was saying good-bye to the ones who were staying here for the moment. This would be the first time the group would be split like this since they joined forces nineteen years ago. Xander said good-bye to Anya and Evan while Willow said good-bye to Tara and Levy. Brian and Isabella said good-bye while Cordelia hugged Doyle. Angel didn't deny it, it was weird that they were splitting up like this but it wasn't going to last long.

Arriving to Sunnydale should have been like a class reunion but it wasn't instead they all went to the old mansion and crashed for the remainder of the night well morning now. Andrew and the two slayers would brief them when they wake up and then leave and the Sunnydale alumni would start their investigation. Isabella looked to her old room of the mansion and memories came back. But this time she had to share the room with Dawn. For Angel and Buffy this mansion held memories and it was strange to be back but sort of fun.

In Isabella's old room Dawn passed out as soon as she got comfortable and Isabella had her laptop open making a call. She knew Brian was up by now. The screen now had his face and the two talked for a moment while down the hall Angel and Buffy were settling in. Buffy lay out on the bed knowing they should sleep a little before the sun comes up. But it felt weird being back and they were somewhat awake from the flight. So to help get some sleep before they start this investigation Angel crawled into the bed and started to rub Buffy's back but it wasn't going to be your average massage though. They just had to remember this mansion was much smaller than the one in Cleveland. While the group went to get some sleep and get back into Pacific Standard Time something else was brewing.

Crash landing to earth wasn't fun but if that's where these monks were going then what choice did she have. She' heard about earth and who now guards it. But the monks had something of hers and she wanted it back. For three years she's been on the search for the monks and now she's tracked them to here. She gets up and coughs from the landing and looks up and around.

"Earth," She spat out and gave a disgusting giggle and coughed. "I hate this place," She rolled over and looked at herself as she was naked and then looked up. Two creatures then came over to her. They were dressed in brown hooded cloaks; small in size no more than four feet all in all they looked like hobbits with leprosy. They stood before the woman and bowed smiling but the woman didn't look pleased. "You brought me clothes right?" One of the mini creatures nodded and pulled out a robe and handed it to the woman and she put in on. "It's not silk but it'll work for now."

"We've been waiting for you my love," Another minion said and the woman stood up getting use to her surroundings. "This Day Walker is who you seek?"

"Yeah I think she and I could be buddies." The woman made the sarcastic remark.

"But she is protected by the god and the Day guardian." The other minion said but the woman didn't look all that concerned.

"It takes a god to kill a god." The woman smiled thinking what was next. "And the Day guardian please he's human now." She smiled and the two minions smiled nodding.

"All hail the mighty Glorificus." The woman looked to her minions as they said this.

"No please call me Glory." She smiled and limped. This Day Walker was who she was after because these monks stole something from and the Day Walker was smart and strong and if given the right leverage will obey a god. She needed the Day Walker to find what was stolen and well you don't steal from a god and get away with it. She just hoped she followed the monks to the right place she did not want to search the earth for this person.

_**So we see Glory is here but for what? Is Dawn the Key like before? I mean at the end of The Gift Buffy was pregnant so it's not like in Season 5 everyone's memory was adjusted to fit Dawn. Dawn was born and raised not made up. Makes you think doesn't it. Also the group is split something new right. And when you think about it the group should not have come back to Sunnydale, but then there would be no story. **_

_**And Glory said something about how it takes a god to kill a god. Oh that can't be good. So much is going to happen as we move on and there's going to be drama and sadness as the AI/Scooby team collides with Glory and her minions. Now in the show the minions came off a little…stupid kind of in this though they're going to be a little scary and mean. You'll see. More to come so what happens next? **_

_**Also trying something new, after each chapter I post for more stories I will write a little blog about on the forum which you can comment and expand on ideas there too not just the comments page after the end of the chapter. It's TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum if you want like insider details. Have chapters 1-3 for this story and working on it for the other two stories I got going. Which one day I will update Baby Blues just trying to work something out with it and until I get the light bulb to go off it'll just have to wait. **_

_**More to come thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Vote on the poll and check out the forum. Happy reading. **_


	5. Death Wishes

Chapter 5 Death Wishes

The mansion here in Sunnydale was…smaller than Isabella remembers but compared to where they live now, anything is smaller. Isabella headed down the kitchen where she heard the commotion people. She walks in and sees that her parents were awake and grabbing breakfast and Dawn was walking around still in her pajamas. The tea and coffee were being prepared and good old fashion cereal would be breakfast. Spike, before sunrise, hit up the store to buy food because while there was food here it wouldn't be enough.

"Coffee, coffee," Cordelia mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost ready." Buffy yawned as she informed Cordelia. Everyone was still tired and jetlagged except Dawn she seemed ready for the day. The mansion holds a lot of fond memories for the people here except Dawn; Dawn has never been at this mansion let alone Sunnydale itself.

Once breakfast was done everyone sat at the table ready to be debriefed on what to do while here. Andrew and the other two slayers would fly back to Cleveland until this was resolved. Andrew recapped what happened with some input of the two slayers. In general, over the last month or so after everything has been put together, a spike of demonic and vampire activity has increased. So the plan was to find out why, what is causing it and any other information. Andrew was finished and was about to sit but one more piece of information to give.

"So uh Sunnydale high school has been reopened." Andrew informed them and for Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Giles that hit a nerve. Ever since it was destroyed it was left in ruins for years. It wasn't until Isabella turned three or four did the town clean the debris and it was just an empty lot. Now a new school was over the Hell Mouth? That was a sign that says shoot me. The old Sunnydale high school group looked to one another and it was time to take a look at their old Alma matar.

Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Willow and Xander all stood outside of the high school grounds looking at the new building. Each of them felt a wave of memories hit them and chills went up their backs. Seeing the high school back wasn't comforting because the amount of deaths that have happened here.

"School being built, it means something." Buffy stated and Angel nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Xander asked.

"We'll sneak into the school tonight and see if anything is up." Angel answered and Buffy nodded. They weren't sure if the school had anything to with the increase in activity but it was a start. The Hell Mouth laid quiet for so long because nothing disturbed it. But now maybe it was angry. "In the mean time Xander," Angel looked to him. "Get a map of the old school and the new one."

"What's that going to do?" Cordelia asked.

"I want to know where the Mouth is now." Angel answered as they all stood there. "Also don't want to get lost when we go in tonight."

"I got weird feeling about this." Willow spoke up and they all nodded. "Maybe we should plan for the others to come down here." There was always a strength in numbers but right now they wanted to keep things quiet.

While the old high school gang was scoping out the school Isabella was walking the streets of Sunnydale. It was weird to be back, she thought they would never come back. Nothing has changed though as she walked the streets it was still a small town with all it little shops and still sunny as ever. But she could feel it; something wasn't right about this place. Of course this town felt off but it felt off more than normal.

Xander returned to the mansion with the maps Angel asked for and the team waited as Xander rolled the construction plans out. Isabella came in returning from her small walk and walked to the kitchen table to see what was going on. Dawn came in followed by Spike as he was babysitting her until sunset. The two Watchers were out at the library at the moment to see if they could their hands on some good books. Xander laid out the maps and it was time to get a mission and plan underway. Angel then looked up seeing a really frustrated look on Buffy's face

What?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up.

"Oh nothing," She said but Angel knew better. "You know I'm glad Isabella went to Hemery High school and now we're in Cleveland where Dawn can go to a different high school. I'm glad our girls aren't going to the same high school that tried to kill us for three years. We wouldn't be able to change districts or afford private school and wouldn't even be able to begin to prepare them for awaits them there." Buffy finished and Xander and Willow nodded agreeing about Evan and Levy not going that high school either.

"On that happy note," Isabella jumped in which meant let's talk about what' happening here. Dawn ran around the table wanting to get in on the action but was too short to see anything. Also people were blocking her way too.

"So what are we looking at for when we go in?" Cordelia asked.

"Pentagrams, secret passageways you know the usual." Xander said and Cordelia shrugged agreeing. "Ok so here's the new school brand new layout doesn't even look like the old school."

"That can be good right?" Willow asked but didn't get an answer. Dawn then pushed herself between her mother and father and Angel looked down as she was jumping trying to see. Angel bent over and picked her up and sat on her on the table and Dawn looked happy to be a part of the action.

"One minor detail though," Xander started and that made Buffy nervous as Xander started to shift the map. "Remember where the Hell Mouth was?"

"Under the library," Angel answered as Xander placed the new floor plan over the old one.

"Yes so line up the plans, new and old and now exactly where the library was we now have the principal's office." Xander finished as Buffy pointed to it and he nodded and everyone looked.

"How's that for irony?" Angel asked and Spike nodded in agreement.

"So is the principle evil?" Isabella asked, she knew the stellar history of the Sunnydale high school principles from Xander, Willow and Cordelia.

"That or in a butt load of danger." Buffy answered but he or she could be evil. This was the Hell Mouth anything is possible.

"Last two principles were eaten," Xander reminded everyone.

"You think that's in the job description?" Isabella asked and Angel smirked a little.

"Who would even apply for that job?" Spike asked.

"So we go in tonight and take a look around see if anything screams at us." Buffy stated but everyone looked up at her. "Not literally scream though." She added making sure they all understood her meaning. Isabella rolled her eyes and looked at the maps. Hopefully whatever was causing an increase would be found at the high school and be solved. Everyone disburse and Angel walked over to Isabella and looked up to her dad.

"I don't want you out tonight." Angel stated clearly but asking a slayer, Isabella of all slayers to stay in at night, that gave Isabella to give her father the _'what the hell'_ look. "I mean it."

"If you guys are going to look for the Hell Mouth an extra slayer isn't a bad thing." Isabella said. It was easier when she was three, Angel didn't have to argue but now she had opinions that were valid. Angel could no longer use the _'because I said so' _card anymore.

"Izzy, don't argue with me," Angel had a hint of a begging tone because he didn't want butt heads with her.

"Dad, really why shouldn't I go with you guys? If it's about babysitting Dawn we've got Giles and Wes." Isabella argued.

"It's not about babysitting it's about your safety and Dawn's." Angel answered but Isabella stood there with the stands that she needed a little more than that. "Until I, we get more information about what's going do me a favor and stay here tonight."

"How about I go on patrol and you guys go to the high school." Isabella suggested. "I'll dust a few vamps and come home." She was trying to reason with him.

"Fine," Angel agreed and walked away. The Hell Mouth made Angel act weird and Isabella sensed it. Buffy heard the conversion and agreed with them both for different reasons. Isabella walked off and ran into Spike.

"Touchy there Izzy," He stated and Isabella flashed him a look. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Isabella snapped and that was Spike's cue to just walk away. Then Isabella stopped and turned to Spike and he looked to her. She had a question to ask him, she's meaning to ask him since Dracula came to town. She couldn't ask her father about it because he was no longer a vampire even though her father has come up against slayers when he was Angelus. "Yes?" Spike asked.

"Are you going to the school tonight?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, they need my help." Spike answered and Isabella nodded but Spike looked confused.

"You're not going to the school tonight." Isabella stated and Spike nodded and crossed his arms still looking confused.

"Why not?" Spike asked needing more information.

"Because I said so. Besides I need to ask you some questions." Isabella answered.

"Ask away." Spike invited.

"How did you kill those two slayers?" Isabella asked and that knocked Spike off guard.

"Ok," Spike got closer to her. "That's a touchy subject and besides your father's killed more slayers than me ask him."

"Dad's not a vampire anymore plus he won't talk about it." Isabella answered.

"What makes you think I'm going to talk about it?" Spike asked.

"Because you like to brag and boast." Isabella answered.

"Well played." Spike said but he wasn't completely convinced. "If your father knew I was talking about how I killed slayers I'm a dead vampire." Isabella nodded understanding but that didn't save him.

"Well, who are you more afraid of me or my dad?" She asked and that stumped Spike. The answer was both. "Just get out of going to the school and I'll buy you a beer if you tell me."

"Drive a hard bargain Izzy." Spike stated and Isabella smiled and walked away.

Night settled in and everyone was packing up to check out the school. Spike came in and Buffy looked up seeing how he wasn't really ready to go anywhere like breaking into a school. She went back to packing as Spike stood there watching them pack.

"Feel free to help." Cordelia deadpanned.

"Oh, I would but not going." Spike stated and they all looked at him. "It's recon you don't need me besides you got Buffy. I say you got this in the bag."

"Whatever," Buffy rolled it off grabbing her stuff as Isabella and Dawn came in. Isabella and Spike exchanged a look and she got the message that Spike was off the hook. Dawn ran into her mother's arms and Buffy picked her up and kissed her. "You be good ok." Dawn nodded as Angel came over to Isabella. Isabella then leaned forward and hugged her father.

"What did you do?" Angel asked hugging her knowing she did something or she wanted something. He felt her shrug and she pulled away.

"When will you guys get back?" Isabella asked.

"Depends what we find or don't find." Angel answered and she nodded. Then Angel took Dawn from Buffy and hugged her. "Don't let her stay up." Isabella smiled but it was that _'sure whatever smile.'_ Buffy and Angel knew when they get back they'll probably find Dawn still up. Isabella then hugged her mother. Angel went to pass Dawn of to Isabella and then the little girl realized mom and dad were leaving.

"No, no," Dawn demanded, she didn't want her parents to leave. Dawn, like Isabella wanted to go with or have them stay.

"It's ok they'll be back." Isabella assured her little sister. The old gang headed off to see what could be at the school. Once they left Giles walked into the room and Isabella looked to him and knew she wanted to ask him something. "Going out for a bit, watch Dawn."

"No," Dawn protested to her sister.

"I'll be back in an hour ok. And then I'll read you a story sound good?" Isabella tried to reason with the three year old and Dawn nodded. "Ok," Isabella then hugged her little sister and set her down and she was off running.

"You're parents know what you're up too?" Giles asked but didn't sound surprised that Isabella was going out alone.

"Maybe," She answered and that was Giles' cue to just not question anything further.

"Well, be safe." He said and grabbed his book and headed to the study and Isabella left.

Isabella found herself sitting in a dark corner table in the Bronze with Spike, who was currently downing a beer. Isabella hasn't been to the Bronze so it was new to her. But for Spike it was like time never passed. Isabella and Spike sitting together at a little table wasn't odd or strange. Spike has been a part of Isabella's life; he was somewhat like an uncle to Isabella, Levy and Evan. He was that one weird uncle that you have but an uncle nonetheless. Spike had no soul just a chip to suppress his demon nature a chip that was over twenty years old, a chip that could give out anytime. Spike knew if that chip does fail then the girl sitting before him would kill him if he didn't harm to anyone she knew.

"You know, there are quite a few American beers that are highly underrated. This, unfortunately, is not one of them." Spike set the bottle down looking a little unsatisfied with it. Isabella rolled her eyes and Spike can see it, she was Angel in her impatient ways.

"Spike," Isabella was serious about this conversion she needed to know about herself and to learn about yourself you need to know where you came from. And if a vampire can kill a slayer she needed to know how it's done, why the two slayers this vampire killed didn't survive. She needed to learn from their mistakes so she wouldn't make them because while walking the streets today she knew her guard needed to go up. "This isn't about the fine choice of hops. This is about two slayers: one in China during the Boxer Rebellion and one in New York." She reminded him.

"You know, since I agreed to this out of the goodness of my dead heart, I think I deserve a bit more respect from you," Spike said as he pointed an accusing finger.

"You're a vampire," Isabella stated plainly. "Even with your chip. I still can't trust you." That was true; in the back of everyone's mind they knew they couldn't completely trust Spike. The only way they could is if he had a soul but even then a souled vampire doesn't mean it's a good vampire.

"Can't or won't?" Spike leaned forward over the table. Isabella didn't say anything and just sat there. In the shadows she looked like Angel but in the light she was Buffy. No matter who she looked like Spike needed to give her the information because she'll get it one way or another. Isabella trusted Spike for the most part but as she got older the trust turned more into a constant watch especially with Dawn around. Spike had proven himself to her and everyone many times over that he wouldn't hurt them but Dawn was Isabella's priority and until Dawn could defend herself then as a big sister and slayer Isabella watched her uncle.

"Come on Spike," Isabella sound tired of trying to get this out of him. "Tell the tale." It couldn't be that hard. She just wanted to know how he did it.

"Right. You want to learn all about how I bested the slayers and you want to learn fast," Spike said but he was stalling. It's not that he didn't want to talk about it; it was just weird talking about killing slayers to a slayer. And the slayer before him was his Sire's daughter. It felt awkward and how many levels of wrong was he hitting. This should be a conversion between Angel and Isabella but he knew his Sire won't talk for the same reasons. It's awkward also how much information and detail should be given? "Right then," Spike sighed. "We fought. I won. The end."

"That's not what I want." Isabella scoffed.

"What did you want, eh?" Spike asked. "A quick demo? A blow-by-blow description for you to memorize? It's not about the moves, love. And since I'm agreeing to do this without monetary gain, we do this my way. Wings." Spike stated.

"What?" Isabella asked with a confused look.

"Spicy Buffalo Wings," Spike explained further. "Order me a plate. I'm feeling puckish." Isabella scoffed again while rolling her eyes and flagged down a waitress and ordered the wings for Spike. "Besides like I said before this should between you and daddy."

"Again he won't talk about it." Isabella stated.

"Right, or you just afraid to ask?"

"Were you born this big a pain in the ass?" Isabella asked.

"What can I say? I've always been bad," Spike smirked causing Isabella to roll her eyes.

After eating wings Isabella leaned against the pool table with her pool stick as Spike took his turn while finishing his story. Spike was telling Isabella who he was before he was turned. She giggled a little finding out how he was a poet and a little bit of a mommy's boy. Then he told her about Drusilla. Now, Isabella knew Drusilla through stories but not from her father. Angel was open to talk about his past sometimes. He mostly didn't like to talk about anything prior to meeting Buffy because he was embarrassed. Maybe that's why he wouldn't talk about killing slayers. He loved a slayer and helped to give birth to a slayer. So the story of Drusilla came from Giles and Willow.

"So you traded up on the food chain. Then what?" Isabella asked as she took her shot and managed a corner pocket.

"No, please," Spike whined. "Don't make it sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel. Becoming a vampire is a powerful, profound experience," Spike explained and Isabella gave a look that disagreed. "It is!" Spike stated, but she would never understand. "I could feel this new strength coursing through me. Getting killed made me feel alive for the first time. I was through living by society's rules—decided to make a few of my own. Of course, in order to do that…I had to get myself a gang."

"You teamed up with my dad and Darla." Isabella stated and Spike just stood there. "What?"

"Please, I made their undead lives interesting," Spike argued but that's not the way Isabella was told. Spike, according to Giles with some input from her father, caused Angel, Darla, Drusilla and himself into hiding.

"Well, after Angelus mentioned the slayer, I became obsessed. I mean, to most vampires, the slayer was the subject of cold sweats and frightened whispers. But I never hid. Hell, I sought her out. I mean, if you're looking for fun, there's death, there's glory, and sod all else." Spike made it sound like it was no big deal. "I was young."

"So how'd you kill her?" Isabella asked as Spike moved behind her.

"Funny you should ask," Spike murmured before he reached out and grabbed her by the neck. Instinctively, Isabella reacted, bringing up the pool cue as a makeshift weapon, but Spike stopped her. "Lesson number one: A slayer must always reach for her weapon." Spike vamped out staring at her. "I've already got mine," He explained and went back to his human form and backed away a little giving Isabella some space. It was a good thing Angel wasn't here because if he saw that Spike might be dead.

"A good thing too," Spike continued on. "Becoming a vampire, you've got nothing to fear, nothing but one girl. Well now thousands thanks to your mom." That last part caused Isabella to smile a little. "Boxer Rebellion, China," Spike began. "I'd heard rumors that the slayer was there. So amidst all the chaos I went lookin' for her. She was tiny, smaller than you." Spike described her; it was hard to believe there was a slayer smaller than Isabella. "Had a sword and was like a mini Jet Li. She was feisty. Gave me this," He then pointed to the scar above his eyebrow. "There were lots of kicks and punches, and she had me backed up against the wall at one point, but I backhanded her and sent her flying. She lost her stake…had to bend over to get it…she wasn't quick enough." Spike paused not sure if he should finish, "Best night of my life."

Isabella picked up real fast what he meant by the end and she looked disgusted. Spike drank from the slayer and killed her.

"You got off on it," She stated and Spike stood there.

"Well yeah," Spike laughed a little trying to be cool as he lined up his next shot. But he knew he just made Isabella uncomfortable. "And you're telling me you don't? How many of my kind do you reckon you've done in?"

"Not enough," Isabella answered softly. Spike then looked to her forgoing his shot. Isabella stood there wondering what he was going to do or say.

"And they just keep coming," Spike stated which was true, she'll kills a vampire but another one comes in it's place. Hopefully that'll change with the addition of more slayers. "But you can kill a hundred, a thousand—all enemies of Hell. But it just takes one of them to have what they're all hoping for."

"And what is that?" Isabella asked him as he came closer to her, circling her like a wolf circling it's prey.

"One…good…day…" He whispered in her ear and she shoved him back a little. "The problem with you is, you've gotten good. It's also gone to your head that you're the daughter of Angelus and a slayer. You even have a nickname of Day Walker." Isabella said nothing. "You're half vampire and starting to think you're immortal."

"I don't think I'm immortal. I just know I can handle myself." Isabella argued and Spike nodded but it wasn't an agreement nod.

"There's a lot we don't know about you yet. For all we know you are immortal. But everything dies Izzy." Spike explained but she didn't know what that was supposed to mean.

"So that's it? Lesson over?" Isabella asked and Spike smiled a little.

"Not even close," Spike said and motioned for Isabella to follow him. "Come on." Isabella followed him out into the back alley. Once there, Spike took a swing at Isabella and she ducked with a lightening fast reaction. She then blocked another punch. "Ever wonder why when I fought your father or even you the chip doesn't bother me so much?" Spike asked as he swung again and then Isabella managed a punch.

"Dad still was a vampire and I'm half." Isabella answered as they stood there for a moment.

"You being half vampire gives you an advantage but don't think it's going to be the saving grace especially when half that vampire is a little bit of Angelus." That made Isabella mad, she was not Angelus and she swung at Spike again. She then grabbed Spike's throat and slammed him into the chain-link fence, but Spike just started laughing.

"What?" Isabella asked confused as she held him there.

"Lesson number two: Ask the right questions. You want to know how I beat 'em?" He asked causing Isabella to released him and took a step back. "The question isn't how I won? It's how'd they lost?"

"What's the difference?" She asked Spike not understanding him. He lunged at her only to stop inches from her and Isabella hadn't even flinched. That impressed him; she was not a little girl anymore that much was seen.

"There's a big difference Nibblet," Spike continued with the lesson. "Between how I won and how they lost."

"How'd you kill the second one, Spike?" Isabella asked.

"Hmm, a bit like this," He said about to lean in but Isabella punched him away and gave him a good kick in the stomach.

"How'd you kill them Spike?" Isabella asked again and she was getting tired of asking. Spike lunged forward and attacked her but Isabella was ready. She blocked him easily as her fight skills were becoming more refined these days. It was getting harder for anyone to keep up with her. Spike managed to snatch her wrist, she was good but she wasn't two hundred years old yet. He flipped her to the ground and pinned her down. Isabella looked up at him as he hovered over her. Oh if Angel or Buffy or both saw them like this someone would be in trouble. Isabella managed to get him off of her and stood back up. "Answer the question," She demanded yet again. Spike then paced back and forth. He was enjoying this fight; he hadn't had a fight like this in a long while.

"The first was all business," Spike explained. "But the second…she had a touch of your style. She was cunning, resourceful…oh, did I mention hot? I could have danced all night with that one." That last bit made Isabella roll her eyes.

"You think we're dancing?" Isabella asked him and he smiled.

"That's all we've ever done," Spike answered. "And the thing about the dance is…you never get to stop," he said as he reached for a disguarded led pipe and began twirling it, like he had with the subway rail all those years ago to another slayer. "Every day you wake up and it's the same question that haunts you: Is today the day I die?" He then swung the pipe and Isabella dodged it. Right now though Isabella wasn't sure what Spike was trying to get at.

"Death is on your heels baby and sooner or later it's gonna catch you," Spike continued on as he swung the pipe again trying to get Isabella and she dodged it. He slammed it back down and Isabella caught it and threw it back him but he managed to dodge the blow. "And part of you wants it," He continued but this was making Isabella mad. "Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because a little part of you is in love with it." Then without warning she backhanded him and Spike but he then caught her throat and this is how he killed the second slayer. "Death is your art," Spike said softly. "You make it with your hands, day after day."

Isabella didn't struggle as Spike looked to her and his grip eased up. She then backed away understanding the lesson Spike gave. Yes he did tell her how he killed the slayers but that didn't matter. What was important that she should take from this is that death comes to everything even those that are immortal.

"That final gasp, that look of peace, part of you is desperate to know," Spike said after a few moments of silences between them. "What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret. Every slayer has a death wish," Spike said. "Even your mother, even you."

"I don't have a death wish," Isabella argued, why would she want to die?

"The only reason you've lasted this long is because you've got ties to this world," Spike explained "Your daddy, your mom, your little sister, friends oh and can't forget your honey Brian." He grinned at the last part. "And here endeth the lesson," Spike finished. "Now, we should get home."

Isabella didn't go home she had to kill a vampire after what happened and it stirred up even more questions about herself. Who the hell was she? And was Spike right?

The old gang found nothing odd with school, well not yet. But it still didn't rule out the school as being a factor of the increase of activity. Angel walked down the hallway to his room but he sensed something. No he was not a vampire but he was still a father and as a father he picked up on things. So instead of heading to his room he headed to the roof where he found Isabella sitting there alone.

"Busy?" Angel asked and Isabella looked behind her and shook her head no meaning he could join her. Angel sat down next to her looking off into the distance. It didn't take a genius to figure out something had upset her. "What is it?" He asked but she didn't say anything. She was a little afraid of telling her father what had happened and what she was feeling. Actually in the last three years she's felt alone and it's been getting worse. Of course she loved that her father was human but up until he was human she had a connection with someone.

"I don't know," Isabella answer and it was true. She was lost or at least felt like it. "Just…I don't know I feel…lost." Angel then looked to her.

"Lost?" Angel asked and sounded confused and she nodded. "Why do you feel lost?" Should she say it? Should say it's because he wasn't a vampire anymore so she felt like some of herself was gone? She should talk about what Spike said about dying? "Talk to me baby," Angel begged. "No secrets remember." And she nodded and leaned in resting her head on his shoulders.

"I know we don't have answers but," She paused. "I…I don't know who I am and now that you're human I really don't know." She confessed and felt her father kiss her head.

"I'm your father and no matter what happens that will never change." Angel assured her as she sat up and looked at him. "We're still the same, you're still me and while I'm human you're still the one thing I'm proud of and one thing that makes any sense to me." There was more and he could see it in her eyes. "You're not Angelus, I promise you'll never be him ever."

"I talked to Spike," She spoke up. "I figured since I'm going on a soul search I wanted to know how he killed the two slayers." Angel nodded and he didn't look upset. "He said to me," She paused again wondering how to say it. "He says all slayers want death, that they beg for it."

"I've killed slayers before," Angel jumped in. "And I won't lie, I agree with Spike. But you're not like any other slayer." Isabella nodded. "Up until you well your mother actually, a slayer had nothing to live for. You do though; I don't see you wanting to die. I see you dying for someone to save them but not because you're selfish and want to end it." Isabella felt better, not perfect but better. "You're not Angelus, you're not alone, you'll never be alone, you'll always have me and your mother." She nodded and Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a much needed hug. She always loved to be in her father's arms, it was the safest place in the world. "Is breá liom tú mo 'níon."

"Is breá liom tú daidí." She replied back.

Angel crawled into bed with Buffy and she cuddled up next to him resting her head on his chest, as he was the best pillow in the world. Angel kissed her head and settled in but he was worried about his Isabella. While after the conversion on the roof seemed to go well and she looked a little relieved he was still worried. He didn't tell her though a part of him missed being a vampire because he felt a connection too. Of course there was still a bond but him being a vampire filled something. It was something of comfort that was now lost. Hopefully soon though that lost would no longer be felt for the both of them.

Isabella was in her room and as promised she was going to read to Dawn. Isabella sat on her bed with Dawn in her lap laying there listening. She would fall asleep real fast as it was very late. Isabella felt Dawn get heavy and she smiled looking down as the little girl was out. Isabella set aside the book and gently put Dawn on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Isabella reached for the light and shut it off and laid down knowing she should sleep. But something was bugging her and wasn't completely the conversion with Spike. It was this place, Sunnydale. She would find out it's secrets but in order to do so she had to sleep.

_**So Isabella is feeling a little lost. Of course I needed to address this, for sixteen years she grew up with a vampire father and then poof he's human that has to make her feel different. In About Her and The Gift you could sense the bond between them because of the vampire but now that Angel is human that changes everything. **_

_**Ok so what's going on? These last five chapters seem to tie into each other but still feel distance right? All five have set up the themes and elements of this story. So keep in mind because it all plays on one another as we move along. **_

_**What's next, I don't know you tell me. Check out the forum to see a more in depth explanation of this chapter if you wish. Comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading. **_

_**Angel to Isabella- I love you my daughter**_

_**Isabella to Angel- I love you daddy. **_


	6. It's Here

Chapter 6 It's Here

Isabella flew to a fence as a massive vampire attacked her it was another night on patrol. She kicked the vampire away and threw a punch. The vampire threw another punch and she grabbed him and shoved him to the fence and then took out a stake and the vampire was dust. She took in a deep cleansing breath and thought to herself job well done. She should probably get back to the mansion as the gang would be contacting the other half of the crew in Cleveland and while they might not talk she would at least get to see Brian through video feed. Isabella fixed her jacket and started to leave.

"Hey," the man said he was dressed up in a security suit and Isabella sighed thinking he was another vampire. "Miss if you're looking for one of those rave parties I'm afraid you're late." He said and Isabella was confused. "Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night." And then Isabella knew what he meant and nodded.

"Oh yeah right darn." She said trying to be causal. "My fellow ravers will be so disappointed it was my turn to bring the bun cake."

"You know if it was my call I'd let you do whatever you want it's not like anyone is using this place." The man sounded very friendly and Isabella nodded. "They just don't pay enough to argue with the boss so,"

"Already gone," Isabella said and was about to leave until the guard said something.

"Oh miss don't forget to take your uh…" He held some kind of ball with a yellow light in it. "Whatever this is with you." He handed it to her and Isabella took it. She held it and thought it was strange.

"Thank you." Isabella said still looking at the ball as the man walked away.

At the mansion everyone began to the gather around for the meeting as they waited for Isabella to come home. She was always fashionably late like her mom. Dawn was walking around the mansion and until this meeting was over she would refuse to sleep. Dawn headed into the kitchen and reached for the counter seeing her cup but she was too small to reach it. So in order to get it she started to cry. Angel walked by seeing her struggle and grabbed it for her. Dawn walked away and started to look for her big sister.

Dawn knew her sister should be home and walked around looking.

"Where Izzy?" She asked looking. "Izzy?" Then she ran hearing a door opened and smiled it was her big sister. Isabella smiled and reached out and picked her up and carried her to the main room for the conference call. Buffy looked over seeing them and smiled as they sat down. Angel sat next to her and Willow hooked up the video feed and within a few moments the other half of the gang in Cleveland appeared on screen. After some hellos and what's up comments it was time to talk.

"So anything?" Brian asked as he was acting as the main Watcher there and of course there was nothing yet.

"The old high school was rebuilt but nothing that made us believe it has anything to do with the demons around here." Willow added so like always they were stuck. Brian and the others have been researching back in Cleveland but it unless they can't be there it was tough. Isabella knew she had to show them the glowing ball she found.

"I might have something," Isabella spoke up and everyone looked to her as she pulled out the ball.

"Ok…" Xander trailed off as Isabella for some reason handed it to her mom and Buffy took it. "What it is?" Giles shrugged while shaking his head. Everyone from the video looked at it wondering. Buffy however was most intrigued by it. She sat there studying it looking at it.

"Maybe it's something a witch would use?" Evan asked over the video feed but Levy, Tara and Willow all shook their heads because that wasn't something they've ever come in contact with nor read about. Buffy still held it studying it.

"Buffy?" Angel asked and she snapped out of her gaze on it. "Seen something like this?" He asked and she shook her head no and set it down. Angel knew Buffy for a long time and the face she gave was a puzzled look meaning she was trying to figure something out and that glowing ball unnerved her. Isabella could tell her mom knew something or at least felt something from it.

"Well isn't this fun being at a loss?" Lorne asked as he sipped his drink.

"We need find out what that ball is." Wes stated but how?

"Yeah that would be nice but our records are gone and it's not like the Council ever uploaded these things in a database online." Fred added and everyone seemed tired of hearing that. They needed to know now because if they try to piece things together without books and documents then it could be too late. And they have on many occasions figure things out but cut it close. Isabella sat there thinking and knew there could be one place to find this information and now that they are in California then maybe they could get it.

"Wolfram and Hart," Isabella said and Angel looked over to her. Everyone else looked confused. "Wolfram and Hart had the same documents as the Council did maybe even more. There's our back up system." She said and it sounded great but there was one problem.

"Izzy," Angel began. "We blew up Wolfram and Hart…twice." Angel reminded her she nodded.

"I know," But her voice suggested she had more. "We blew up the building but you really think they would keep records like that in the building?" She asked.

"What are you getting at?" Gunn asked and Isabella looked to the screen.

"You keep files like that in the basement." Isabella answered and Buffy smiled, her daughter was brilliant. Everyone looked interested thinking about it.

"But the place has been rebuilt you think all that stuff is still there?" Cordelia asked.

"It's Wolfram and Hart," Angel reminded them meaning yes it's still there. That place had failsafe ideas and to protect records of that magnitude yes it they were still there.

"Question is how do we get in?" Willow asked and Spike raised his hand and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Sewers," Spike answered and everyone nodded.

"This is needs to be handled carefully," Giles reminded them. "First let's make sure these records do exists and then go from there." Everyone agreed on that. It would be nice to finally have something to look at and not trying to recount everything from memory. "Not all of us can go," Giles added which was true. "Angel, Buffy, Izzy and Spike will go and if there are records we'll get more people." Everyone nodded.

"So when will we go?" Spike asked and Isabella stood up. "Right now?" He asked. They had to because the more they sit around and wait the more behind they get. "Ok then."

Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Spike arrived into Los Angeles and it was surreal to be back here again. The city looked so untouched after being nearly wiped off the face of the earth just three years ago. The four headed to the old location of Wolfram and Hart and there stood a new office building. But in order to get the records they had to go under so they back tracked a block and headed into the sewers. Spike went first and turned on a flashlight even though he didn't need it.

Angel went in next and helped Isabella and Buffy in. The four gathered around knowing the sewers held more than just rats. Vampires dwell in the sewers along with various other monsters. Isabella looked up hearing something and grabbed her crossbow and fired and the others heard something die.

"You know," Buffy spoke up. "About eh twenty some odd years ago I would have found that very strange." Which meant this was totally normal.

"Ok," Angel spoke up holding his flashlight as they heard the water drip and run a small stream at their feet. "Wolfram and Hart is that way," He pointed and they all faced in that direction.

"If we're lucky there will be a door we can walk right up to and go in." Buffy added but getting that lucky was probably impossible so that idea was scratch.

"We need to be careful," Isabella spoke up. "It's Wolfram and Hart and while the building itself is gone the place still holds meaning. Bet the place is still guarded." Isabella suggested and Angel nodded agreeing. If the place still held records then other things will guard it. "Stay together, stay tight no stragglers." Angel smiled a little; she was becoming a leader no doubt.

"Alright let's do this." Angel stated and they gathered up their weapons and started down the sewer. They were a tight group and not just these four but also the entire gang. In the beginning they were sloppy and without blind and stupid luck they would have died a long time ago. But as the years went on the group became elite and a tight group. They knew how to form up and stay together. These four though were the elite and center as of now. They headed down the sewers with Isabella leading and Spike taking the rear making sure nothing was behind them. Angel and Buffy were on the sides back to back making sure nothing would surprise them. Isabella pulled the trigger and killed a lonely vampire and picked up the arrow and reloaded her weapon. Buffy fired off her crossbow killing another vampire.

They moved quickly not wanting to be discovered here and then came to a wall. It was the basement of the Hart. The easy thing to do would be to blow it up but that could ruin records and with their luck it would be the ones they needed. But there was one way in. Angel led them down the sewer and they came to a grate. Buffy and Isabella grabbed the grate and pulled it and Isabella went to climb in but Buffy pulled her back indicating she would go first and climbed in.

Buffy looked around and saw nothing but knew when this was over she would take a fiver hour shower. Buffy signaled that it was clear and they climbed in and crawled to another grate. Buffy and Isabella kicked it down but Isabella caught it before it fell and gentle set it down. Isabella crawled out first and looked around as she waited for the others. They all looked around as they were in the under ground level seeing stairs to the actual basement.

"You really think records and files are still here?" Spike asked as they headed up the stairs. "The amount of records we're talking about someone should have found them." He added but they weren't paying attention. They came to the door and Spike sighed. "It's locked." Then Isabella kicked the door down. "Never mind," They walked in and it was dark. But they saw file cabinets everywhere but there was only one way to find out. The four of them went to different file cabinets and looked in. They read the documents and Angel smiled.

"Jack pot." Angel announced and looked around. Now the question was how do we get all this out? The amount file cabinets meant it could take weeks and they weren't sure if they had weeks.

"We might need the whole team here." Buffy spoke up as she walked around with her flashlight looking at the cabinets knowing this had to be handled carefully. These records were all that was left and if they were compromised in anyway it could mean the end.

"Just haul out each cabinet?" Spike asked but that wouldn't work.

"No," Angel answered. "We take all the files and box them."

"It'll take forever," Buffy added but what else could they do?

While the four were out in Los Angeles Giles was looking at the sphere with Willow. It was unusual to say the least. Giles has never seen it something like this before so once again they were stuck, it was a reoccurring theme with them. Willow took a picture of it and sent it to Tara so the look at it and Tara and Levy were on speakerphone as they talked.

"It doesn't have any symbols to date it to any known time," Giles said while Tara and Levy looked at it. What made this ball so strange was that it glowed like there was some type of light illuminating in it. "What do you guys think?"

"Not sure, any mystical properties from it?" Levy's voice asked over the phone.

"No," Willow answered and sounded frustrated. "I tried to get it to speak or open and nothing it's just a…glowing…ball."

"Maybe it really is a glowing ball." Tara suggested which they had to take into consideration. "Should we try to physically open it?"

"No," Giles answered. "Until we know what we are dealing with I wouldn't open anything. For all we know it's holding something together."

"Great," Levy's voiced sounded frustrated and disappointed. "So what's next?"

"Buffy said that they found records from Wolfram and Hart and Wes is on his way to confirm it." Willow answered still holding the sphere trying to tap into it somehow.

"And if they are authentic?" Tara asked.

"Then we'll need everyone down here to help get them and we may finally get on track." Giles answered which was a relief after three years of feeling like they were in the dark.

Isabella waited and was excited to see her friends and Brian again as they were coming to Sunnydale. Dawn was just as excited because those were her friends too. Then Xander saw a caravan pull up and smiled.

"They're here!" Xander yelled out and Dawn came running to look out a window and see.

"They here! They here!" Dawn ran around and then she ran to the dining room table where Angel was and he looked up.

"Everyone's here!" Angel heard Isabella's voice and Dawn climbed up his lap.

"They here!" She informed her father again.

"Yes I know a million people just told me." Angel stated as he picked up Dawn and walked to the front door as everyone in the mansion gathered to see the other half. Isabella ran out and found Brian and hugged him. Evan and Anya were reunited with Xander and Tara and Levy were with Willow. Doyle and Cordelia hugged along with Fred and Wes. Everyone was back together and it was time to cram into the mansion. First order of business was to catch everyone up to speed. Next they put together who would go to LA to retrieve the files. The three witches informed them they can teleport the files over or at least a good chunk of them.

Angel, Spike, Buffy and the witches would go to LA. Isabella wanted to hang back and go to the site where she found the glowing sphere. It was the only to find out if anything else was there. Angel didn't like it that she wanted to go on her own but Buffy had to remind him she could handle herself. But to make him feel better Brian offered to go with. Everyone else needed to stay here and start sorting files once they come in so it was going to be a long night for everyone.

Isabella and Brian headed to the abandon area where Isabella found the sphere and would go from there. Isabella really wanted to find out what it was and where it could have came from. But what stuck out in her mind was her mom's reaction to it. Buffy looked at the sphere as if she could feel something but what? Well it was time to find out here or hopefully through the records.

He was the last one left. Hopefully by being here the beast would never find it but he could only hope. His brothers were dead and he knew the beast was here now on earth. The only way to keep the beast here and never leave or at least buy time was to leave himself. He was on the ground scratching into the ground a symbol. If chanted properly and if he recreated the symbol then maybe he could go home. The beast would be stuck here though and leaving something like that on this plain wasn't fair but it was the only way.

As he carved into the ground he felt his heart sank knowing time was up. He swore to not give into the beast and take what he knew to the grave with him. The monk looked up seeing the door being slammed into as something was on the other side trying to get its way in. The monk worked as fast as he could but there would be no time. Then the door flew off and something came through. It was a woman and then monk looked up.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said walking around the monk. The monk stood up but knew there was no way to fight her. The woman walked up to him and in a second everything went black.

He felt the slapping of a hand and the monk woke up and wanted scream but couldn't as his mouth was bound with tape. He was tied to a chair as the beast was before him. She looked angry as she stood before him.

"This can take just a second or it can be so painful you'll wish for death." The woman said and the monk said nothing and the woman knew she would have to beat it out him so she picked up a pipe and swung it at the monk. "First off I don't want to be here, I'm not talking about this room or this city or this planet. I'm talking about the whole mortal coil you know it's disgusting." She said. "The food, the clothes, the people. I can crap a better existence than this."

She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. "But, ok feel free to tell me if this next part gets a little too personal for you." She walked up to the monk as he shook in fear. "Because I'm told I have boundary issues. But I'm hurt!" She screamed. "Yes by your selfishness. All I want is the Key, I've been looking for it for years." She then smiled. "Oh right," She ripped the tape off the monk's face. "Now tell me where is the Key." But the monk said nothing and in saying nothing he knew he would die.

Brian and Isabella found the place where the sphere was and it was time search. Nothing would be outside so they had to go inside the place.

"What are we looking for?" Brain asked as Isabella looked around.

"I don't know." She replied and they walked further in. But as they got further in they saw a wall was gone, completely crushed. They both looked to it and from the looks of it this was recent not old. They walked through it looking around. They then came to a huge opening and saw a man tied to a chair. The two ran to him, he was beaten up badly too and if they don't get him out he could die.

"You're going to be ok," Isabella assured the monk as he looked up at them. He wanted to tell them to get out. "I may look small but it's ok I can help." The monk then looked up seeing the woman coming over smiling and placed her finger over the lips. The woman went to reach out but Isabella swooped around and shoved the woman away. "And I'm not stupid." The woman then stood there not all that happy. "Who the hell are you?" Isabella asked and the woman lunged at Isabella. Brian wanted to help but knew he needed to get the monk out. The last one died and if they could save this one then maybe they could get answers. Isabella went to block the woman's move but didn't.

The woman then knocked Isabella's arm away and then elbowed her and Isabella flew back and hit the wall causing it to crack. Brian couldn't let this woman beat up Isabella so with the crossbow he brought he shot it at the woman. But the woman caught the arrow and then snapped it with one hand. She walked up to Brian as he tried to reload and placed a finger on his forehead and pushed him back causing him to skid hard across the ground. Isabella got back up looking at woman as she stood there taunting her. Isabella then charged at her and the woman caught her tossing her again to another wall. Brian slowly got up and then grabbed the monk and went to leave.

"I just want you to know," The woman said as she grabbed hold of Isabella and slammed her next to a pillar and started to beat her up. "This whole beating you to death thing is valuable time in my life that I'll never ever get back." She then punched Isabella again. Isabella went back at her and the woman grabbed her arms and squeezed tightly and Isabella grunted. "You know I've always wanted to try this. You know that thing with worms where you have one you rip it in half you get two worms?" She asked. "You think that'll work with you?" She asked and shoved Isabella up against the wall. Isabella then head butted the woman.

"You hit me, what are you crazy?" She asked and then Isabella kicked her. "You can't go around hitting people," The woman said as Isabella kicked her again. Isabella went to punch the woman and she caught her hand. "Fine be that way." And shoved Isabella against the wall, grabbed her neck and held her up. "You know I just noticed you have super powers." The woman smiled. "That is so cool, can you fly?" She asked and then threw Isabella across the room. Isabella skid on the ground and rolled over and saw the woman walking to her. But then she noticed the monk was gone. "Hey where's my monk?"

Isabella got up and smiled. She then ran to the chair and kicked it causing it to hit the woman. The woman then stomped in anger and the building begun to shake. Isabella got up and ran out the window and landed on the ground. The woman saw the pillars around her clasped and then fall on top of her.

"Oh shit." She muttered realizing she used too much strength for this.

Isabella rolled onto her back and coughed looking around. Never in her life was she beaten that badly not even against Caleb. She barely had a chance and that made her feel very uneasy.

"Izzy?" Brain asked and she looked over to where his voice was. Isabella got up slowly to her feet and stumbled to Brian and the monk. Isabella was before the monk and could sense it he was dying.

"I don't know who you are but we need to get help." Isabella said and she went to reach for him but he pushed her away.

"Slayer?" He asked. "Are you the slayer?" He coughed and Isabella nodded.

"I'm a slayer." She added remembering that there was more than one these days.

"Day Walker," He started. "Are you the Day Walker? Daughter of…of the souled vampire?" He asked and both Isabella and Brian looked to each other. Knowing that much information wasn't good. Finding a slayer wasn't bad but finding her in specific meant something. Isabella nodded slowly and the monk smiled a little. The man closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts together and then looked at Isabella. "My journey is done."

"Don't get all metaphoric on me we're going." Isabella said and went to pull him up but the monk fought to sit down. Isabella and Brian were confused he could still be saved but something inside of her knew he wanted to die.

"Listen Day Walker, listen," The monk took in a deep breath. "The abomination found us," He paused and Isabella didn't know what he was talking about. "We…we tried to stop it but we've failed." Isabella nodded and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness hit her. "We had to hide…we had to hide the Key." He paused and took in another deep breath.

"Key? What Key?" She asked the monk coughed and let out cries of pain.

"You must protect the Key." He said but his voice was getting softer and Isabella nodded.

"Fine but we'll do it together." Isabella didn't want him to die even though she didn't know why. But the monk shook his head no.

"I…I cannot." He coughed some more. "Many more will die if you don't protect the Key." Isabella had no idea what he was talking about. "Keep the Key safe."

"How, what is it?" Buffy asked she felt scared. "What does the Key do?"

"It's life, it opens the mouth," The monk said and Isabella only assumed he was talking about the Hell Mouth. "It opens all things. We had to hide the Key so we did and sent it to you, to the souled vampire and the god." Brian was confused at this but when he looked to Isabella she didn't look confused.

"How long ago?" Isabella asked and the monk nodded without needing to say anything. "Dawn?" Isabella asked and the monk nodded. Brian stood up in disbelief not understanding but completely understanding.

"What is she?" Isabella had fear in her voice. Did this monk put her family in unnecessary danger? What was the Key? What can it do? What can it destroy?

"She's…human, a little girl born. She is innocent and helpless. Please protect her." The monk begged. "She is yours to protect."

"Why did you do this?" Isabella asked not understanding.

"In her true form you could not protect only as…a sister…as human can you protect her." The monk answered.

"Why me?" Isabella asked. "Why us?" The monk looked to her.

"You are the only one." The monk answered and started to fall. Brian reached down but he could feel it, the monk was on the edge of death. "Protect the Key." He didn't ask he stated and Isabella knew it, the monk was dead. Brian looked up to Isabella as she sat there in complete shock. What was going on? Why did these monks pick her? Isabella then stood up and looked out in the direction of the mansion. Dawn wasn't alone there but she was without her parents and big sister.

"What are we gong to do?" Brian asked her standing up and quickly looked to the dead monk. Isabella just stood there. She had to tell her parents but how? Dawn had to be theirs right? Her mom carried her for nine months and gave birth. How could she be this other thing? Isabella then turned to Brian not saying a word to him and raced back to the mansion. Brian knew he had to follow and looked to the dead monk but then he was gone. Brian quickly took off after Isabella. For the slayer she had no idea what to do or how to tell anyone this. Should she tell anyone? And Dawn, what is she going to do with Dawn?

_**So now it begins but this isn't going to be like season 5 oh let me tell ya. Parts of season 5 will be used as you can see but I'm going to go off road on this one. Out of this little trilogy I got going this will be one of the darker stories. So we've got the foundation going so what's next? **_

_**Well the forum topic called A New Story will have a more in depth look at this chapter and a sneak peek at a future chapter. Oooo right? But what I will tell you is that Isabella is going to go down a dark path. The sin's of the father will repeat, hint, hint. So with what you've read, what you might read in the forum what happens next?**_

_**Check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse for more; don't forget the polls as a new is up. More of this story is on the way, comments, reviews are all welcomed and thanks for reading. **_


	7. Divisions of Labor

Chapter 7 Divisions of Labor

Isabella sat up in bed wide-awake going through the events of the night in her head. She would glance down at her little sister once in a while as she slept peacefully. She needed to tell her parents but how? How do you go about this? Should she tell everyone? Isabella looked at the time and sighed, three in the morning. She got out of bed and decided it was time to tell her parents. But in order to keep everyone else out of this it had to be done in the dead of night.

Isabella left her room and walked quietly down the hall all the way to the end to her parent's room at the mansion. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Both her parents were sleeping quietly and she walked in. She walked straight to her dad as she's always done and stood beside him.

"Dad?" She whispered but nothing. "Dad? Dad?" Again nothing so she reached out and shook him. "Dad?" She whispered louder and Angel woke.

"What, what?" He looked lost for a second and then looked up seeing Isabella in the dark. "What is it?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"I need to talk to you, mom and Giles." Isabella answered and Angel looked to the time.

"It's three in the morning, can it wait?" Angel asked and Isabella shook her head no and Angel nodded. "Alright, go down to the kitchen,"

"Basement," Isabella quickly added and that made Angel more confused. She could see the look on his face asking why? "Please," Angel nodded again and Isabella left. Angel sighed as he lay back down in bed. He rolled over to Buffy to wake her and like Isabella, Buffy was one person you don't wake up and waking her up was the next hardest thing to do in life. "Buffy, wake up," Angel shook her but got no response. "Buffy," He shook her again and heard a moan. "Buffy,"

"No," She mumbled and Angel nudged her again. "Do what ever you want just don't wake me." Buffy mumbled and Angel paused for a moment thinking about it but then had to snap out of it. Something was up so they needed to get up.

"Buffy wake up our daughter has something to tell us." Angel informed her and Buffy gave a groan of disapproval.

"Before the sun is up she's your daughter," Buffy added and to get her up because this can go on all night, he took the blankets off of her. Buffy gave a loud disapproving groan as Angel got out of bed. Buffy slowly sat up and looked exhausted. The couple got up and left the room and headed downstairs. Buffy followed Angel for she was a zombie at the moment and the lights in the basement were blinding for them even though Isabella only turned on one light.

Angel saw Giles and Brian there sitting around. Giles looked to Angel and Buffy and his face agreed with theirs, it was way too early. Isabella came downstairs into the basement and shut the door and looked to Brian, he hadn't been able to sleep either. Angel leaned up against the wall and Buffy was ready sprawl out on the floor and go back to sleep. Isabella stood in the middle of the basement and sighed and had no idea where to begin.

"Ok," She began. "On patrol tonight Brian and I found another monk," That last bit caught everyone's attention and they all perked up except Brian he remained quiet. "The monk's dead he was beaten. We have a new player in town I don't know her name but she's strong." Isabella then looked to her father. "Really strong I could barely keep an upper hand on her but she's here for something."

"What is it?" Angel asked and now for Isabella this part would be hard to explain.

"The monk, before he died, said that the abomination found him and that they had to hide the Key." Isabella paused and looked to Brian and he nodded. "The Key, he didn't even explain what it was or what it can do except open something but," She had collect herself for this part. "They Key was sent us," She looked to her parents. "The monk said they had hide the Key so they sent to the Day Walker, the souled vampire and the god."

"Ok…" Buffy sounded a little nervous. "What kind of key?"

"It's in a different form it's…human now." Isabella explained. "And we've had the Key for three years."

"Dawn?" Angel asked sounding confused and Isabella didn't say or do anything. "Wait, what?" Buffy looked even more confused than Angel because Dawn didn't just appear on their doorstep one day.

"Ok, take a step back," Giles spoke up trying to make sure everyone stayed on a rational level. "Ok, Izzy go back a second."

"The monk said they had to hide the Key so they made it human and gave it to us to protect." Isabella explained but it's not like it cleared anything up.

"How do you know it's Dawn?" Angel asked he was lost on that part.

"I don't know I just…" Isabella paused. "I just know. The monk said they made it human because we needed to protect her."

"Dawn's not mine?" Buffy asked and Angel heard a crack in her voice. That was impossible, Dawn looked like her parents, she had some of their nature and she reminded Angel of Isabella when she was a little girl. Buffy carried her, gave birth, held her so it's impossible.

"Everyone calm down," Brian stepped in. If he was going to be a Watcher than he needed to take control of a situation before it gets out of control. "We have documents maybe we can start there."

"Well, unless there's another monk running around that can tell us more we have to go by what the other said." Giles stepped in.

"What does this woman want?" Buffy asked cutting Giles off. The tone in her voice was aggressive. Someone was messing around with her and even if Dawn might not be hers completely she was still her daughter and no one hurts her family. Isabella looked to her mom and shrugged.

"She wants the Key but I don't why and I don't know what Dawn is." Isabella answered and sounded out of control because she didn't know and when you don't know you get a little rattled.

"Hey," Angel had to bring her back knowing she was in fear for her little sister. "Stay alive in here," He pointed to his head.

"And in here," Isabella pointed to her heart. That was one of the few ways to get her to relax. "Here's what we'll do," Angel knew this can get dangerous real fast. "We tell the people of this woman but Dawn gets left out. Until we know exactly what we're dealing with no one knows about Dawn. Agreed?" Angel asked and he sounded upset. Someone was willing to beat Isabella up until she was dead and was after his other baby, no way would he stand for that. Everyone in the basement nodded.

"Well, we'll get two teams on this. We'll get the people here to just find out about this woman and anything else on Sunnydale. We," Giles looked around meaning the people here had a different task. "We have to find what she needs Dawn for." Everyone agreed to the plan.

Meanwhile at the Sunnydale hospital a man left the shift for a moment to take a walk. He walked down on the sidewalk and saw the ambulance pull up carting off another crazy person. He stood there taking in the night air and thought to himself that he had four more hours to go and then he could go to bed. But as he stood there something was moving around in the bushes and he turned around and a small creature came out. The man stood there a three-foot tall creature in a cloak came out and stood before him.

"My mistress will offer one more time," The creature began.

"Again no, I will not." The man said and the creature sighed.

"She never said she wouldn't she was just hoping you would be willing to." The creature explained and the man looked confused. The creature walked away and the man headed back to the hospital looking over his shoulder.

Morning was here and everyone was debriefed on last night's events about the woman Isabella and Brian came up against. But one minor detail was left out and that was about Dawn. With all the documents they were collecting they might be able to get some information there. But where to start was the question.

Glory had awoken and was told about Ben the man that she had hand chosen to be her eyes refused her offer. It was ok though she will still use him. It might be harder to channel through him but she'll get it done. But first the girl she fought was on her mind. It was bugging her and she wanted to know she was. So in order to do so she needed to ask around. Glory threw her shoe at a monster that she had caught earlier and tied up in her closet. The monster stirred awake looking around.

"Finally I thought you were going to nap the whole day away." Glory said and walked through her huge walk in closet. She then sat in front of her mirror. "Brunette, short, strong for a human and massively rude." She got up walking over to the monster. "Do you have any idea who I'm talking about?" The monster growled and Glory looked upset. "A slayer?" She asked. "Oh god, please don't tell me I was fighting a vampire slayer." She sounded disgusted. What she didn't know was that the vampire slayer she went up against was the person she was looking for. The only thing is none of her minions referred to her a slayer just the Day Walker. "Well gather your friends find the slayer and kill her please." Glory demanded and the demon nodded.

Back at the mansion in the main living room the gang was in full research mode. They were sorting the files by date while researching. Buffy, Isabella and Dawn were out while Angel remained at home. He would get the girls tonight after Isabella was finished with patrol. For now he was making sure the mansion was secured. Angel walked into the main room and sighed.

"Giles I thought you said you narrowed it down." Angel stated as he walked further in looking around.

"Well, Izzy and Brian didn't give me much to go on." Giles stated while cleaning his glasses. Everyone sat around skimming through papers and books placing them in proper order well hopefully in proper order. "She looks human so the mug shots aren't any use and Brian you can't be more specific on what she's like?" He asked while Brian set aside some documents after reading through them. He looked up to Giles and Angel and shrugged.

"Well actually she reminds me of that one cheerleader in school who thought she was all that and a bag of chips." Brian stated.

"Oh yes that one of course our work is done." Giles said with a hint of sarcasm and walked away to the kitchen.

"Hey I found her," Xander spoke up bring Giles back in and everyone looked excited. But they found Xander pointing to Cordelia and if looks could kill Xander would be dead. Doyle, Willow and Angel smirked and she flashed them all an evil look and they went back to being serious again.

"Well the answer is here somewhere." Evan came in looking at the books. "It's right in front of us and we're too blind to see it." Giles nodded and walked passed him. "I'm helping, I'm reading." Evan said as he went back to his pile of papers to continue.

"You know we're in a rut with this." Fred stated as she read and sorted through things. "We need a better system." She pointed out and the front door opened and Dawn came running in and ran straight to her dad and he picked her up and sat on the couch and looked through some papers. Buffy and Isabella observed the research and couldn't tell if it was productive or not. With eighteen people crammed into the mansion researching you'd think they could organize and find something right?

"Be nice to know where she's hiding out." Levy stated while grabbing a book and started to skim through it.

"No doubt lurking around some sewer or condemned church or rat infested warehouse you know the most usual haunts." Xander said and looked at a book and Gunn nodded agreeing. Isabella sat next to Brian and started to help.

Night had fallen and the research and sorting continued. Willow sighed while running her fingers through her hair. Everyone was spread out and getting a little tired of reading. Willow had a feeling once everything was sorted and organized she would have to upload them into a database so in case something blew the records up again they had a back up system.

"I just wish we knew what we were dealing with." Willow said point blank but she wasn't the only one wishing it. "It feels like we're going around in circles."

"And circles are going around in circles." Xander commented. "We've got circles around here Giles." Giles looked up not catching what they were talking about but nodded anyways. His head hurt looking over so many documents.

"Maybe she's not in the books." Tare suggested and took a bite of food that Gunn, Doyle and Brian brought in for everyone, nothing like Chinese take out. "What if she's not a demon or something?" That could be true; great everyone thought they've been wasting time. Now Giles heard that part, marked his book page and closed it and came over.

"Something new you mean?" He asked coming over, this could be true maybe this woman was something brand new. Everyone perked up thinking they might have hit on something

"That or something old." Levy suggested. "Like maybe something like the First?" That made everyone sort of happy that they had a direction to go to. Then Gunn and Wes finished talking.

"Yo, stop your grinning and drop your linen, found something." Gunn spoke up and everyone's attention was caught. "The sphere thing you found Izzy, found it."

"It's called a Dagon sphere." Wes stated and Buffy nodded but she knew it wasn't good. "It has a history going back many centuries." Wes said but he could tell the gang didn't want a history lesson. "It's a protective device used to ward off ancient primordial evil." Wes read summarizing the text as Giles walked over to see the notes. Wes took notes on it so if they had to refer to anything they wouldn't have to dig through all this.

"It says here that the Dagon sphere was created to repel that which cannot be named." Giles read as Wes jotted down notes. Everyone looked around. Isabella found something big all right.

"So are we onto something?" Lorne asked hoping so as Angel came back with the sphere just so everyone can see it and Gunn nodded because it looked like the picture in the book.

"I found it where I found the woman." Isabella recounted her story. "You think they might be connected?" She asked and Buffy nodded.

"Listen everyone," Giles spoke up because this was important which will add more fear to Angel, Buffy and Isabella. "Anything that goes unnamed usually is an object of deep worship or great fear maybe both." Giles said and Buffy nodded. If Dagon sphere had something to do with the woman Isabella came up against then she was more powerful than she thought. It meant she needed to keep a closer eye on her daughters.

"Ok so we are onto something, maybe." Cordelia added just then a noise was heard and everyone jumped.

"Uh oh," A little voice said and they all knew who it was. Angel got up to see what damage was done and if the object that was damaged could be saved. He walked in and saw Dawn split her juice cup and now juice was all over the floor. Angel went to clean it up but another noise was heard. Isabella already felt it and went into action mode. Buffy followed and Angel stayed close to Dawn.

Buffy and Isabella went outside in the cool night looking around. Something was here and it was hunting. Isabella snapped her fingers and that was the signal that she needed a weapon. Quickly Brian and Doyle got up as everyone in the mansion sprung into action but it was so quiet you wouldn't even known there was movement. Angel grabbed Dawn and whispered to her to be quiet and she nodded. Dawn knew the drill since day one. Brian tossed Isabella her sword and Doyle handed Buffy the scythe. Isabella took the sword from its case and held it ready to go.

Everyone else in the mansion had their weapons ready while Buffy and Isabella walked outside searching. The two quickly formed up so Isabella was facing front and Buffy had her back to her facing the rear so nothing could come at them.

"I'm counting three," Isabella whispered to her mom.

"Same here," Buffy responded as they stayed together. Then something jumped out of the bushes. It was a demon and it charged. Isabella swung her sword and the head rolled. The other two came out and in a swift move Buffy stabbed one with the stake side of the scythe and sliced the head off the other one with the axe of the scythe. Mother and daughter didn't feel anything threatening and looked to the demons as they were dead.

"Lei-Ach demons?" Spike asked as everyone came outside to see what was killed. Angel came out to see and was a little confused.

"Not good right?" Lorne asked looking around. Isabella figured that they were here for her. She then looked up to her father and sighed. Dawn then came out to see.

"Dawn, back into the house." Buffy ordered but the little girl stared at the three dead demons. "Now," Buffy gave her stern voice and look and Dawn did as she was told. Isabella looked to her mom knowing that by killing these demons would make this woman mad.

Glory looked to the mirror and looked angry. She was given the news that her demons she sent out to kill the slayer were all dead. But that wasn't all she was up against two slayers from what one of her minions told her. She turned around and Ben sat in a chair tied up next to another man.

"Alright enough is enough," She stated. "You're going to help me Ben, tried to be nice but I need you to find some people for me. Also now with two slayers in my way I want them dead. Dead as a doornail. I want my Key too."

"I won't do it." Ben argued and Glory smiled.

"Too late," She smiled and then turned to the man and she sat on his lap. "I need to eat." She stuck her hand to his head and he screamed as loud as possible with duct tape around his mouth. A bright light appeared and then it was gone. Glory smiled and gave a satisfying sigh. The man then started to babble and looked confused. "Get him out of here." She ordered and stood up as her minions took him away. "Now, as for you I got a good idea. These slayers at least the one I came up against is feisty but you're going to help me with that."

"I'm not doing anything." Ben was clear and Glory smiled.

"Cute, be her friend and see if she knows anything about the Day Walker." Glory ordered and Ben shook his head no. Glory walked to him still smiling. "When you're onto something and I feel it I'll know to come now hold still." She then placed a hand on his chest and he screamed as he felt something burning him and then it stopped. "Done now get out." The minions untied Ben and took him away. Glory looked to the mirror again silently declaring war on the two slayers.

Willow, Tara and Levy put up a spell for the night after that attack. Isabella was up in her room looking on and out to the night. She had to find this woman again. She knew she shouldn't go out on her own and do it but she was a slayer and felt antsy just sitting waiting for a paragraph to tell her something. Then she heard something. It was a person talking and she looked out. A man was wondering around the yard.

Angel, Buffy and Isabella brought the man to the hospital not knowing what was happening. A doctor came out and thank them for bring him to safety but these were more interested in the amount of people they saw now.

"Is it crazy month?" Angel asked as they noticed a fair amount people looking confused.

"Full moon isn't here for another four days." Isabella stated.

"There's been an increase in the last two or three days." A man said and the three looked up to a man in blue scrubs. "Ben, I'm intern here and I'd like to know what happened." He said and the three nodded.

"Well, uh heard him rambling on about greatness and light and so brought him here." Isabella answered and Ben wrote it down.

"Do you know him?" Ben asked and all three shook their heads no. "Well, anything else?" Ben asked and they shrugged. Angel noticed how Ben was eyeing Isabella and it was more than he liked.

"If there's nothing else then we would like to go." Angel stated and Ben nodded and the three stood up. Ben tracked Isabella as she left with her family and he smiled a little thinking she was cute. As they left the hospital and got within safe distance from anyone hearing them they talked.

"Yes," Buffy answered their question without them answering. The question was there a correlation between the spike in demons, vampires, crazy people and this woman. "But why?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out fast." Angel stated and Isabella looked back to the hospital and both Angel and Buffy picked up on it. "Izzy?" He asked and she looked to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah I…I don't know." Isabella then kept walking. Angel did not like seeing her rattled like this.

_**And that's 7. More of a talky chapter but the next one will be good. So Ben is here and Glory is now a part of him. So he's a spy even though he refused. Our team is researching and slowly piecing information together. **_

_**Now I've altered the universe, pray I alter it no further…just kidding. What I mean is Isabella has already had a review by the Council in About Her. The Council was destroyed in The Gift. So for this story there will be no Council or review. The group is the Council now. So with that tidbit you think they'll figure what Glory is and what she wants Dawn for? **_

_**Again I will give a more in depth look at this chapter in the forum. Next chapter will be the turning point for Izzy. Meaning what? So far I've given you two future chapter looks right? Well like a TV show I'll go ahead and give more, you seem to like it. So what's going down in chapter 8? I'll let you look. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

'_**Isabella looked down not believing it and then looked up. The adrenaline was pumping, her mind was racing. She didn't mean to but it just happened. Isabella heard the crunching of glass as Angel walked next to her looking at what was done. Buffy hung back not sure what to do.'**_

_**Read the forum and you'll get a longer look of chapter 8 maybe even a title. Happy reading. **_


	8. Only Human

Chapter 8 Only Human

_**A/N: This is a long chapter but very important as we see a shift in the story, a huge shift. Enjoy. **_

A few days went by without any real danger and the research continued. More of the books and documents were in order but it felt like they get a section sorted and then another section comes in. The "In box" stays full but at least they had something. Isabella came downstairs and met up with her mother as they would be heading to the hospital to investigate it. Too many crazy people were showing up and while living on the Hell Mouth with the notion that anything can happen didn't mean it was acceptable. While they went off Angel hung back to stay with Dawn. He walked them out and watched them leave.

"They'll be ok," Willow assured him and he nodded but it wasn't them he was worried about. Angel went back into the house as Buffy drove the car to the hospital and looked over seeing Isabella looking a little dazed.

"Hey," Buffy started up a conversion and looked to her daughter. Isabella didn't say anything or make eye contact as she gazed out the window. "What's on your mind?" She asked and Isabella shrugged. "Izzy,"

"I'm fine mom," Isabella insisted and that was Buffy's cue to just let it go for now but she wanted to help. Buffy knew the pressures of being a slayer and having sometimes the most unbearable burdens fall on you.

"This is no easy task but they wouldn't give it to us if they didn't think we can handle it." Buffy started hoping she was reassuring her daughter. But Buffy wasn't all that knowledgeable about taking care of a teen. A three-year-old yes; with Dawn it was easy to please and make her happy. Sometime it only took a hug. But Isabella wasn't three she was nineteen and a slayer and a vampire. Her life has become much more complicated these days and the complication wasn't about boys or school it was much more. But what made it more difficult about Isabella is that her father is Angel.

Angel was not an open book and sometimes talking to him was like talking to a wall except half the time you get more from a wall. Isabella was Angel in that regard. She would bottle up her emotions and then it would explode. When she was little it would come out in slue of incoherent, gibberish ramble and it be something that happened three months ago. Where others needed wheel barrels of help and reassurance Isabella needed truckloads.

'_Angel was repainting a section of the hotel after a drunk vampire known as Spike made a mess of things. Angel was painting the trim while Spike was painting the walls. Lorne was helping along with Xander. Isabella knew her dad was awake and home but he wasn't downstairs playing and pay attention to her. Cordelia and Willow hated those days where something required Angel's full attention because Isabella wasn't in the best mood. Unlike Evan and Levy who had two parents Isabella only had one. She wanted her father and she would make fits until it happened. _

_Isabella climbed up the stairs and headed to the level but it was a level that the kids shouldn't be on. This level was being redone so there was paint, plastic wrap; paint brushes all of that everywhere so it was dangerous for the four year old. But Isabella seemed to like dangerous situations. She walked to the room and saw her dad and went inside. _

"_Nibblet why are you here?" Spike asked and Angel turned around seeing his daughter. He then walked over to her and past her and stood outside the door. Xander smiled as he went back to painting. _

"_Cordy!" Angel yelled and he heard a faint what. "Izzy supposed to be downstairs?" He asked._

"_Yeah she's down here!" Cordelia said and Angel turned around seeing her standing in the middle of the room and then he turned back to the hallway._

"_No she's not!" Angel yelled and then he walked back to the window and Isabella followed and saw paint and smiled. "Don't you dare," Angel warned her without even looking at her he knew what she wanted to do. Isabella turned around and saw Cordelia at the door._

"_Izzy you can't be up here." Cordelia said and in less than a second Isabella's face went into sadness and she started to tear up. _

"_I want to stay with daddy," She argued and Angel wanted her up here but with all the equipment out and the paint fumes it wasn't safe. _

"_Izzy," Angel started knowing Cordelia would lose this battle._

"_Daddy," Isabella said and it was so hard to refuse her requests. She was so cute and tiny but if he wasn't firm she would take over. _

"_I'll come down in a bit I promise," Angel assured her and she looked up at him with tears. This whole week Angel had barely been home and she missed him. Isabella started to cry it was a cry of frustration. _

"_I, I, I," She started and the others in the room knew it was coming. It was the Isabella cry of "I don't know why I'm really crying but some thing's up." "I wanna anna, boggie, boggie," It was gibberish, it came out meaning nothing and Angel could barely decipher it. Sometimes it was coherent and Angel could guess what was going on but half time he couldn't. It came out that way because she talked so fast that her mouth couldn't keep up with her mind. "One penny, winky, winky,"_

"_Don't worry about it." Angel said and she cried. _

"_Angel just come out here, she's dying for you." Cordelia said and Angel put his stuff down and picked Isabella up and she clung onto him still crying but it's what she wanted, she wanted daddy but couldn't say it. Spike couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Angel leave with the little girl in his arms. Angel carried her away so they could be alone and Isabella was settling a little. Angel leaned against the wall and sat on the floor with his daughter in his arms. _

"_You ok?" He asked and he felt her nod against him. She just wanted some time with her dad and to hold him. She pulled away and Angel reached out and wiped the tears away and the smile was coming back. He then tucked some hair behind her ear so he could see more of her face. She was so beautiful like her mom. "There," He fixed her hair so it was tucked behind her ears but still hung over her shoulders. "There's the pretty girl." Isabella leaned forward and gave him a kiss and a hug. Angel loved it, she would just hug and give kisses all day and he could never get enough or get tired of it. "I'll be done soon,"_

"_Stay home daddy," Isabella pleaded and he wanted to but if duty called then he couldn't. Then in a split second he said to himself "screw it" he was staying in tonight. It's been a long week and he missed her. Every time he was gone he missed her and wonder what she was doing. Angel nodded to her request knowing they needed to spend some time together. _

"_We'll get ice cream tonight ok." Angel said and Isabella nodded. "Now go downstairs and play and I'll be there soon." Isabella nodded._

"_Kiss and a hug." She insisted and Angel kissed her forehead and embraced her holding her close and she held him right back.' _

A kiss and a hug these days only goes so far with Isabella. But Buffy could see it when Angel hugged her a small peace took over. She was a daddy's girl completely. She was Angel, which can make things difficult. Isabella glanced over seeing her mom looking at her.

"What?" She asked and Buffy smiled a little looing back to the road.

"You're just like your father." Buffy answered and Isabella sat up and Buffy knew that got her attention. "You are, both of you aren't exactly Joe here's what I'm thinking."

"I am a little worried about dad." Isabella spoke up and Buffy nodded, now they were getting somewhere.

"What about him?" Buffy asked and Isabella shrugged.

"I've just noticed he doesn't go out as often and seems to hang back. I know he's human now and I get it he's not as strong like before but," Isabella paused.

"But?" Buffy asked because there was more.

"I don't know miss our nights patrolling and just miss that time." Isabella confessed and Buffy nodded.

"You like that he's human but him being a vampire wasn't all that bad." Buffy summed it up but there was more. Her father was just the surface a deeper discomfort. "Izzy it's ok he's been a vampire for so long it'll take time. I still have to remind myself he's human. But it doesn't mean he's different." Isabella nodded and Buffy could feel that there was more but what was said was enough for now. "Please open up more you don't want to bottle all this up ok." Isabella nodded as Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Glory was getting impatient about finding her Key and the Day Walker. The Day Walker had the Key but so far there was nothing here in Sunnydale. She followed the monks here but maybe they led her to the wrong place on purpose. That meant she needed to get out and find the Day Walker it meant venturing out into the world. She wished she could kill the monks again for bringing her to the wrong place.

At the mansion Angel sat on the couch reading through some files and getting a headache in doing so. Then he heard the pitter patter of little feet. He loved that sound and in a second he had a little girl on his lap.

"Hi," Dawn smiled and Angel smiled. "What, what you doin?" She asked her dad.

"Reading," Angel answered and Dawn nodded and then got closer to Angel and leaned up against him and there goes the reading. He didn't mind cuddling up with her for a bit. Angel just held her and thought what Buffy and Isabella were doing.

Buffy and Isabella went to psych ward and got the feel it was full and they couldn't take too many more patients. They left the hospital wondering how this was happening and why. Isabella then looked out and saw Ben walking towards the hospital. He didn't see her but she got a strange vibe from him and she didn't like the feeling. Buffy however was looking at that the direction to the school. The two got back into the car and Buffy headed to the high school. It was a Saturday so they could snoop around.

Once there they got onto the campus and headed to a manhole and got in. They came in through the basement and it was time to look around. Yes the school was searched before and nothing was found but the Hell Mouth was here and both of them knew the Hell Mouth played a part. They headed up to the first level of the school and started to look around. The school looked nothing like what Buffy could remember. It was brand new and state of the art like the science rooms looked like something you would see at an Ivy League University.

The two walked down a hallway way to the principle's office where the Hell Mouth was. The door of course was locked and Isabella or Buffy could just break it. Isabella took a hairpin from her pocket and picked the lock and it opened.

"Dad taught me." Isabella answered her mother's questionable look and she nodded as they went in. The gang has been here and the only way to see the Hell Mouth was to dig up the floor but just standing here they got that weird feeling.

"Oh yeah it's the Hell Mouth alright." Buffy said as she looked around.

"So this woman, Dawn, crazy people and the Hell Mouth are all connected somehow." Isabella stated.

"Maybe the Hell Mouth feels more Hell Mouthy because weird things are happening." Buffy suggested and they both hoped it was true. "Wish I knew what this woman was or her name at least. Come on there's nothing here." Buffy said and they left the place.

At the mansion Giles and Wes jotted down notes that stuck out to them hoping it was information they would need. While this was going on Dawn came downstairs as Angel was researching and she stood in front of him.

"I need my poodoe clips." Dawn said to Angel and he looked at her funny. "Can't find them."

"Poodoe clips?" He asked and she nodded. "What's that?" He asked because he had no idea what she was talking about.

"For my hair." Dawn said and then Angel realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, poodle clips." Angel said and she nodded. "Did mommy pack those?" And Dawn shrugged. "Let's go see," So and Dawn went to investigate if Buffy packed them. Angel followed Dawn up to her and Isabella's room and as Dawn searched Angel had to just look into this room. It held many fond memories. This mansion was the vacation home but this room is where he and Isabella played all the time here. It's changed quite often from a baby's room to a toddler's, a school aged to a high schooler's. There were many good memories of this room and then Dawn came running up to him holding the clips and he smiled.

"Oh you found them." He said and she nodded and he put them in her hair. Dawn smiled and ran off and he followed. It's hard to imagine that keeping up with a three year old was tough but it was. They don't stop until literally they have no energy. Isabella was like that and now Dawn. As Angel walked to follow Dawn he thought about Isabella. She seemed…down since they've arrived here. Of course the gang knew and she knew if something was going on then it wasn't going to be a cakewalk. This group can make things appear easy like saving the world was just business as usual but it takes it toll on you. Isabella is nineteen but she's faced more evil and more emotions and has grown up so quickly than most people of her age.

Sometimes Angel felt like he gave her this burden but being born from a vampire and slayer and the chances of getting a completely normal child, the odds were against you. But once Isabella started to train he would forget that she was just a child. Even now he forgets that she's nineteen when she acts much older. But lately she's been down since Dracula and finding herself. She's been feeling…lonely. Angel knew that feeling all to well and he didn't want her to feel it. She was never alone in this and she never will be. She felt alone because there was no one out there like her. Slayers could relate to slayers, vampires and other vampires, humans with other humans. But she was all three of them and there wasn't another like her. The closes she had to her was Angel and now he was human. He needed to help her.

After a day of researching Buffy and Isabella returned to the mansion. In daylight Sunnydale was normal so at night is when the fun begins. Isabella headed up to her room to take a break for a moment when she saw a card on her bed. She walked over to the bed and picked up the card and opened it. She opened the card and read it and it had a set of instructions. Isabella recognized the handwriting and followed the directions.

Isabella went downstairs and Buffy smiled watching her leave knowing the plan well the just of it. Isabella went outside and saw her father with a bouquet of flowers standing by his car and Isabella smiled. She walked over to him and it was going to be a father daughter night. Angel handed her the flowers and they were her favorite, Jasmine and pink lilies. She could smell them and it she smiled.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Going out for dinner." Angel stated and she looked behind her and noticed her mom and Dawn weren't coming. "Just you and me." Isabella smiled as Angel opened the door for her and she got in. Angel got in and drove and Isabella smiled, it was her favorite restaurant in town called Tony's. It was just the two of them something that hasn't happened in a while.

After dinner Angel and Isabella walked the streets together talking and more or less reminiscing about things. Angel remembered everything about her childhood and sometimes wanted to go back when it was simple. After walking they went back to the mansion and went to the roof. Isabella always liked the roof, she could see everything and at night it was always pretty. They sat there listening to the trees and the night.

"What was this all about?" Isabella asked and Angel looked over to her.

"I've noticed you've seemed…sad," Angel answered and Isabella looked to her father. "You can tell me anything Izzy you know that." She nodded and she knew. But she was strong and she always wanted to be strong especially in front of her father. She looked out into the night and sighed. "Is it what's going on with Dawn?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"No, I can handle that." Isabella answered well at least she hoped she could handle it. "I don't know I feel," She paused knowing they couldn't hide secrets; that was a promise they made to each other. "I just want to know who I am and," She looked to him. "I love that you're human it was something I always dreamed of. I felt your heart beat." She smiled thinking about that day when he died became human and they watched their first sunrise together. "But then losing the vampire I feel like…I feel alone."

"Why?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know maybe because when you were a vampire I had a connection with someone." Isabella explained. "It feels like I lost it." Angel then faced her completely.

"Hey," He held out his hand and took hers into it. "It doesn't matter what you be come, what I become, you're still apart of me, the one thing I've always been proud and will always be proud of." Angel began and she looked to him. "You'll always be the one good thing I've created in this world. And you're the reason why I was born Izzy, why I got up everyday to fight." He looked to her. "Even now when I hold you, you still make the most sense in this world. Yes I miss being a vampire because it feels like I can't protect you anymore. Part of me says that you don't need it but I'm always be protecting you that will never stop. But I'm here that won't change." Isabella nodded as they talked.

"I wished everyday that I could have given you a normal life. I see what burdens you take, what you sacrifice and if I could I would take it all away. I wanted to give you a life I never had and one you always deserved. I still don't think I'm the best father and," Angel paused. "I still don't think I deserved the honor of being your father." Isabella teared up because it wasn't true he was the best father. "Whatever happens with this person, with Dawn know you are so strong and I will always be there. I'll follow you anywhere, to Mongolia." Isabella chuckled a little. "Things have changed and I know they were some great changes but I won't lie especially being back in Sunnydale, some of my happiest memories are when you were little. I'll always miss those days, they were simple and I know you wish you could go back too sometimes." Isabella nodded with some tears.

"I don't know why I'm crying." Isabella said wiping a few tears away. She could feel something was coming, something that was going to be hard not physically but emotionally and thinking back on those days where everything was easy made her wish it didn't end. She is nineteen now getting close to twenty and it was like that life was now really becoming a memory.

"There are days I wish you never grew up but then I look at you now and it'll never cease to amaze me. You, your mother and Dawn are the best things that have happen to me." Angel said. "And being human I still don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." Isabella told him and scooted closer and he embraced her. This was needed, this moment to realize they had each other. For the last three to four years things changed. They changed for the better. Isabella got a mother, her father became human and she got a baby sister something she always wanted. But still in all of us we do wish certain times just stand still. Angel pulled away and tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You know, no matter how old you get you'll always be my baby." Angel said and Isabella smiled which made him smile. "There it is." He cupped her cheek just staring at her. "Haven't stared at you like this in while so I'm going to just stare ok." Isabella nodded. He used to do that when she was younger. He would stare at her and admire his work. He and Buffy made one good-looking kid well two now. He had three beautiful girls to be proud of. Isabella leaned in hugging him again.

"I love you daddy," She whispered and that always got to him. When she or Dawn say daddy it melted his heart. For both Isabella and Dawn daddy was their first word. Well Dawn was dada no because he was trying to feed her food she didn't want; Isabella was just dada. It never crossed his mind ever that he was going to be a father until Buffy told him she was pregnant.

"I love you Izzy," He whispered back to her holding her close. She was in the safest place and now that she was able to talk to him and open up a little she felt better. Now that she knows her father would never leave her side and felt the same way she did meant she wasn't crazy or going crazy. It would always be Team Angel and Isabella.

Buffy woke up and went to cuddle up next to Angel but he wasn't in bed. She sat up and looked around and the space next to her hadn't been occupied all night. She got up and left the room and checked in on her daughters. But she only saw one in the room and Dawn was sleeping quietly. Buffy heard Angel and Isabella get back so they were home. She walked to the stairs and went down them. Brian was in the living room on the couch asleep. She then walked into the small den and found them. They were on the small couch and were asleep and she smiled. Angel was sitting up and was out. Isabella was in his arms and her head resting on his shoulder.

She didn't want to wake them not for the world but they would have the nastiest cramps in their neck and back when they wake up in the morning. But after coming inside the two sat and talked some more and then for old time sakes Angel sung her the lullaby he used to sing when she was little. Dawn had a different lullaby and it was Parting Glass. Isabella's was The Sleepsong. Isabella fell asleep to his voice as she always done. He would still sing it in Gaelic the way it was meant to be sung.

Buffy took one more moment to see them asleep. When she was in the other realm she would watch them sleep. Isabella never slept alone until she was about four. At some point she would crawl into bed with her dad to be safe. He was the guardian angel as he guarded her as she slept and he always will be. She didn't want to wake them, Isabella was in the arms of an angel and it wouldn't be fair so instead she left and came back with a blanket for them. She was careful not to wake them. They didn't need the blanket actually when Isabella did sleep with Angel even as a tiny baby she kept him warmer than any blanket ever could.

Buffy went back to her room with a smile and just before she passed Isabella's room she went in and cuddled up with Dawn. Dawn wrapped her arms around her mom and went back to sleep and Buffy smiled closing her eyes. It didn't matter what Dawn was before, she was her daughter now, she was Angel's daughter and Isabella's little sister. They were a family and family will always protect one another.

Another few days went by and Glory waited requesting for an ancient text. Glory sat in her huge bed wrapped in a silk robe while one of her minions came before her. She looked angry and frustrated. The demon she found and sent out on the slayer failed her now she had to find another way. It was a vampire slayer; she should be so easy to take out. But two slayers could be a little more challenging, still though it shouldn't take this long. She needed to find her Key; the slayers were not on the top of her list. Killing them would be nice but the Key was more important. Before leaving Sunnydale she would so one more search for the Key.

"Most beautiful and supreme magnificent one," The ugly little midget said while holding something. "This dark spell I hold in my worthless hands is our gift to you most wonderful Glorificus,"

"No please call me Glory," The woman said as she tried on some shoes. She then held her hand and the minion gave her the paper and she unrolled it and smiled. "Dreg right?" The minion nodded. "This spell is going to work right?" The minion nodded frantically hoping to please her.

"It will." He assured her and she nodded.

"It better," She threatened she was getting very impatient with this. She then held up a list of items she needed to get for the spell. There was a magic shop in town and hopefully it wasn't one of those hocus pocus places and it had real items.

Isabella geared up for a night of patrolling and Angel grabbed some things as well. He wanted to go with her and Buffy came into the living room with a crossbow. Paperwork was everywhere and the gang about had it with the research.

"You know," Isabella spoke up. "I say we just find the woman and ask her. She's not nice but this is getting nowhere and fast." She suggested.

"Might have too." Angel agreed as Brian looked up to Isabella and his eyes pleaded to go with her but he needed to be here to help with the research. He, Giles and Wes can read other languages so his place was here. Giles came into the living room to see how the progress was and saw Angel, Buffy and Isabella getting ready.

"What are you guys searching for?" He asked and it was a good question because they honestly didn't know.

"Maybe we'll know when we find it." Buffy answered and Giles didn't look pleased. "What?" She asked.

"We have nothing," Cordelia spoke up. "No visions, no text, got lots of texts but not what we want, no idea who or what this woman is, a hundred different things are going on but not sure if they relate to each other. We're lost. You guys are going out looking for something but what?" Cordelia was frustrated but so were the all.

"Maybe this is all just a random series of events and we're looking at it trying to find more." Fred added. "Maybe it's time we pack up and leave and see what happens." She suggested but Angel, Buffy and Isabella that wasn't an option.

"We're going out." Isabella stated and walked away and Angel shrugged and followed. Buffy glanced to Giles and he saw a flash of anger in her eyes as she walked away. Cordelia threw her hands up and scoffed.

"Why bother?" She asked meaning those three once set on something will pursue it. "Stubborn as donkeys." She compared them and Doyle smiled a little as he went back to reading. Anya passed Angel, Isabella and Buffy and got the vibe of not talking to them as she came into the living room holding some receipts.

"Honey, I know you hope we get more on our tax returns but it's not tax season yet." Xander reminded her as she stared at one of the receipts. "Anya?" He asked she looked up.

"I went to the magic shop today." Anya spoke up looking to everyone. "I was looking around maybe there something that could help and I saw receipts seeing what magics are being done here and this one isn't good." Willow, Tara and Levy came over to look.

"Yeah this isn't good." Willow spoke up. "Levy go get Angel, hopefully they haven't left yet." Levy nodded and ran to get them hoping to catch them. Everyone else got up knowing something wasn't right and they hoped this was related to the woman. "These items should never be combined, it's for the Sobekian transmogrification spell."

"The what?" Gunn asked.

"That text has been lost for centuries." Wes added which still confused everyone because they didn't know what was being discussed.

"These are specific ingredients and no mere person would know about and the chance of it being random is way too low." Willow added and Levy came back inside.

"They're gone." She said.

"We got cellphones people." Gunn reminded them and Brain took out his and called Isabella. He then heard her and it was time to give them some information. Brian put his phone on speaker and Isabella did the same while in the car.

"What's going on guys?" Angel asked.

"Someone bought ingredients from the old magic shop and these are to never be combined." Willow began as she looked at them. "If done so and if the text is still out there then whoever bought these can recreate the Sobekian."

"How bad is that?" Buffy asked.

"It's not good that's for sure." Anya answered.

"But the text has been lost." Giles added hoping that would ease them.

"It doesn't matter a normal person would not know about these items only a extremely powerful witch, wizard, warlock or demon would know." Tara explained.

"Who made the transaction?" Angel asked and Anya looked for a name but just saw the last four digits of a card number.

"Don't know." Anya answered.

"Fred can you run the card number?" Angel asked.

"I can try." Fred answered.

"You think this woman bought these items?" Buffy asked Angel but everyone heard it. Isabella thought about it and she could have.

"What will this spell create?" Isabella asked, who cares how dangerous the ingredients are what she wanted to know is when combine what will they be up against.

"A monster." Wes answered and Isabella sighed.

"Yeah not helping." Isabella deadpanned.

"Need more info." Buffy told them.

"There's no specific monster it's whatever characteristics of whatever is chosen to be that monster." Giles explained.

"Still not helping." Angel said as he drove. "Examples people and fast would be nice."

"Uh like if a spider was used it can be turned into a bigger spider." Giles answered which helps but what would this woman use. There are thousands of things she can use to do this.

"But why?" Lorne asked and everyone at the mansion looked at him. "Why make a giant monster?" And Evan shrugged and Giles thought about it. In the car the three asked themselves the same question.

"You guys ponder that for a moment we'll keep our eyes open for strange huge creatures." Angel told them and Isabella hung up the phone. Then it rang again and Isabella answered it putting it on speakerphone.

"Sobekites were worshipers of reptiles," Angel, Buffy and Isabella heard Anya over the phone. "I think you would want be searching for snakes, lizards those sort of things."

"Ok," Isabella answered and shut off the phone. "Go to the zoo dad." Angel looked into the rearview mirror looking confused. "There's a huge section of reptiles, might find her there." Then her phone rang again. "What?" She answered.

"You guys should head to a place that holds reptiles." It was Wes' voice and Isabella nodded.

"Already on it." Isabella stated.

"Wait, don't hang up." Angel looked to Isabella and held out his hand and she handed it to him. "Why would this be used other than to create a giant monster?"

"That I don't know." Angel heard Giles' voice over the phone.

"Better start looking then." Angel suggested.

"What if you guys run into this woman?" The three heard Doyle's voice asking them.

"Then we stop her." Buffy answered like no duh.

"She creamed Izzy last time." Brian added.

"Thanks," Isabella deadpanned. "I wasn't ready for her so I'm ready now."

"But," It was Giles talking.

"But what?" Isabella asked. "You guys do your jobs and we'll do ours." She then reached for the phone and clicked it off and sighed. Angel kept driving and found the zoo. They got out of the car and started to run. "Dad go left, mom go right." Isabella ordered and they split up. Isabella ran down a hall passed the gorillas and heard something, chanting. She turned the corner and saw the woman and jumped in the air and kicked her. Glory scoffed and threw a punch.

"God, you're so annoying." Glory grabbed Isabella's arm as she was about to throw Glory another punch. "Dreg, chanting? Don't hear it, continue." Then Glory threw Isabella to the wall. Isabella got up and dodged a punched and kicked Glory again. Glory backed off for a moment and then jumped and kicked Isabella. "Hate slayers but I'm finding I really hate you." She then grabbed Isabella and punched her and Isabella went to the ground. Glory circled her and smiled and picked her up. "That all you got?" She asked then threw her to the glass tank and Isabella went through it.

Angel heard the shatter and so did Buffy and they raced to it. Isabella grunted sitting in the tank hearing the chanting. Isabella got up and the chanting stopped and a huge snake was in the room. Isabella stumbled out of the tank and onto the floor saw a shard of glass and as the snake slithered off Isabella threw shard and it went into Glory's belly.

"What's wrong with you?" Glory asked and pulled it out and tossed it away. "You ruined my outfit." And that second Isabella knew she was dealing with something big if this woman could still be standing like she was, unphased by it. She smiled at Isabella and it was that wicked smile.

"My Glory, are you ok?" Dreg asked and she nodded.

"I'll be better when I kill this little bitch." Glory walked over to Isabella and went to grab her and then Isabella kicked Glory in both kneecaps. Isabella finally could put a name to the woman as she stumbled to get up. Then as Isabella got up Glory saw part of her tattoo on her back. There was a strap covering a small portion of it but she recognized it from somewhere. Glory left with Dreg following as Isabella steadied herself. She wanted to pursue her but something else needed to be and then both Angel and Buffy came running towards her. Isabella felt a sharp pain in her arm and saw a piece of glass in it so she yanked it out.

"Izzy, Izzy, you ok?" Angel asked and she nodded as he put pressed on the wound to stop it from bleeding and give it time to heal.

"The woman, her, her name is Glory and she sent some huge snake out to find the Key." Isabella explained as she pulled away from her dad and rushed to grab her crossbow. "Snake went that way." Isabella pointed and the three rushed out to find the snake. The three ran out of the zoo and saw it slither away and they got into the car and Angel stepped on the gas and chased after it.

It was heading to the cemetery so the three got out and split up again knowing their way around the place. It was slithering around and Isabella saw it heading the nearby set of mausoleums. She then whistled and Angel heard the whistle meaning Isabella was tracking. Angel headed to the sound and saw Isabella as she started to run. He followed her and saw the snake and he veered off in another direction.

Buffy was behind a tree and heard the snake slithering and she waited for a moment and then came from out from the tree and fired at it. It hissed at Buffy seeing her and then Isabella jumped from on top of a mausoleum and fired at the snake again and it slithered away. Angel cut it off and went to swing his axe at the snake but it managed to dodge it, barely. The snake was getting frustrated and slowing down.

The three chased it and it jumped through a window into a mausoleum. Buffy ran to the door of the mausoleum and kicked it down and held up her crossbow as Isabella went inside and fired at the snake as it went to get away. Angel came in with his axe and slammed it down at the snake and it screamed and Buffy fired one more arrow at it going for the head and it was dead. The three sighed and looked to each other. That ordeal was over.

"Wasn't so bad." Angel commented and then Isabella raced to the door and looked out and a horde of vampires were coming their way. Isabella shut the door as Buffy pushed a tomb's covering off and put it against the door. They didn't want to deal with vampires at the moment they just wanted to go home and be with Dawn.

"Slayer!" A vampire yelled from the outside and Buffy reloaded her weapon as did Isabella as the vampires were trying to break in. Then a vampire came through a window and Buffy took it out. The door was being pushed ever so slightly opened but another vampire came through the broken window and Angel stepped forwards and sliced its head off. Buffy and Angel were trying to buy time for Isabella to rest a little but she didn't seem tired and her wound had stopped bleeding. The door came open and Buffy fired at the vampires same with Isabella. The vampires didn't stand a chance against two slayers.

The place was quiet now for a moment and the three looked to one another. Crisis adverted for now. They got together for a moment and Angel checked on the wound on Isabella's arm. Isabella was about to tell them that she knew the woman's name but something stopped her.

"Hey?" A voice asked and in a nanosecond Buffy and Isabella held up their weapons. Four men were standing there. They didn't look…normal they were dressed in armor and Isabella thought to herself they looked like they were King Author type soldiers broadswords and all.

"The place to reenact the Great Crusade battles are off of Rosemont Avenue." Isabella informed them and one man stepped just slightly forwards.

"Heard noises, just checking." The man said but Buffy, Isabella and Angel didn't lower their defenses down. "We won't hurt you guys."

"We're looking for the Day Walker." One man spoke up looking like the leader and Angel's defensive mode went into overdrive. Anyone searching for his daughter never sat well with him.

"Why?" Angel snapped at him hold his axe ready to defend Isabella and Buffy.

"Want to talk to her that's why," The man answered as the four were in the crypt now.

"Never heard of her." Angel lied but he didn't trust these men. He may no longer be a vampire but he could still sense when something is just not right.

"We need the Day Walker for the Key." Another man spoke up and for Angel, Buffy and Isabella that struck a nerve. "The snake thing was after the Key, we need to know where the Key is. The Key needs to be destroyed." The last part for Isabella made her ready to pull the trigger on the crossbow.

"Who are you people?" Angel asked as he was feeling the need to fend these men off. They wanted both his daughters and that made him very mad.

"You know where the Key is." The leader of the small group stated to Angel. "Where is the Key? We saw the serpent and were going to follow it, so where's the Key?" He demanded and Angel said nothing. "Fine, you won't corporate then we'll just have to kill you." The man threatened. "Go!" The man yelled and the other three men held out bow and arrows and fired at Angel, Buffy and Isabella. Angel jumped for cover as both Buffy and Isabella fired at the men. Pop action crossbows were no match for standard bow and arrows.

Two men realized this and ran off. The third man to give them cover chanted something and threw down a ball and it smoke filled the crypt. The leader however did not flee he ran into the crypt wanting to find the Key and now. He got a glimpse of Isabella and ran to her with a small dagger. Isabella reloaded her crossbow and saw the man charging to her and she went to fire but he slashed at her and she dodged it. Isabella used the crossbow and hit the man in the jaw.

The man slashed at her again and Isabella reached out and grabbed him and threw him to the wall. The man then threw the dagger right at Isabella and she caught it and then threw it back at him and the man grunted as it hit him and was now in his leg. Isabella then fired at the man. The man held the arrow as it was in his chest and Isabella walked up to him and he took out another dagger ready to fight but Isabella stuck out her leg and with her foot she held his hand against the wall. The man then looked up at her and Isabella held the crossbow to his head and fired. Just as the man fell the smoke settled.

Angel looked around and found Buffy; she was ok and then looked for Isabella. The place was a wreck now, glass everywhere, and they had to leave now. Someone would have heard it even in the dead of night. It was quiet for now but they needed to leave. The vampires were dust and it was a small battle won but Glory will find out and things would escalate. Angel found Isabella as she stood there. Angel got up trying to avoid the shards of glass. Buffy got up looking around but didn't notice what Angel was looking at. Then when she found her daughter she saw it too.

Isabella looked down not believing it and then looked up. The adrenaline was pumping, her mind was racing. She didn't mean to but it just happened. Isabella heard the crunching of glass as Angel walked next to her looking at what was done. Buffy hung back not sure what to do. Angel stood next to Isabella and she looked up her dad. His eyes were saying it all, he was in shock but he couldn't say anything. Isabella heard her mother walk over to them and she stood there looking. Angel then looked to Buffy and she wasn't sure if she cry, be upset, too many emotions. Angel looked back to Isabella as the silence was louder than hell right now.

"You killed your first human, good job." Angel's voice was cold and dead as Isabella stared at the dead man. Isabella then looked to her father.

"Just like you now, we've both killed a human." Isabella stated in a dark voice. Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of Isabella as she stared at her father. Isabella then looked to her mother and within a split second something changed. Everything changed, Isabella wasn't the same. Buffy has never taken a human life, Angel, too many to count. But for both Angel and Buffy they never wanted Isabella to take a human life.

"You killed a man." Buffy more or less whispered as Isabella just looked at her mother.

"I don't care right now." Isabella said back to her mom and looked to the man.

"Isabella!" Buffy was about to scold her for saying something like that.

"Someone threatened my sister!" Isabella argued. "Not sure if you've been keeping up on current events but I just got my ass kicked by that woman. These men wanted me and they want to kill Dawn." Isabella took a moment staring at her mother. "The kill no human policy is out." She then walked away and now Buffy looked to Angel with more concern than ever.

Angel looked to Buffy not knowing what to say or do. He tried to justify in his head that she killed him in self-defense but Angel saw it. Isabella subdued the man and should have left it at that but instead she took the crossbow and at point blanket range fired. He never ever taught her that. With humans you subdue them and leave them but you never take them out.

He's killed humans because they were bad and threatening Isabella but this had to be different. Angel killed a human as a vampire but as a man he probably couldn't. But for Isabella to kill like that, to kill knowing you won, you know it's wrong but pull the trigger anyways it made him shiver. Buffy has seen this before with Faith. Faith killed a man on accident but found a lust for it. Isabella wouldn't grow a liking to it right? This was out of pure protection it had to be. Angel and Buffy gazed at the dead man one more time and then back to each other.

Isabella walked through the cemetery alone and fired at random vampires if she came up against them. The three men that got away watched her in hiding; this was going to be complicated than they had thought.

Glory waited for the return of the snake but nothing and she knew the slayer had something to do with it. As she looked out her window as Dreg came to her with a book and gave it to her with the page already opened. On one page it had a picture of a strange bird with the letter A under it. She skimmed the text and found the name Angelus. Part of her was happy but another part boiled. She's found the souled vampire and if the girl had the same tattoo then it was his daughter, the Day Walker. She threw the book but at least she knew who she was up against.

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile__._

_**Ok so…a little dark right? And if you listen to the song you really feel that it's dark. This was a long chapter but I'll break it down a little and even more so in the forum. **_

_**The first half is to show the last bit of innocence of the Angel and Isabella bond. From here on out they will change and not grow cold to one another but this puts a huge strain on both of them. She's kind of following in his footsteps but not in the way he wanted. She's somewhat like Faith but Faith was a problem slayer before. Isabella was never like this. So why is this happening? **_

_**For Buffy it brings back unwanted memories of Faith and that ordeal. It's not so much that Isabella killed a man but it's what will happen next? What will this do to Isabella? She has people to help unlike Faith. **_

_**I've brought in the Ancient Order. Why so soon? This will put more strain on our family and like I've said this story won't be about fighting the evil around you, but in you. **_

_**This is Isabella's first step down a dark path. She killed a human when it was not needed. In fact they could kept the man alive and questioned him but she took him out. She took him out at point blank range too which means it holds some serious underlying issues. **_

_**So more will be in the forum and now we hit the ground running. The two camps kind of know who each other are but still not completely. From here until the end it's going to be none stop, fast pace and…sad well sadder than the other two stories. Also if you remember from About Her and The Gift, Isabella's lullaby, keep that in mind. Both Dawn and Isabella have a lullaby and the words from each have a message for this story. More about that can be read in the forum**_

_**Here's look to chapter 9: **_

'"_**This is world is mine and I'm taking it." Glory a glint in her eye and Isabella then crossed her arms and looked Glory right in the eye showing that she wasn't afraid. **_

"_**I'm not giving in, this is my world, I took it, it's mine, I split blood." Isabella stated and that was a challenge and Angel was happy with that statement but knew it was not only bold but maybe a stupid move. Glory walked closer to Isabella looking at her as if she was sizing up her competition. **_

"_**We'll see little girl," Glory threatened once more and looked to Angel as he stood there. She then walked over to him and he held his ground. "What's daddy going to do?"'**_

_**A longer sneak peek will be in the forum if you're craving for more along with a more detail look into Only Human.**_

_**Hope you guys like it so far. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Song- Regulator by The Clutch. **_


	9. Threats and Fear

Chapter 10 Threats and Fear

Isabella sat in the small training room. She let out a sigh and stood up looking at the punching bag and walked to it making sure the tape on her hands were tight but not too tight. She then started to punch the bag letting some of the frustration out from last night. After leaving the cemetery Isabella disappeared and came home at sunrise. Her mother was the one there to greet her but it wasn't a good morning do you want breakfast greeting. No words just looks of disapproval.

As Isabella punched the bag both Angel and Buffy walked into the training room and stood at the entrance. Angel leaned against the entrance way as Buffy stood there.

"Is this a private catharsis or can anyone watch?" Angel asked and Isabella stopped punching the bag and looked up to her parents. Everyone had a serious and stern look. "Last night, we need to talk." Isabella stood there for a moment and took a few steps from the punching bag.

"I don't want to talk about it." Isabella stated flat and blunt. Buffy nodded but they had to talk.

"That's just to bad cause we are." Buffy was frank and blunt right back. Isabella stood there for a moment not saying anything. "You killed a man. Granted we don't know what he wanted but you killed him."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Isabella snapped and that did not sit with Angel. This was going to be a long talk. Buffy gave Isabella stern look and with her eyes told her daughter that she wasn't happy with the response.

"Izzy, we need to talk about it. You don't want on blood on your hands it'll kill you." Buffy explained from experience with Faith; plus Angel knows all too well what it feels like to carry the memory killing a human, it can destroy you.

"He threatened you, dad, Dawn and me what was I supposed to do?" Isabella asked.

"You know the answer." Angel stated he couldn't defend her all the time. This time she had to own up to her actions. "You know the law,"

"I am the law." Isabella added and both Angel and Buffy glanced at one another and this was about to get ugly.

"Izzy," Buffy scold her and Isabella turned her back and enough was enough.

"Isabella! You never ever as long you live turn your back to your mother." Angel's voice was no longer sweet and caring. It was stern and big a voice Isabella may have heard once in her life. "Isabella Buffy O'Brien you look at me when I'm talking to you." Angel took a step further into the training room and Isabella turned around facing them. "I don't care that you're nineteen, I don't care that you're some other powerful being, I don't care that you don't always agree but I am your father and she is your mother and you will listen and will never turn your back." Isabella remained calm on the outside but on the inside she knew she was in trouble and she was afraid. Her father might be a human but he still knew how to act bigger than that.

When she was little it would have been sent her to the corner and then apologize but this was bigger than disobeying an order and sending her to the corner wouldn't do anything.

"Izzy, please listen and talk to us what is going on?" Buffy asked she wanted to help and find the root now before it was too late. Isabella shrugged and it was her father's side coming out. "You don't have to do this alone. We're all protecting Dawn together." Isabella then sat down and took in a deep breath and then let out a sob. Buffy and Angel rushed to her knowing a break through was about to happen. Buffy sat down right next to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter as Angel got down to his knees and was before her.

"It's ok Izzy," Buffy assured her or at least tried. "It's ok," Buffy kissed her head as Angel sat there and reached out taking her hand into his. "What happened?" Isabella pulled away looking to her parents honestly she had no idea.

"Facing Glory," Isabella began. "I feel so helpless what if I fail and Dawn gets hurt or dies and it's because of me?" Isabella asked and Angel shook his head as Buffy kissed Isabella's head running her fingers through her hair.

"You'll never fail ok." Angel assured her. "You can't fail. We're going to get through this somehow. I know your rattled and not thinking clearly but you have to start. Our lives, your life may depend on it." Isabella wiped a tear away.

"Don't shut us out." Buffy begged and Isabella rested her head on her mom's shoulder. "We're not mad, we just want to understand."

"I killed a man." Isabella stated and that was the first step admitting your fault. Angel got up and sat next to her. She didn't face him they just sat there. What could he say to her these days? It was easy when she was a little girl but she was a little girl anymore. He had tell himself that she wasn't three anymore. He couldn't protect from everything like he used to like he wants to. She looked so sick and pale so what words of comfort could he offer her? Would he be a bad father for saying what he's about to say?

"Izzy, you're not a killer and I know that." Angel was soft in his voice trying to sound like a loving father. Isabella didn't look up at him but he could tell she was listening whether she believed him or not. "But you're going to do whatever you have to do to keep your sister safe." She then looked up to him with those green eyes accepting his words. Buffy wasn't sure if she liked that or not. She agreed with the first part but the second she only half agreed.

Angel shut the door behind him as Buffy stood in their room and turned and faced him. There was more that they had to do with Isabella but right now Buffy needed to address something. Angel could see it in her stands something was bothering her.

"We need to talk." Buffy stated and Angel nodded. "About us." She clarified and then Angel looked confused. "I get what you're trying to do for her but I don't agree."

"I'm trying to help her before she goes rouge like Faith did. Because if she does I don't think anyone could stop her." Angel stated his argument.

"That's peachy, great but telling her that she needs to do what needs to be done like killing a man isn't the way to go." Buffy debated. "You can't go around killing people."

"I've never raised her like that." Angel said.

"But you killed for her, humans included." Buffy added.

"You wouldn't kill a man if he threatened your daughter?" Angel asked and that was a bit of a double edge sword right there. Buffy didn't say anything but there had to be a line on when it needs to stop. "She's not going to develop a taste for it."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked. "She's half vampire, may not be thirst for blood to drink but she may still the feel." Angel took offense to that and stood up straight.

"What are you trying to say?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Buffy answered because she really didn't. "I don't know."

"Look, I'm afraid for her ok I am. I'm scared out of my mind for Dawn. And what scares me the most is I can't protect them." Angel admitted. "I can't protect our daughters not as a man."

"So you want to be a vampire again?" Buffy asked.

"That's huge leap." Angel deadpanned and the whole atmosphere of the room changed.

"Well what else could it be? You're human now you're right you can't protect them." Buffy stated but it came out wrong. She cursed herself for saying it knowing how Angel was going to take it.

"You wanted me human didn't you?" Angel asked and Buffy couldn't deny it. "I gave you up to give you a better life Buffy. I wanted you happy so I gave you up."

"A lot of good that did." Buffy muttered and Angel stood there.

"Guess I'm more fun being a superhero right? I mean Isabella's going through this phase where she misses the vampire. Do you want me to be a vampire again? We're on the Hell Mouth won't take long."

"Angel!" Buffy scold at him and was shock he would say something like that. You could tell that Isabella was Angel's daughter they both bottle up their emotions and then when it comes out it's issues from months ago in Angel's case years ago.

"She killed a man because of me right?" Angel asked. "Might have raised her to not do it but doesn't mean she won't follow."

"Angel this isn't your fault ok." Buffy tried to reassure him. "We're all getting tired ok. This Glory is taking her toll on research and she's messing with Izzy. But we need to take a break, do something I don't know."

"I am doing something, I'm trying to keep one daughter safe and the other from losing it." Angel answered but Buffy didn't say anything and Angel could sense something underneath. "Then what is it?" Angel asked. "What is it? You're a god you tell me." Buffy didn't like that he played that card. "I did the best I could with what I had." Meaning if Buffy was trying to get at him raising Isabella to do this, maybe not directly, was his fault.

"And you did a great job." Buffy tried to make that sound sincere because it was true but it didn't come out that way well not to Angel.

"Don't patronize me." Angel went to walk away.

"I'm not," Buffy snapped. "Angel," She paused again and he looked to her. "Fine walk away like you always do." That made something blow in Angel.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Angel asked and walked over to her. "I never walked away. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Yeah and I'm pretty normal now." Buffy deadpanned.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't gone off to be some higher being than maybe some of this wouldn't be happening." Angel snapped at her.

"Excuse me!" Buffy raised her voice. "You think I had a choice? You think I wanted to leave?" Buffy asked. "I never wanted to leave Izzy, ever! I had no choice. I choose to come back to this sorry world for her, for you." She looked at Angel in the eye. "I'm not mother of the year but at least I embraced my destiny, you wanted out a few times."

"I died for you!" Angel yelled at her. "I died for Izzy!" He reminded her and they just stared at each other for a moment. "Anything else?" He asked and Buffy said nothing as she stood there. Angel nodded and left the room and Buffy remained standing.

Isabella heard the whole thing from her room. Dawn sat in bed with her letting Isabella style her hair. Dawn couldn't hear it unlike Isabella, she had vampire hearing so the conversion was clear to her. But as Isabella listen to the fight she slowly started to stop braiding. Dawn noticed and turned to Isabella and smiled and got into her lap. She has never heard her parents fight like that and it scared her. Dawn had no idea what had just occurred and got up and went behind Isabella.

"I do your hair now ok." Dawn stated and grabbed the brush and started to comb Isabella's hair. "You tired Izzy?" Dawn asked and Isabella nodded fighting the tears. The tears that tried to surface were from the man she killed, the argument that her parents just had with her in the training room and the fight they just had now. "You need peace and quiet." Dawn explained. "What you think?" Isabella tried to smile but couldn't. Dawn then came around and saw a tear falling and rolling down Isabella's cheek. "Oh, Izzy," Dawn sound concerned and reached out and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry, I make it better." She assured her big sister and climbed into her arms. "Oh all the money that e'er I spent," Dawn started to sing and Isabella embraced her as Dawn sung to her.

Glory made sure she looked good and started out into the streets of Sunnydale. She decided to go and visit the old mansion on the out part of town. After getting there she walked around the place and it felt empty. Everyone had gone out. Buffy told them to get out today and do something fun. The only person that was at the mansion was Spike and he was asleep. Glory opened the door and looked around.

Isabella went on a walk with Brian but they said nothing. Brian just held her hand and could feel that she was closing off. He wasn't sure if he should ask what was going on or not. After the long and quiet walk Brian was going to go to the library and Isabella just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. It was a horrible day. Isabella opened the door and walked in with a sigh.

"Long day sweetie?" Glory asked and Isabella stood there motionless. "So this is where the slayer eats, sleeps and…" She looked around wiping her fingers across the shelving surfaces looking disgusted. "Combs her hair. So cute, can't stand it." She finished looking around. Isabella's gaze headed straight for the fireplace seeing some potential weapons. "Personally it's not bad here but I'd need more space. But this must be fine just for you." She then reached for other little things. While Glory was talking Isabella was able to sneak over to the fireplace and grabbed a rod but as soon as she turned around Glory was right behind her. Isabella took a step back as Glory took the rod from her. "Isabella," Glory began. "If I wanted to fight you could tell by you being dead already." Glory giggled and Isabella remained quiet. Glory twirled the rod and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So play nice little girl."

"What do you want?" Isabella demanded while crossing her arms standing there. Of course she knew the answer to that stupid question but she as so shaken up, so scared at the moment. All that kept going through her head was Dawn. She hoped Dawn was ok and not here.

"The Key why else would I be in this hell hole." Glory answered and with the rod she pointed to Isabella, the rod was now her scepter. "See Isabella, can I call you Bella?" Isabella said nothing to that name. "I think you know where the Key is." Glory stated with a smile. "And that's a good thing."

"Glad you think so." Isabella deadpanned.

"Yeah and it's the only thing keeping you alive right now too." Glory said with a slight hint of anger. Isabella however remained there and a small wave of relief washed over her. Glory didn't know it was Dawn she was just here poking around. But still Isabella wasn't out of the woods not by a long shot. "Because you may be tiny queen in vampire world but to me you're just a bug, a bug that needs to be squashed." Glory said and then Angel walked into the living room. Angel has yet to see Glory but this woman was threatening his daughter, both of his daughters. But the look in Isabella's eyes told him to not even breathe. But to stand there and do nothing that was not in his nature as a father.

"You should get down on your knees and worship me slayer." Glory began with some laughter. Angel looked around at anything he could as a weapon to strike at this woman. You don't come into his house and threaten those he loved. "You think its neat having slayer powers but let me tell you something it's cooler having my power, power to snap you in half before you had time to react. Now who or what has the Key?" Angel was almost close to grabbing a broadsword mounted on the wall. "And you!" Glory screamed, held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Angel stood still waiting to see what was going to happen. "Come here a sec."

"Leave him out of this." Isabella demanded but Glory laughed and waved her hand and Angel followed.

"Not asking twice." Glory threatened.

"No, this is between you and me." Isabella reminded her wanting Glory to let her father go.

"No this is between me and my Key you just happen to be the thing in the way." Glory finished. Angel figured if he did as this woman asked then maybe she would leave. Angel came over and stood in front of Glory crossing his arms. Glory looked up and down at Angel and smiled seductively. "And wow," She licked her lips. "Maybe earth isn't so bad after all aren't you just…" Glory twirled the rod again smiling at Angel. "You must be Angelus. I've heard stories and in my book you are worthy advisory."

"I try." Angel mocked standing there.

"Well Angelus did you know your daughter took my Key and won't give it to me?" Glory asked and Angel stood there. "Do you know where I can find it? I mean I think it was sent to you too, or do you not know that your little brat took it and didn't tell you." Angel shook his head no. "Of course I can't ask you can't torture you either according to the demons here you created the art of torture, I like you even if you're human." Glory smiled looking back at Isabella who stood there quietly. "I like your father and I'll kill him." Glory threatened and that made Isabella's blood boil. "I'll kill him, I'll kill your mother, I'll kill your sister, I'll kill all your friends and I'll make you watch when I do." Glory said all with a smile. "Anyone who dies from here on out will be your fault." Glory then stood up causing Angel to jump ready to spring into action.

"Either you have the Key or know where to find it." Isabella said nothing and Glory signed paced for a moment. "This is a onetime deal. Next time we meet someone you love will die and it'll keep happening until I get what I want." Glory stated but Isabella held her ground. "You think you can take me?" Glory asked. "This is world is mine and I'm taking it." Glory had a glint in her eye and Isabella then crossed her arms and looked Glory right in the eye showing that she wasn't afraid.

"I'm not giving in, this is my world, I took it, it's mine, I split blood." Isabella stated and that was a challenge and Angel was happy with that statement but knew it was not only bold but maybe a stupid move. Glory walked closer to Isabella looking at her as if she was sizing up her competition.

"We'll see little girl," Glory threatened once more and looked to Angel as he stood there. She then walked over to him and he held his ground. "What's daddy going to do?"

"If I see you anywhere near my girls," Angel started looking down at her with his arms cross having the same stands and Glory knew where Isabella got that look from. "I'll kill you myself." Angel threatened and he would carry that threat out. If he couldn't kill her than he'll sure as hell die trying. Glory smiled and reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Bring it on Angelus," She accepted the challenge and left. Once the door closed Angel sprinted to Isabella and held her and while she was strong she had to hold him back.

"I'm ok," She assured her father and he nodded but he just needed to hold her for one more minute. Angel let go and Isabella looked up at him and she took off. He sighed and today was such a horrible day. He had a huge fight with his wife, Isabella was shutting down and now this Glory woman came to his house. What else could wrong?

After everyone returned from whatever they did that day it was discussed that Glory was looking for something. For Angel, Buffy, Isabella, Brian and Giles they were the only ones that knew what she was looking for. But hiding Dawn was going to get harder as time goes on. After the somewhat somber dinner and discussion Angel walked outside of the mansion wanting some air. As he walked outside he found Buffy standing there by herself. The last fight they had like this was about Faith and Angel told her to get out of his town.

Angel walked up next to Buffy and stood there and they didn't make any advances to one another. For the both of them they couldn't help but think about Dawn and Isabella. Glory was looking for the Key and has made a death threat to Isabella. Things were slowly getting out of hand and something had to be done.

"It could have been worse today." Buffy spoke up breaking the silence between them. Angel nodded agreeing in silences with her. "You and Izzy could be dead."

"She needs us to find the Key." Angel stated meaning as long as Dawn remains a secret then Glory can't really kill them. She knows the Key was sent to Isabella and her parents but it didn't mean that they knew what the Key was. So for Glory to kill any of them doesn't make sense, not yet. "She'll be looking for a while." The two talked but remained standing side by side not facing one another.

"I guess until we figure who Dawn is we need to safeguard this place." Buffy explained and Angel nodded. "Keep an eye on Izzy. Try to give them both safe place to play for Dawn and a place for Isabella to do…whatever she does these days." Buffy laid out the plan for now. She quickly glanced to Angel and then went back facing forwards. "For the record Angel, you're the best father."

"Crap of a husband though." Angel meant he should have yelled at her. Isabella is both their daughter and they have to come to an agreement on how to handle what she does together. He knew it was wrong to say the things he said to her. He owes Buffy so much and what happened earlier was not how things should have been handled. "What do we do now?" Angel asked meaning they haven't fought like this before well not in a long time so what's the next step?

"Well, only way to end a bad day like this is to sleep." Buffy answered and she went to turn around and go back inside but before she did she reached out and grabbed Angel's arm and held it for a minute. He looked to her and their eyes locked for a moment. Buffy pulled away letting her hand slide down his arm and into his hand and she walked away. Angel remained outside and let out another sigh, things were getting rough.

Dawn was downstairs and Buffy smiled as she came up to her. Angel came in and Cordelia looked up same with Willow. They both knew the Angel and Buffy story and their cues and right now they knew the two were mad at each other. Buffy reached down and picked Dawn up and three went upstairs to put her down for the night. Dawn had no clue what was going on but being held by her mom she could feel tension. Angel and Buffy walked quietly into her and Isabella's room and put her on the bed.

"You mad?" Dawn asked them both although they didn't realize it as she got under the covers.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Izzy says you mad at her and mommy is mad at daddy and daddy mad at mommy." Dawn explained and both Angel and Buffy glanced at one another. It was true though. "Why?" Dawn asked. Angel was trying to figure out how to explain it to her.

"People just get mad at each other sometimes, that's all." Buffy started and Angel nodded.

"Can you stop?" Dawn asked. "I don't like it and it make Izzy cry." For both Angel and Buffy that statement felt like it punched them in the stomach. Isabella was sorry for what she did last night. While it was bad, wrong and immoral and something that was never taught it wasn't all her fault. Isabella did what she thought was right. Some of it was out of frustration because of the stress of Glory and the secret of Dawn. It's a lot to ask of a person and it was time for Angel and Buffy to share in this. Isabella is still young and even though she's been training for nearly ten years sometimes scolding instead of consoling only makes it worse.

Buffy smiled a little as she tucked some hair behind Dawn's ear and nodded. Angel looked to his littlest daughter and reached out and took her tiny hand into his.

"Good." Dawn said and Buffy leaned in and kissed Dawn on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, night pretty girl." Buffy whispered and Dawn smiled and then Angel scooted closer and leaned in for a hug.

"Love you, sweet dreams." Angel also whispered and Dawn nodded as Angel and Buffy left the room but still in silence and avoiding eye contact.

Isabella walked through the cemetery knowing to be out here alone wasn't a good idea. She needed to kill something so the poor vampires were at her mercy. She dusted ten vampires and decided to go home. She left the cemetery and as she walked she ran into Brian.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Brian asked and Isabella just stood there.

"What are you…doing?" Isabella asked.

"Looking for you." Brian answered.

"I was out for a walk." Isabella told him but he knew better.

"Out for a walk by the cemetery by yourself after today?" Brian asked and Isabella shrugged and then she kept walking. "Izzy what's going on?" Brian asked as he caught up to her.

"Nothing," She answered.

"It's a hold lot of nothing." Brian added and Isabella stopped in her tracks.

"Can't I just be left alone?" She asked and then she saw a look of hurt on Brian's face.

"Fine, just trying to help." Brian then walked away and Isabella felt bad for what she said and then chased after him but something tackled him to the ground. Isabella sprung into action as little…short ugly demon swiped at her. It snarled at her showing it's teeth and then bit down on Brian's arm. Isabella got back up and took a small tree branch on the ground and swung it at the little creature. It got back up to charge again and Brian took out a small knife and killed it.

"Are you ok?" Isabella got to the ground and saw that his arm was bleeding. He nodded to her. "Come on we should get you to the hospital." Isabella suggested, the bite look deep and she wanted to get it treated not knowing what that thing was that attacked them.

Buffy was in the bathroom after showering and looked in the mirror and something just hit her an overwhelming feeling and she started to cry a little. There wasn't this hardcore fighting but this feeling that something was building and as it builds it's tearing something a part. Glory wants her daughter and Buffy knew somewhere deep down if she did get Dawn then she'll kill her in the end. And then Isabella was going through something and she felt helpless in helping her. Buffy took a deep breath trying to calm herself. You can't break down now she told herself. Just then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone nuzzling in her neck.

Buffy closed her eyes feeling Angel holding her. She turned around and looked up to him and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled her closer and this was their way of saying sorry to one another. Angel picked her up and took her out of the bathroom stumbling to their bed. Just as they were going to start something there was a knock. Angel sighed and sunk his head into her neck whispering a curse word and Buffy smiled. It was the story of their life. Angel got up and answered the door and it was Spike.

"This better be life or death." Angel warned him and Spike looked confused and then peered in seeing Buffy on the bed.

"Oh, oh sorry to you know interrupt," Spike began with that look in his eye.

"Five," Angel started to count down.

"Oh, right you want to know why I'm here." Spike regrouped his thoughts.

"Four," Angel counted.

"Izzy's gone and so is Brian at first I thought they were off making out somewhere but it's getting late and," Angel turned away and Buffy got up as they were springing into action. "What's happening?" Spike asked.

"Glory made threats to Izzy and I don't want her out there on her own, need to find her." Angel answered putting a jacket on.

"She's a slayer mate," Spike stated as the three filed out.

"Yeah but right now it's open season for Glory. She threatened to kill one of us." Buffy added and then Spike realized it. Isabella wasn't in danger, Brian was. Just as they were about to walk down the stairs Angel and Buffy checked in on Dawn and she was safe and asleep. The three then headed downstairs and by the pace of their feet everyone at the mansion knew something was about to go down.

"Lorne you stay behind and watch Dawn, Fred stay as well." Buffy ordered and they nodded.

"What's happening?" Doyle asked.

"We need to find Izzy and Brian," Buffy answered and her tone of voice meant right now with no questions.

"If you don't mind I'll stay behind," Wes spoke up. "Might have found something here." Angel nodded and everyone else headed out.

Brian was patched up and waiting for the rest of the discharge work up. Isabella came into the room seeing the wrap around his arm.

"Painful?" Isabella asked and Brian shook his head no. Brian looked to her and could see more than one thing was on her mind and to get her to talk you almost had to beat it out of her. Then Ben came into the room with some stuff.

"Antibiotics and pain killers. Now if it the bite looks like it's not healing or getting worse or you get a fever come back right away." Ben explained to them and they nodded. "Are you sure you don't know what bit you?" Ben asked.

"Looked like a dog." Brian said trying to play this out and Isabella nodded. "Big dog, big teeth." Ben nodded and shrugged.

"Big," Isabella added and Ben nodded.

"What were you two doing to provoke a dog?" Ben asked and Brian shrugged.

"Just walking." Brian answered and Ben nodded and then set the prescription papers down.

"Let me fill this out and we'll be off." Ben stated and they nodded and Isabella got closer to Brian so they could talk.

"What do we tell the others?" Brian asked quietly to Isabella.

"It was a big dog." Isabella answered knowing she was in deep water as it was and now some little demon midget thing attacked them, might drown her. "Just need to get back Glory's out there somewhere," Then Ben grunted and that caught Isabella and Brian's attention. "Ben, you ok?" Isabella asked as he grunted again. "I'll go get help." And Isabella went to leave and Ben turned to Brian.

"Get out," Ben warned him but Brian didn't move. "Get out now. She's coming," And Brian slowly got off the exam table. Isabella heard the comment and then rushed back. "Go, go, she's here," Then Brian watched Ben disappear and turn into a woman. Isabella saw Glory in the room and Glory saw Isabella outside and smiled and held up her hand then door slammed shut. Isabella raced to the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hello," Glory said with a smile and Brian knew this was the woman. Brian saw another door and she smiled.

"Oh don't even try I'll rip out your spine before you could even reach the door. So honey let's talk." Glory smiled and reached for Brian and dragged out of the room. Isabella heard something and started to panic and knew taking on Glory by herself would be nearly impossible. Glory and Brian walked down a hall as she had him by the collar of the neck.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" A security guard asked and Glory rolled her eyes. "Visiting hours are over," She turned around and grabbed his neck twisting it and the man fell.

"Rude I was talking." Glory said and then kept dragging Brian to another room.

The gang searched the cemetery but nothing. Spike picked up their scent as they left the cemetery and then smelt blood, which was never good. For Angel and Buffy it made them panic even more as they followed Spike as he was on the trail. They then came to the hospital. They'll ask questions later and went to find them.

Brian and Glory were now in an examination room alone. Brian stood there not budging or going to speak. Out in the hospital Isabella was searching for Brian as the gang came in looking for them both. Glory sighed looking at Brian.

"Ok small talk is over cause I'm in a bit of a crunch here." Glory began to explain and Brain stood there. "So let's cut right to the ooey gooey center. Your girlfriend the slayer knows where the Key is, it's mine I want it." Glory paused hoping for a response. "Where is it? Do you know? There's cool car in it if you tell me." Glory smiled but Brian said nothing and he knew that would start to make her angry.

"I'm not sure, what does the Key look like?" Brain asked trying to keep calm.

"Well it was a bright shiny light at one point but now…I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled and Brian closed his eyes and she slammed her fist on the counter and the swept her hand across it knocking off glass beakers and bottles.

"I hate this place! And I hate the slayer! Now you're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll kill you!" Glory yelled at Brain as he stood there. Glory calmed down for a moment regaining herself and looked at Brain. "So tell me." Brain said nothing and she sighed. "Fine." Glory then grabbed his throat. "You know what I'm beginning to think you don't know where the Key is so annoying." She then smiled some more. "Well this won't be a complete waste of my time I've meaning to send the slayer a message, kill two birds with one stone then guess what you get," She let go of Brian and clapped her hands in front of his face. "Boom two yummy dead birds."

"Get away from him." A voice said and Glory turned around and Isabella was there.

"Speak of the devil we were just talking about you." Glory backed away from Brian.

"Conversion is over." Isabella then advanced to Glory and took a swing probably the hardest swing she has ever taken. Glory was caught off guard and Isabella took another swung and then kicked her and Glory went flying to the wall. Glory looked up at her with a face that meant the slayer was going to regret it. Glory got up and appeared right before Isabella. The only person whoever had speed like that was her father when he was a vampire. She wanted to learn how and Spike couldn't even do it yet. Glory then shoved Isabella into the wall and was about to slam her fist down at her until someone caught it.

"Not a good idea," Buffy warned Glory and shoved the woman back. Glory then looked up shocked at Buffy. The strength she had was not a normal vampire's strength. Angel then came in and put himself between Glory and Isabella. Isabella felt a little relieved knowing her parents were here. Brain was grabbed by Doyle and was behind the safety of the group.

Glory slowly got up and Buffy stood there ready for more.

"The god," Glory said to Buffy and stood up. "Thought you were taller." She mocked and Buffy charged and kicked Glory and then took another swing but Glory caught her fist but Buffy yanked her arm down and bent forward using her leg and kicked it up making it look like a scorpion striking its tail. Glory took a step back and threw a punch and Buffy ducked.

Glory then managed a kick into Buffy's knee and Spike then came around took hold of Glory but she slammed him up against the wall. She then grabbed him and threw him away too. Buffy got back up and fought Glory while Willow was chanting a spell of some kind. Buffy was thrown away again and Doyle went after Glory in his demon form hoping it would help. Glory then picked Doyle up and threw him but Spike caught him.

"Nice catch is that you crap naps can muster?" Glory asked as she walked to Buffy and Angel. Buffy sat up putting herself between Angel and Glory. "Cause I gotta tell you so not impressed." Buffy managed one more good kick and it was a powerful one. Glory was about ready to charge again but glitter fell on her and she looked to Willow. Willow clapped and said something and Glory was gone. As soon as Glory vanished Willow fell to the floor but Tara and Levy were there to catch her. Buffy turned around and Isabella was on the ground and she joined her checking to make sure she was ok. Angel got on the ground too as Isabella looked a little out of it and scared.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Teleportation spell still working out the kinks." Willow said while Tara wiped away some blood from her nose. Willow's done plenty of teleportation spells but not on living things.

"Where did you send her?" Angel asked.

"Don't know that's one of the kinks." Willow stated sounding dizzy.

"That was a dangerous spell." Giles added.

"Yeah won't be doing that anytime soon." Willow stated as Tara and Levy slowly got her on her feet. Buffy then turned back to Isabella and cupped both her cheeks. Angel knew all of Buffy's body languages and the one she was sending off now was not just a concern mother for her child but something shook her.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Buffy asked and Isabella shook her head no and Buffy gave a sigh of relief. Angel sighed too as the ordeal for now was over. Isabella and Buffy looked to each other and he eyes started to water and she reached out and hugged her mom.

"I'm sorry," Isabella whispered and Buffy squeezed her a little more with a smile telling her it was ok. Isabella pulled away and Angel reached out and pulled Isabella into his arms and picked her up. It was time to go. Then Isabella looked to Brain. "Wasn't Ben here?" Isabella asked and Brian nodded and looked around, it was strange he was just here and then Glory showed up but no one seemed to concerned.

At the mansion Wes was reading documents and took notes but he wasn't thrilled about them. He was panicked in fact on what he was reading. He found something big and knew this group was in more danger than they thought. Angel was with Dawn holding her as she slept. He had to hold to her, the need and the want to hold his child after tonight. Holding Dawn was like holding Isabella, they both felt a part of him. Dawn may have come from somewhere else but holding her she felt like his daughter. She was another half of him and he could feel it.

Angel hoped that tonight he could hold all three of his girls. Angel has come up against many evils in his lifetime but why was this one scaring him out of his mind? Was it because this woman, Glory, wanted both his daughters? Was because she was going to kill one and take the other? Was she going to kill both of them? The reasons mattered but no matter the reasons he was not going to let Glory take his daughters from him.

Up on the roof of the mansion Isabella sat there quietly. Ever since getting to Sunnydale all this was a whirlwind of emotions and fighting. Glory has discovered about her and her parents and how they have the Key. The Key was Dawn and what scared Isabella was the fact her little sister was in danger and she felt nearly helpless to do anything about it. Just as she was in deep thought she heard a voice.

"Hey," Isabella looked up and it was mother. "Anyone sitting here?" She asked and Isabella shook her head slightly and Buffy sat down. There was that awkward silence again as they looked off into the distance and Buffy sighed. "What a day?" And for some reason Isabella smiled and giggled. Buffy giggled a little and sighed again. Isabella then turned to her mom.

"I didn't mean for last night to happen and I," Isabella started but Buffy stopped her.

"You're father's right," Buffy cut her off. "You're not a killer ok. You did something in the moment we don't even know if those people really human." Buffy added trying to make this better.

"I hate it when dad's right." Isabella commented and Buffy gave a small smile.

"Me too." Buffy then sighed again as the air seemed to clear a little. "Forget the man right now ok, we need to start thinking about Dawn and maybe leaving."

"She knows who we are, leaving will just make it worse." Isabella explained and it was true. Glory would follow killing people to get to them and if they stay less people will die. "I am sorry though." Isabella couldn't say it enough and Buffy reached out and hugged her and knew it was something needed. Isabella buried her face into her mom's shoulder and while her father can make it better most of the time, sometimes a mother's love is needed. She still wasn't use to it and she needed it too she knows it. They held each other for a moment and then pulled away. Buffy ran her fingers through Isabella's hair and smiled a little.

Isabella scooted closer to her mom and rested her head on her shoulder and Buffy kissed her daughter. Buffy was up here to talk to her but not just about Dawn. Isabella had to ask a question and it was about the hospital.

"I'm pretty strong," Isabella started. "I've faced members of Wolfram and Hart, faced Caleb but Glory…Glory I can't get an inch on her." She explained. "It scares because I'm supposed to be protecting Dawn I can barely protect myself." Buffy nodded understanding her fears because when you can't protect something you love you panic. Isabella then sat up and looked at her mom. "You fought pretty well against her though."

"I did," Buffy agreed.

"Is it the whole _'I'm a god and more powerful than anything?' _type stuff?" Isabella asked and that's why Buffy was up here.

"Sort of," Buffy answered and Isabella knew something was up. "We're going to be facing an uphill battle with Glory." Buffy looked away for a moment and Isabella wanted to know what her mom knew.

"You can sense what she is." Isabella stated and Buffy looked to her. "I mean I know the difference between a man, a vampire and demon but I can't tell anything more. I can tell if something is dead or alive but," Isabella paused and Buffy understood what she meant.

"Listen to me very carefully Izzy," Buffy began.

"Not good." Isabella added. Every time that statement is used by anyone here means something is wrong, something can go wrong, something isn't right.

"You will do have to do whatever you need to do to keep Dawn safe," Buffy started.

"You know what Dawn is?" Isabella asked.

"No, listen ok, everything that's happening here is because it's all connected ok. But things…things are about to get dangerous. Glory has threatened this entire group and I really do think if you or the team didn't find Brian when you did he would be dead." Buffy explained and that last statement made Isabella shutter. She has lost two members of her team. Kate against the zombies when she was about 15 and then not long after she lost Connor but he turned on them. She has no idea what would happen if she lost anyone here, it would devastate her.

"Glory," Buffy wanted to tell Isabella what the woman was so they could stand against her but how.

"Mom," Isabella jumped in. "If you know what she is we can look it up, find a weakness then done." Isabella made it sound simple and Buffy wished it was. "Tell me what kind of demon we're fighting." Isabella knew her mom can sense what Glory was.

"That's the problem," Buffy said and Isabella didn't like the tone or anything her mom was saying. "Glory isn't a demon," Isabella nodded but didn't understand.

"Then what is she?" Isabella asked.

"She's a god." Buffy answered and Isabella's eyes widen and shock was on her face.

"A god?" Isabella asked just to be sure and Buffy nodded. "I'm standing up to a god?"

"We all are." Buffy added and for Isabella panic completely took over. She had to protect her sister from a god. How do you do that?

_**Oh so another emotional chapter with threats and a fight. So now we know Glory is god just like in the show. But in my story Buffy's a god too, so…a god vs. a god oh that's so not going to go well is it? Wes has found something as well, wonder what that could be? Not good right? So things are coming together. Seems like the group will figure it out, Buffy, Isabella, and Glory will duke it out then done right? Right? Wrong! No, we're not even halfway through this people. **_

_**So breaking down the chapter in the forum for you guys. And this whole story isn't following the canon. It is in concept and some plots but overall it's not following season 5. So the forum will tell you more about the undertones. So what's to come? If I'm following the canon as far as concepts but not in order what's next? What's going to go wrong? Well fair warning in three chapters something is going to go terribly wrong. **_

_**Anyways check out the forum if you wish for more insight on this chapter. For all you The Walking Dead fans we've got the last half of the season starting back up in about a week so got a poll on that. It's an old poll but it fits into the next half of the season. So vote on that. The forum is TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse, A New Story topic for more and here's a look at what's ahead. **_

'_**Buffy sat down next to Isabella as everything felt like it was going to crack and fall to pieces. **_

"_**We're going to win." Buffy stated trying to help and Isabella looked to her. "Got a feeling it might go down to the last of us." That part Isabella agreed on.**_

"_**You know," Isabella began. "There was one story dad told me and I always liked it even did a paper on Senior year." Isabella paused and Buffy looked to her. "It was about Spartans and the three hundred men. Three hundred men marched to fight the Persians in the battle of Thermopylae. Three hundred against thousands and the odds were not in the Spartans favor. So they forced the Persians to funnel in and made a stand. The fight went down to the last man standing, the three hundred Spartans fought. They may have died that day but the Persians never won the war." Isabella finished and Buffy looked to her. "Dad always told me to be the last standing, never let the enemy go down without a fight and make them remember that fight." Buffy smiled, Angel has taught her well.**_

"_**Then we'll be the last ones standing." Buffy stated and Isabella smiled as Buffy held out her hand and Isabella took it.' **_

_**Ok so…what was that about? You tell me. Thanks for reading, more on the way soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	10. Desert Suit

Chapter 10 Desert Suit

Angel rolled over and kissed Buffy's bare back as they were still in bed. Buffy saw the time knowing they needed to get up and discuss to the group about Dawn and Glory. It wasn't going to be easy but maybe it was time. Angel then cuddled up next to Buffy knowing a lot was on her mind he didn't need to be a vampire to figure that out. Right now however only Buffy and Isabella knew who Glory was. Buffy debated in her head on telling everyone because they should know so they can remain safe but are they safer not knowing.

"We have to talk to everyone about Dawn." Buffy brought up as Angel laid next to her holding her. Buffy twisted a little so she can see him. "They need to know," Angel nodded agreeing but that's not what was on Buffy's mind and he could tell. Buffy could see that he knew something else was bothering her. "We'll talk about it with everyone."

"What about Izzy?" Angel asked. "Should we discuss the mishap with the man?" Buffy sighed and wasn't sure. Glory was more important at the moment.

"We'll see," Buffy answered and she rolled back over to her side and Angel rested his head on her shoulder. Five more minutes would be ok.

Downstairs Isabella and Dawn were up along with Wes, Giles, Brian, Willow and Xander. Everyone was probably up just taking their time getting downstairs. Isabella poured a bowl of cereal for her and Dawn and was about to pour the milk until the three year old grunted in protest.

"I want dry cereal," Dawn whined and Isabella looked at her funny.

"You want dry cereal?" Isabella asked making sure she heard correctly and Dawn nodded. "Ok Kiwi," And Isabella only poured milk into one bowl. "Get in your chair." And Dawn took off running and climbed in her high chair and Isabella set the bowl of dry cereal before her. Just then Angel and Buffy came in and got some mumbles of good mornings from the people.

"Dry cereal?" Angel asked as he looked to Dawn and she looked up and nodded with a smile and went back to eating.

"Nasty," Isabella commented and Angel looked at her.

"You use to eat dry cereal all the time." Angel told her and Isabella didn't believe it and Angel looked to Giles as he sat at the table drinking tea. "Giles, didn't she?" Giles nodded and Isabella smiled a little.

"Don't worry I use to eat dry cereal all the time too." Buffy added and to Angel it made complete sense.

"See, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Angel pointed out and Isabella smiled a little.

"Well, not everyone can be perfect." Buffy tossed in and both Brian and Giles smiled at the comment while Angel just ignored it but it did make him smile. All three were perfect.

Before the big meeting the morning ritual began. Breakfast was first and then time to get ready. Dawn was trying to get her dad to wrestle with her and he would push her away and she would laugh and come back for more. The age of the three was so much fun. When Evan, Isabella and Levy were three you could toss them around, wrestle and they loved it. Dawn ran away when Angel reached out to get her and she laughed. Buffy watched to see who would win this.

"Get 'em Dawn, tackle him." Buffy said and Dawn stood there for a moment as Angel stood ready and she charged at him and Angel pretended to fall as she got on top of him and laughed. Isabella came in and smiled watching the match. She decided to join to show Dawn where their father's weak spots were.

"No, not fair," Angel said as he saw Isabella coming and then tried to get up but it was too late. Isabella was able to restrain him.

"Tickle him Dawn," Isabella said and Dawn did and Angel tried not to laugh and break free but it was too late. Buffy smiled at the moment taking it in. Angel managed to break free and Dawn screamed with laughter and ran away but Isabella didn't so get lucky he pinned her down and she laughed.

"Dawn, save your sister!" Buffy called out and Dawn ran to help Isabella. Angel then scooped Dawn up and she roared with laughter as he held her.

"Get mommy," Dawn insisted and Angel smiled.

"I should shouldn't I?" Angel asked and looked to Buffy.

"No, back off." Buffy stated but Angel was already on his feet as Dawn stood there smiling and Isabella remained on the floor smiling. "Angel, no, no," Buffy held her ground but he had that look and he chuckled. Buffy started backing away knowing that chuckle. It was Angel's playful, mischievous chuckle. Angel lunged at her and caught her.

Cordelia heard the laughing and peaked in seeing the family goofing off. It was needed though after what has been happening since coming back to Sunnydale. Angel let up tickling Buffy and held her knowing yesterday's fight was gone. Isabella looked to her parents and smiled a little. They were so happy together.

The people at the table were quiet, the mansion was quiet, no sounds just the look of confusion and shock. The discussion waited until Dawn was taking her nap so one she wouldn't talk over them and two not get afraid of anything. She was only three but she understood about demons, vampire, evil. But right now Angel and Buffy didn't want to alarm their daughter about being some otherworldly thing. It's not that she would freak out it's because well if you want to know a secret just ask Dawn. Dawn couldn't keep secrets so telling her that she was the secret then they all might as well just walk right up to Glory and tell her that Dawn is the Key.

The group was just told about Glory and how she is a god. Wes has been compiling notes and found out about Glory there and confirmed it. Levy put her head on the table and sighed.

"We're going up against a god," Xander recapped just to be sure he heard it right and Buffy nodded. "An actual-mightier-than-thou god." He said again and it didn't make it any better. It should be hard to wrap their heads around it but they have a god sitting next to them.

"Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are…" Willow began trying to sound cheery and looking on the bright side.

"The faster they stomp you into nothing," Anya finished ruining what Willow wanted to say. That wasn't comforting in the least to them.

"You've…got to admire the…purity of it." Xander suggested trying to defend his wife who was still slightly socially awkward but compared to twenty years ago she has improved. Everyone looked around the table not liking the scenario that is unfolding at the moment.

"She's right," Buffy sighed and Anya looked up thinking it was rather refreshing that someone agreed with her. "She's a Hell god nonetheless so if she wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance. Isabella has thrown everything she's got and," Buffy paused.

"You're a god though right?" Cordelia came in.

"And shouldn't you two like duke it out, fight and you know…win?" Doyle asked and Lorne and Gunn nodded.

"I'm in mortal form I," Buffy sighed trying to think how to explain this without being complicated. "I've retain my god like strength but powers, mortal form hinders it like really badly." That was the simplest way to explain it.

"Great so we're screwed." Gunn deadpanned.

"Way to be optimistic." Angel spat out.

"Well a god versus a god can't be good but if you're the only one Buffy," Gunn was trying to understand and find a way.

"She's stronger and I don't think she's in full mortal form. She's not of this realm meaning I don't know her powers I just know she's a god." Buffy added. "If she's retain of her god qualities then what we throw at her won't be enough."

"Then we have to find something heavier to throw," Willow suggested logically and Buffy smiled a little to her friend.

"That might pose some difficulty," Giles sighed as he looked over the various books and papers in front of him. "From what Wes had been able to uncover from the book of Tarnis and other sources, Glory and two of her fellow hell gods ruled over," Giles paused trying make this easier to go down for everyone even himself. "Some of the more seriously unpleasant demon dimensions."

"There's more than one?" Tara asked and that isn't good either.

"Keeps getting better, love it." Lorne added.

"Oh, there are thousands of different demon dimensions," Anya spoke up like _'yeah you don't know' _tone. "All different." Anya added and Evan sighed. "Angel, you should know." Angel shot a look to Anya and Xander smiled and laughed a _'oh crap we're dead laugh.'_

"Just an example Angel, that's all, gives everyone an idea." Xander added. Angel still tries to forget about the hundred years of hell and torment.

"All pushing on our reality, trying to find their way in," Giles added further to chaos and mess of a situation.

"I guess Glory found one," Buffy chimed in but she looked like she was in deep thought. "The question is, why?"

"There's no reference in this," Spike finally spoke up from the book he was glancing over. "Just talks about chaos and destruction."

"Well, we can research all day or try figure something out." Fred added and Wes nodded and leaned forwards to start mapping out a plan.

"Okay, so we know where Glory's from. What do we know about her? I mean, she's tough, yeah, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire…shouldn't a god be able to do that type of stuff?" Isabella asked and Buffy had to roll her eyes a little.

"I let you watch way too many movies." Angel added but the question itself was legitimate. What kind of powers does Glory have other than super strength and being very mean?

"Uh, usually yes, but um, being in human form must be severely limiting her powers. All we have to worry about is that she's immortal, invulnerable, and insane." Giles was trying to say what Buffy had already said; she's in a mortal form so some power is lost.

"A crazy hell god," Xander added in making this worse. "And the fun just keeps on coming."

"Shut up," Angel stated more than asked. He didn't want to hear it right now.

"Being here is making her insane?" Cordelia asked Giles and he shrugged. He loves that they all look up to him still but he wasn't the keeper of all knowledge.

"From what I've been able to gather, she's only able to keep her mind intact by, uh, extracting energy from us, from the human brain," Wes replied to help Giles.

"Brain sucking?" Brian asked looking uncomfortable with that idea in his head.

"She's…she's a brain-sucker?" Tara asked sounding scared and disgusted.

"She…um," Wes searched for the right paragraph in one of the books. "…absorbs the energies that bind the human mind to the cohesive whole," He quoted. "Once drained, all that's left behind is, uh…" Wes trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Crazy people," Isabella finished bluntly.

"Explains a lot. Now we know why there has been an increase in the ranks of the mentally unstable here in Sunnydale," Spike jumped in as pieces fit together.

"At least vampires and demons just kill you," Xander said like it was the good old days before hell gods.

"Sometimes," Angel muttered and then felt Buffy nudge him. "Ouch," And Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," Buffy sounded like she had no sympathy.

"We have to find a way to stop her." Isabella stated.

"Ding, ding, ding, winner, winner, chicken dinner." Lorne said with a dark sarcastic voice. Isabella sighed and put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her arms.

"Oh, well, Tara, Levy and I can work on some tactical spells," Willow offered and Buffy nodded, couldn't hurt but magic against a god won't kill them.

"I can do some research," Anya suggested, looking at Giles, Brian and Wes. "After all, I know way more about demon dimensions than you guys." Brian, Giles and Wes just stared at her trying not to make a fuss or take offense about it.

"Good you do that." Angel rubbed his eyes and sighed and sat just like Isabella. Fred smiled a little, now doubt they were father and daughter. They had similar quirks, stands and poses.

"This is great long term plan-y stuff, but what about this…key thing that Glory's lookin' for?" Xander asked curiously. That statement made Angel, Buffy, Isabella, Giles, Wes and Brian look at each other. For Buffy it was a _'here we go,'_ moment. Angel felt her grab his hand under the table and he squeezed it assuring her it was going to be ok.

"Yeah, I mean, shouldn't we be trying to find it before she does?" Cordelia asked and everyone nodded agreeing.

"I don't think we should be worrying about that now," Isabella jumped in trying to make the conversion go another way and she looked to her parents for them to agree. But when she did see them they didn't agree meaning they might tell everyone.

"They've got a point," Willow argued a little with Isabella. "Whatever Glory's planning on opening with the Key, I'm guessing it won't be filled with candy and flowers."

Isabella didn't like this at all. She had to protect Dawn and the less that they knew the better, right? If Glory took any of them and they didn't know anything then Dawn would remain safe. Isabella looked back to her parents pleading with her eyes to keep this a secret but it was time.

"So where should we start looking?" Xander wondered aloud. "Do we know where it used to be kept? Who saw it last?" Buffy and Angel looked to each other and without any words Angel spoke up.

"We did," Angel answered and everyone but Isabella, Brian and the Watchers looked to him. "Giles, Buffy, Wes, Brian, Izzy, and I…we, we know where it is."

"You what?" Doyle asked not sounding pleased at all.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Willow asked sounding hurt because they didn't trust them.

"There were…reasons," Giles defended their decisions but everyone looked disappointed.

"We're a team," Cordelia jumped in to remind them of their mission statement. "We don't keep secrets like this or go off on our own." She scolded them and Isabella took in a deep breath.

"Look," Buffy started to defend their choices. "If Glory knew that you guys knew where it was I," Buffy faltered and sat down, suddenly feeling tired. "We didn't want to put you in any more danger."

"As opposed to the danger we're already in?" Evan countered the statement.

"You should have said something," Fred added looking around because they all wanted to help. Angel, Buffy, Isabella, Brian, Giles and Wes looked to each other knowing they couldn't hide this any longer.

"They deserve to know," Angel looked to his daughter who seemed more concerned about telling the group than he or Buffy was. She didn't want put her little sister's life on the line even more than it had to be. But at some point the others will find out.

"Know what?" Doyle asked. "Let's stop dancing around the answer and just tell us."

Buffy looked at her friends, who all stared back at her, waiting. She took a deep breath knowing once this was said then there was no going back.

"There's something you need to know…about Dawn." Buffy began.

"What about the Dawn? I thought we were talking about the Key?" Xander asked.

"Dawn is the Key you wanktard." Spike deadpanned and everyone looked around the table shocked, even more shocked and confused than about Glory being a god.

"Uh explain?" Gunn asked and Buffy nodded.

"Originally, she was a ball of mystical energy, and these monks put her in human form and sent her to me…to Izzy and Angel so we could protect her from Glory," Buffy paused for a moment as Angel held her hand giving her strength.

"So, um, how old is Dawn?" Tara asked because to be something like that with hell gods after you, you need to be pretty old.

"As her former self…she's quite old, centuries old in fact," Giles explained. "But in her form now, she's only three."

"But," Fred the logical scientist began. "Buffy you gave birth it's not like she appeared."

"That has yet to be discovered but," Wes started to explain. "Like with Isabella, the right time had to happen." So in other words Angel and Buffy had two mystical daughters.

"Dawn doesn't know she's the Key," Angel added. "As far as she knows, she's just a regular three year old girl. She's my three year old daughter." And that was true. For Angel and Buffy she was no longer the Key but their daughter. For Isabella she was little sister she always wanted and nothing more.

"So don't treat her any differently," Buffy spoke firmly. "Dawn knows when something's up." Which is very true, she was smart and can tell when things aren't right.

"Sure, be normal, we can do that," Xander nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we're cool."

"I'm serious Xander," Buffy's tone was very serious. "I don't care what she was then but she's my daughter now. She's Izzy little sister and we love her. This doesn't change that." Buffy was firm on that along with Angel and Isabella.

"She has our blood," Angel added. "It's mine, it's Buffy's and it's Izzy. Just like Izzy she's made out of Buffy and myself. She's ours and blood is blood." Isabella sat there a moment thinking about it. It was true she was half her mom and half her dad and Dawn was no different. Dawn was born as a human, born as her little sister. She could remember when Dawn finally came and she got to hold her, she was apart of the family and nothing will change it.

Just as the meeting finished Dawn came down the stairs from her nap. She came running in the kitchen and for Cordelia and Doyle they had to stare at her just a bit. She was once a ball of energy now a little human a very vibrant little human. Buffy smiled seeing her and picked her up and Dawn smiled. Buffy walked away to comb Dawn's hair as she had a little bit of bed head going on.

Angel and Isabella were in the training room sparing at the moment. Angel is human but he managed to keep up with Isabella. But this little training session was fueled by some fear. They had no idea what they were up against and Isabella thought about when they were just fighting vampires and run of the mill demons. As crazy as it sounds life was so simple back then. Now they are fighting a god. Dawn came bouncing in to watch and Buffy had a plan.

"You need to learn how to take a god out so we're fighting today." Buffy stated and both Isabella and Angel couldn't argue that, it was a good idea. Angel stood off to the side and Giles along with Wes were going to take some notes.

"Any special things I should be aware of?" Isabella asked.

"You can no longer react you have to anticipate her moves. She's faster, stronger and more agile than you." Buffy explained.

"So…I'm too slow?" Isabella asked and Buffy sighed.

"You're partially human Izzy," Giles began and Isabella looked to him. "Yes you're vampire and a slayer but human. Your mother while a god herself is also human so it slows down reactions." Isabella nodded slowly. Angel stood there with his arms folded trying to figure something out with this. How will his daughter stand up to a god? Ideally, Buffy will be the one to fight her but Isabella can't rely on that. Isabella is a great fighter, can hold her own and then some. But what hinders her potential strength is the human in her.

"Glory is also in mortal form," Angel jumped in as Dawn was at his feet tumbling around. "Izzy maybe able to use that to her advantage." Giles nodded in agreement. Isabella looked to her father wondering something.

"What the hell does that mean?" Isabella asked.

"Oooo Izzy said a bad word." Dawn was quick to point out.

"It's ok Dawn," Angel assured his little daughter and she went back to tumbling. "It means she has a little bit of limitations and if you can find it you maybe able to beat her. But for now we need to up your speed and strength." Isabella nodded and looked to her mom.

"Ready?" Buffy asked and Isabella shrugged.

"Fighting a god, how hard can that be?" Isabella asked herself and held a ready pose.

The day went by and the evening came but going on patrol for any one right now was under consideration with Glory out. But another secret was weighing down on the family. While everyone was going to stay cooped up in the mansion, stare at each all night and probably get on each other's nerves the Watchers and the family minus Dawn needed to talk. Dawn was with Brian as he was going to try and entertain her with a game of cards more like fifty-two pick up.

Wes and Giles learned of Isabella's recent human victim and the look on their faces were not of fear but what is the next step. One thing is for sure the last few days have been a rollercoaster. But for Isabella to express sorrow and sadness about it made the Watchers understand that it wasn't done in cold blood. Isabella would struggle with it for the rest of her life.

"Well," Giles sighed. "It's ok," He paused again. "I mean these humans were dressed up oddly so we can't be sure that they are human."

"I feel," Isabella began trying to sort her feelings and thoughts out. "Well, with everything that's been happening lately…I've been feeling kind of numb." Angel looked to her wondering already how to fix it.

"Emotionally?" Giles asked.

"I mean killing a human and it got me thinking. I haven't been as open lately…I mean I can beat up demons until the cows come home…and then I can beat up the cows…but I'm not sure I like what it's doing to me," Isabella stated and Buffy scooted closer to her. "I mean, you're always saying that I'm so strong and resilient, but those are just words for hardness," she continued. "I feel like being the Slayer is making me a stone."

"I know the feeling," Buffy assured it. "But you're not becoming hard or loveless."

"But to slay, to kill…it means to be hard on the inside." Isabella added and Buffy looked at her. "I want to know who I am and why I'm here and I'm lost."

"Well, in the Watcher's diaries it mentions that whenever some Slayers needed some focus or had questions about their calling they went on a quest," Giles explained

"A quest?" Buffy asked and repeated. "Like finding the holy grail?" Angel smirked a little.

"Not a grail, no," Giles shook his head. "Maybe answers…it takes a day, maybe two."

"I'm not leaving Dawn," Isabella stated clearly. "Not with Glory looking for her."

"You can," Angel assured her and both Isabella and Buffy looked up to him. "You guys should go and I'll stay."

"No, I can't," Buffy shook her head agreeing with Isabella.

"If you need to learn…find answers I mean, if it would help you out…I think you should do it." Angel was supportive of this. He has no answer for Isabella anymore. "You do what you need to do ok." Isabella sighed looking to her mom both asking each other quietly if they should go.

Glory sighed and tossed her pillow away. It was a sigh of frustration and anger.

"They have my Key," She stated. "I don't have time for this."

"How can we help oh mighty and beautiful one?" A minion asked her and she sat up.

"The god, the slayer and now mortal vampire have the Key, stupid monks," She more or less said to herself meaning the monks did well to hide it. Then another minion walked in the room. "I need the Key so I can have my own place."

"My royal highness," The minion bowed to her. "I have some great news,"

"Better be," Glory deadpanned.

"One among them is not who they say they are." The minion began. "It's the vampire that fights with them. He has no soul."

"A vampire joins up with a slayer?" Glory asked sounding confused. "With no soul? Since when?"

"He is under some sort of control and if we can find it then maybe," The minion was cut off as Glory smiled.

"Bring me this vampire." Glory ordered. "And a human I need my fix."

Buffy, Isabella, Wes and Giles made their way out to the desert and parked the car. They all got out of the car and looked around the place as Wes got some supplies out of the trunk of the car and the four walked away to another location.

"The location of this place is a guarded secret." Giles began. "We can't take you there."

"What we will do is perform a ritual turning over our guardianship to you temporarily to a guide." Wes paused for a moment and Giles took over.

"Ah right here." Giles indicated they found a good spot and Wes set up the twigs he brought along.

"So how does it start?" Buffy asked and the two Watchers looked at one another.

"No slayer has ever had two Watchers before." Wes said and Giles nodded. "Also there has never been two slayers at the same time seeking the quest at the same time." Isabella nodded.

"So?" Isabella asked wondering how this was going to work.

"We'll do it three times then just to be sure." Giles answered and Wes nodded. "I'll do it once for Buffy even though she is no longer my slayer but just to be sure. Then we'll both jump back out of the circle and back in and then shake the gorde for Isabella." Giles realized what this was sounding like.

"Oh I know this ancient ritual the ancient Shamans use it to call upon to do the Hokey Pokey and turn themselves around." Buffy said and Wes smiled as he was finishing the circle. Isabella laughed a little and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Go quest." Giles said as Wes brushed his hands off and stood outside the circle, Giles would go first. Giles jumped in the circle of twigs and then back out and shook his gorde. Wes smiled because the Hokey Pokey song was actually playing in his head as Giles did the ritual. Once he was done it was Wes' turn and he did the same thing. Buffy and Isabella headed off into the desert as both Watchers sat in the circle of twigs reading from a book chanting together.

Buffy and Isabella walked side by side in the desert when heard something and looked to her left and saw a lion and it sat there as if it were waiting for her.

"Hello kitty." Isabella said and the big cat got up and started walking and they followed. They followed the cat until she noticed the first hints of dusk and then the cat sat down and Buffy saw a boulder and took a seat with Isabella next to her and the cat stared at her and now she knew it was time to wait.

"I am so bored." Cordelia flat out stated as she walked through the mansion and into the kitchen where Angel and Dawn were. "Can we please at least take a walk?" Angel looked up and with his eyes said no. Cordelia scoffed and walked away as Gunn came into the dinning room and held up his hand and Dawn high fived him.

"Do have to admit, a little bored." Gunn sat down and reached for a jellybean that Angel and Dawn were snacking on.

"Just for tonight," Angel said as he ate another jellybean thinking. He wished he could go on this quest with Buffy and Isabella but it was for slayers only. At least he had Dawn all to himself. It was nice to spend alone time with her. "Just a few more, mom will be mad as it knowing it's ten o'clock and you're still up let alone giving you tons of sugar." Angel said to Dawn. Then Dawn went to get ore jellybeans but split some from the bag and she laughed. "What are you doing spaziod?" Angel asked with a little smile.

"Darn guess we need eat all these." Gunn added making it sound like a chore. Dawn reached and picked some off the floor and ate one.

"No Dawn, that's gross its like licking people's feet." Angel told her and she smiled and reached for one on the table and ate it.

After eating the jellybeans Angel gave Dawn a bath and went to put her to bed. He had her in his lap as he read a book to her. But that's not what she wanted and sat up and faced her dad.

"Daddy," She looked to him and he looked to her. "What, what wrong with my Izzy?" She asked and smiled a little.

"Izzy's going to be ok she just needs…time." Angel answered trying to think how to answer this.

"Like peace and quiet?" Dawn asked and Angel nodded. "And hot chocolate." Angel's laughed a little. "That would be good." Angel set the book aside and embraced the little girl and she hugged her dad. Dawn then pulled away looking at her dad and put both hands on his face and he smiled. He just loved staring at his two daughters. Dawn was only three but she knew something was going on she could feel it. "What happening?" Angel reached out and tucked some hair behind Dawn's ear.

"I don't know," Angel answered and it was the truth he didn't know. Dawn could see the concern in her father. The only way she knew how to make it better was to do one thing. Dawn leaned in and kissed Angel's cheek and embraced him tightly.

"I give you a kiss and hug. That will make it better." She said holding him and Angel just had to bury his face in her shoulder holding her. If only a kiss and a hug made everything better. For now it did the trick.

Buffy and Isabella had fallen asleep. Isabella managed to get comfortable on the rock and had her head in her mother's lap. But they both heard the crackles of a fire and sat up and looked at the huge fire and then a woman a woman. She was covered in black and white paint.

"You're the first slayer." Buffy stated and Isabella looked to her mother and back to the woman.

"I am your guide." The woman said to them both. "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you'd answer some questions." Isabella answered. "I have questions about being the slayer and where I come from."

"You come from the champion." The woman answered which made Isabella sighed. She's heard that since the cradle and that's not what she wanted to hear now. Who or what is she? Maybe if she understood then she could finally do something.

"I know but,' Isabella paused. "Who am I?" Buffy was growing tired asking that question as well. How hard can it be to get a straight answer?

"You are her, you are him, you are the slayer." The woman answered. Isabella looked to her mom and they both gave the same look. It was the look maybe it was mistake coming here if these were the answers. They knew this; it was old and ancient history for them.

"Then what's my purpose?" Isabella asked. "I feel like I'm losing myself." Isabella felt her mom squeeze her hand trying to help in anyway possible. For Isabella her mother found her purpose along with her father. She wanted to know hers.

"You are not, you are transforming." The woman began. "You are not becoming hard or losing your humanity. They gave you humanity. You are becoming the new champion."

"I am?" Isabella asked and the woman. Buffy was a little confused now.

"Yes, you are changing, you are learning what it feels like to be the champion. It takes great pain, great love, great sacrifice. You are in pain now. Pain both physical, emotional. It's pain that only champions feel like him, like her." The woman looked to Buffy and the him must have meant Angel. "You must overcome the pain to make it to love then to make the sacrifice." The woman answered but Buffy didn't like the answer.

"What sacrifice?" Buffy asked standing up. That word can mean many different things. "What sacrifice?" She asked again.

"You have already made the sacrifice, it'll soon be her turn." The woman answered but not the answer Buffy wanted. Then the flame went out and Buffy and Isabella looked to one another. Buffy didn't like the information given and it didn't help either. Isabella sat that there a little confused herself. It was cryptic and metaphoric. Maybe the Watchers can help.

Angel quietly shut the door not wake Dawn. The time was about four in the morning and the mansion's people were still awake. All the information given made them all hyped and maybe even a little scared. They all wanted to go out on patrol and maybe find answers that way but it was too risky without Buffy and Isabella here. Angel started down the hall when Gunn came running to him.

"What?" Angel asked wanting to sleep but her was too tired to sleep.

"Spike being half assed cocked went out." Gunn answered and without words Angel headed downstairs. Everyone was still up and Angel did a mental check in his head. Dawn upstairs, Buffy, Isabella, Giles, Wes in the desert, Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Evan, Levy…Brian where's Brian?"

"Where's Brian?" Angel asked and Willow quickly looked around.

"He was here," Willow stated and Angel went to grab a weapon.

"Gunn, Doyle come with me the rest of you guys stay here." Angel ordered and Doyle came over grabbing a weapon as well.

Spike killed a vampire and felt much better. He's been inside that mansion for too long. Then he heard Brian sigh and Spike turn to him.

"Fine we'll go." Spike said and they started to head back to the mansion. The sun would rise soon. As they walked Spike looked to Brian as they walked. "You're girlfriend is tough," Spike began. "Always was since she was baby. She and her mom can knock out whatever was thrown their way." Was Spike trying to say everything was going to be ok.

"Izzy's different." Brian stated. "She won't open up and," Brian paused.

"The sex is different?" Spike asked and that made Brian stop dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Brian asked.

"Not the biggest secret man. I mean I am a vampire, you maybe able to hide it from mom and pops but," Spike started to explain but Brian kept walking ignoring him. "It's not bad I mean you are doing it with Angelus' daughter which hey points on you mate good for you." Brian ignored it as he kept walking but stopped when he heard something. Spike came over to him hearing it too when one of Glory's minions came out. It was the same thing that bit Brian just the other night. "What the hell is this?" Spike asked.

"Just run," Brian ordered as he backed away.

"It's a tiny little thing it can't do anything." Spike added until the little minion opened its mouth and screamed showing its teeth. "Ok, kind of creepy." Spike turned around and they both started to run. Then a whole slue of them came out.

"The vampire and the guardian," A voice said and they turned around and saw Glory. "I just wanted the vampire but guess I caught two rats in one trap, goody." Glory smiled. "We can make this quick or painfully slow. Where's the Key?" She asked and both Brian and Spike said nothing. "Painful then, grab them." The minions started to attack as Brian and Spike fend them off. Just then one screamed and Glory saw an arrow in it's back. She turned around and saw Angel with a crossbow. "How dare you!" She screamed and advanced to them.

Doyle turned into his demon form as Gunn fired an arrow at Glory but she kept walking. She reached out and grabbed Gunn tossing him away and he hit a tree. Doyle went to attack hoping his demon form would help. He managed a hit and then everything went black. Angel was still standing there and she smiled and grabbed him by the collar of hi shirt and raised him. He's never felt this helpless ever.

"Sucks being human." Glory said with a smile. Angel head butted her and she dropped him. He was disorientated for a moment but reached for his crossbow and fired again. "You guys are so rude." Glory then advanced to him and he managed to kick both her kneecaps. He was strong for a mortal man. Glory then reached out and tossed him away. She did a quick glance and saw her minions had Brian and Spike subdued. "I'll return them, maybe not all in one piece but I'll return them." She smiled and walked away. Angel tried to get up but the pain of hitting a tree took over him. Pain for a vampire was dull and for it to be really intense it had to come from a strong source. But being human he was much more sensitive to it and with a god tossing him around he realized just how weak he is now.

The minions carried Spike and Brian away as Angel tried to get up but Glory threw him like a rag doll and he coughed up blood. Angel felt someone pull him up and he saw a fuzz Doyle.

"There's no way we can take her not without Buffy and Izzy." Doyle stated as he put Angel's arm around his shoulder.

"They, they know about Dawn," Angel said trying to gain some footing and trying to focus his vision so he could see one Doyle and not three. "She's going to try and get information." Doyle looked to the direction Glory and her minions went off in but they were gone. "They know." It hit Angel and he let go of Doyle trying to get his footing. He started to head back to the mansion. "I need to get to Dawn." Angel started to run and stumbled just a bit as he was coming out of it. Doyle looked to Gunn was who still out. He then looked to the empty place where Glory once was.

"Oh god, not good." Doyle mumbled to himself.

_**Not good. Lots of info in this chapter about Dawn and Isabella which needs to get sorted. But finally we got something on Isabella about transformation. Told you I would be giving more information about what she is. And Glory took Spike and Brian. Spike can take the torture but what about Brian? Can Brian endure the pain and not tell Glory about Dawn? Things are getting heated. More about this chapter is in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse so check that out if you wish along with a look to the next chapter. **_

_**More on the way soon but fair warning something is about to happen that will pull Isabella to a darker place and make this story go in a completely different direction. Can't wait having lots of fun in this new universe I made. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. Thank you for reading. **_


	11. In the air Tonight

Chapter 11 In the Air Tonight

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand_  
_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am_  
_Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes_  
_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been_  
_It's all been a pack of lies_

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget_  
_It's the first time, the last time we ever met_  
_But I know the reason why you keep your silence, oh no you don't fool me_  
_Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows_  
_It's no stranger to you and me_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_  
_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord, oh lord, oh lord_

_**A/N: This isn't the longest chapter but it's a tension-building chapter. So to help build that tension for our heroes and for you readers it's short but to the point. The song may help or not but it's a cool song. So enjoy. **_

Spike looked around the room as some minions surrounded him. His hands were bound and hung up over his head. He was barely on his feet and in some discomfort. He had no idea where Brian was but it couldn't be good. The minions all at once turned to a door that opened and it was Glory. She smiled at him and walked closer. Spike did his best to not falter as Glory stood before him.

"Hello," She said sweetly and circled Spike as he made no moves. "So, you're the vampire that helps them but you have no soul." She stated trying to understand and Spike didn't say anything. "Why? You under a spell? What's the motive?" Glory then folded her arms and stood before Spike and shrugged. "You do it out of the kindness of your dead heart?" She asked him. "Well? There's a reason for everything right?"

"Which is none of your business." Spike spoke and Glory just stood there.

"What if I told you that I can make you a real vampire again? Hmm? You drink blood, kill be your own vampire again?" She asked him. "What keeps you protecting them?" She asked walking away and sat on her couch a little seductively. "Come on?" She was trying to strike a conversion hoping to know where the Key is. "Is it love? You love someone in the group?" She asked him. Deep down he did love someone in the group well there were two people he loved or at least he can say he loved. Once he started to fall for Buffy a long time ago but that ship has since sailed. There was one more in the group he loved and would protect but it looks like that ship was about to sail soon too. Glory sighed and stood up. "Time to get physical." She then punched Spike hard in the stomach.

Spike held his ground regaining himself and stood back up as much as he could. She then grabbed him by the hair yanking him and smiled.

"If you won't speak then I guess I can just dig it out of you right? You must know something." Glory smiled. "Hold still this might be a little uncomfortable." She then dug her finger into Spike's side and he let out a cry of pain. "Tell me and I can make it stop." She offered but Spike didn't say anything. "Guess I need to dig deeper." And then she shoved her finger in deeper and Spike tried to hold in the cry but couldn't. In another room Brian could hear Spike and was mentally preparing himself. He knew Spike wasn't going to give in, not easily so he would be next soon.

At the mansion Gunn had an ice back to his head while Angel sat on some ice and Doyle was getting his wrist wrapped up. Morning was here and it was a very strange morning. While those three were getting patched up Lorne and Cordelia gathered up some weapons and everyone else was a little on edge. Dawn was awake and came downstairs looking around and saw her dad and went to him.

"Daddy?" She asked and he looked over to her and she could see it, a small bruise on his head, the ice packs and she knew he was hurt. "You ok daddy?" She asked sounding concerned. "It no hurt?"

"I'm ok Dawnie." Angel assured him and she just looked at him.

"You still petty daddy," She said and did a little body wiggle with a smile and smiled a little and she came over to him and reached out and touched his cheek. "It be ok." She assured him. Just then Buffy, Isabella, Giles and Wes came in and everyone looked up. Buffy saw Angel, Doyle and Gunn being tended to. Something wasn't right.

"Party too hard last night?" Buffy asked with a tone of seriousness standing there with her arms folded. Isabella came around and saw everyone and she could feel it. Seeing three of them icing themselves like that meant there was a fight but it wasn't against your standard run or the mill vampires and demons though. Both mother and daughter could feel it there was tension and it was so thick in the air right now. "What happened?" Buffy asked as Dawn came running over to her and Buffy picked her up and Dawn hugged her.

"Daddy, daddy got a boo boo." Dawn explained and Buffy had a feeling she might get more information from the three year old than the adults. "I kissed it to make it better." Buffy nodded with a smile as Isabella came forwards.

"How did daddy get this boo boo?" Isabella asked and looked to her father. Angel knew he was in trouble seeing Isabella's face. She was still his boss and he knew when he got in trouble.

"What happened?" Buffy asked and Cordelia decided to spill it.

"Spike went out last night and now Glory has him." Cordelia explained and both Buffy and Isabella's eyes widen. "She has Brian too." And Isabella's heart sank. Giles was cleaning his glasses and sighed knowing this wasn't going to be a good day.

"How long ago?" Buffy asked setting Dawn down but she remained at her mother's feet. Angel looked to Gunn and Doyle and they shrugged.

"Four in the morning," Angel answered. "We went out after them and got ambushed. It looked like Spike was the one they wanted but they took Brian too." Angel finished rotating his arm trying to keep from stiffening. "She beat the crap out of us, we were barely able to stand ground even with Doyle in demon form." Angel explained.

"You think she can make them talk?" Cordelia asked.

"We need to go after them." Isabella said and Angel stood up but probably shouldn't have but he fought off the spinning feeling.

"We don't know where they are for one." Doyle added. "Glory knocked us to the ground and her little creepy hobbit minions hauled a vampire off." Meaning not only was she powerful but so were her minions.

"It could be a trap to lure us in." Lorne added which could be true.

"This is Brian we're talking about, there is no discussing this." Isabella stated clearly. "They both know and," She paused.

"Spike can hold out." Angel started but he wasn't sure about Brian. Spike can handle torture but Brian was a human. Yes humans can hold out for a long time but some have a breaking point.

"She's right we need to find them the longer we wait," Buffy started but everyone nodded agreeing.

"We don't even know where to start." Fred added because know one knows where Glory actually stays. They couldn't waste time searching the whole town and time was not on their side like always.

"She mentioned that this mansion was too small, she needs more space." Isabella informed them and Buffy nodded. She remembered that little detail when Glory came to threaten her.

"She wears a lot of nice clothes too." Buffy added.

"Nice clothes, big place, prissy," Cordelia listed. "I know where she is." And that was a start.

Glory circled Spike and blood not only dripped from his side but from his mouth, one eye was black, he was beaten. Glory sighed because she got nothing from him so she kicked him one more time in the groin and he grunted and hung there. She then turned to a door; it was time for plan B.

Brian sat at a small table tied to remain calm. He heard Spike's beating just on the other side of the wall, which made his heart pound with fear. The beatings stopped so it was only a matter of time before it was his turn. He had to remain calm and hold out as long as possible until Isabella came. Just then Glory was before him and she smiled.

"You again," She walked in further and got next to him. "I see you with my monk before he dies then at the hospital. I take it you can the slayer are close more than just friends." She then knelt next to him. "We can make this easy and you just tell me where the Key is and I'll let you go back to your slayer." Brian kept looking straight ahead which only angered the hell god. She then reached out and grabbed his face so he was looking right at her. "I'm a god, you treat me as one." Then Brian spat in her face. Glory backed away wiping it off of her. She then looked to Brian and backhanded him hard across the face. It was so hard that small drops of blood flew from his mouth. Brian sat back up and Glory looked to him.

"You're going to have to kill me first." Brian stated and Glory sat on the table.

"You and the vampire know about the Key. What I'd like to know is why the vampire protects these people? You know why?" Glory asked and he did. The chip has yet to fail and he knew why Glory wanted to know. She could release him from it and there was no telling what Spike would do. "Tell me and I'll let you free this once." Brian said nothing and Glory got up. "You people are pissing me off." She started to get frustrated and angry. "I mean really just answer the question." Brian then sat there. "Fine," She walked right up to him and punched him and Brian fell over still tied to the chair. Glory reached for him setting him back up. "Tell me something."

"It's only a matter of time before they looking." Brian warned her and Glory smirked.

"Please," Glory scoffed. "You can't take me. Now I don't like asking the same question over and over and over and over. One last time, where's my Key?" And again nothing but silence. Glory stared at him again and then threw a harder punch. Brian grunted trying to hold it in but Glory punched him again and again seeing if he would tap out. "See how tough you are?" She punched him again. "If I do this long enough you think the slayer will recognize you?" She then punched him in the face.

At the mansion everyone was packing up to get their comrades back. But other plans were being made. Angel made sure all the cars were lined up properly. The ones to get Brian and Spike back were at the front of the mansion the others in the back. This mission was set up to go wrong in any second. The group was split for this mission. Those going were packing up the cars with some weapons knowing they were going to have to get in and get out quickly. Glory knew their headquarters so even if they got Brian and Spike out this place might not be safe anymore. For now though they would come back to the mansion and from there do whatever is needed. Everyone gathered outside even Dawn.

"This is a salvage mission only," Buffy began as everyone stood around. "We get Spike and Brian and that's it, try to kill Glory another day." Everyone nodded slightly.

"We need to be ready, I know they'll hold out as long as possible but we need to be sure." Angel started. "We need to be ready to leave town so if we're not back in two hours get the hell out of dodge."

"Wes, Fred, Lorne, Tara, Anya and Levy you guys stay here and get out if needed. Head to the gas station near the Mojave desert off route 14 we'll meet you guys there." Isabella finished and they nodded and Buffy walked to Dawn taking her aside to explain as best as possible what was happening and what could happen. Dawn nodded but she looked unhappy about it. Dawn hugged her mother and then walked over to Isabella and hugged her and then hugged Angel. Fred took Dawn as the rest of the group headed into the cars. Isabella looked out the window seeing her sister and sighed. Angel insisted he could drive and took off.

Back at Glory's place Brian was still with it but barely. He sat in his chair seeing triple of everything and his head was pounding. He spat a little on the table and it was more blood than spit. Glory snapped her fingers and a few minions came in and untied Brian and dragged him out. Spike heard it and looked over seeing that Brian looked just as bad as he did.

"Thought as a human you would have gone out a long time ago." Glory said as Brian was being strung up like Spike. Brian was bruised and beaten and he could only see out of one eye and barely out of the other. But Glory was far from done and Spike bit down hard grunting as Glory finished slicing his chest. She then walked away and sat down looking at the two. She had beaten the crap out of them and nothing. Spike could tell that Brian was on the verge of passing out and was fighting it but this proved he was one tough kid. Spike knew torture but being torture by a hell god was very different than vampires and demons.

Glory then got up and grabbed Spike again and it hurt to move. She smiled looking at him while holding her knife. Brian did his best to try to break free of his chains but could barely move he was in so much pain.

"I have a riddle for you precious," Glory said with a smile but there was a hint of frustration in her voice. "How is a vampire that won't talk…like an apple?" Brian slowly lifted his head and looked over. She grabbed Spike's head and yanked it back with force that he grunted. "Think I can do you in one long strip?" She asked and Brian knew they needed to buy more time. He knew Isabella was coming but they needed to give her and Buffy more time.

"Enough," Brian mumbled weakly. "Enough…I'll tell you who the Key is." He said and Glory smiled and Spike looked to him, maybe the kid wasn't all that strong.

In the car as Angel drove Isabella was making sure she had enough arrows and Buffy did likewise. Isabella put on a wrist/arm guard to help absorb extra shocks; hopefully it would work against Glory. All of them were worried for different reasons. Isabella was afraid for Brian and what Glory could do to him. For Buffy and Angel they were worried what information could be spilt. Isabella was basically locked and loaded. The caravan stopped and everyone got out.

"Old home sweet home." Cordelia said. It was the rich side of Sunnydale and Buffy nodded she could feel it. Glory was around here somewhere. The places that were before them were houses and housing complexes, huge houses and housing complexes.

"We can't search the whole place." Willow stated as they all grabbed weapons they brought. They packed their things knowing they would need all the firepower they had right now. Glory was getting more and more unstable as time went on and as she searched for the Key. Going in and attacking her on her grounds could be the biggest mistake they can make right now.

"Biggest one?" Doyle asked and Gunn nodded. And they all looked to the houses and Gunn nodded.

"Which is the biggest one?" Gunn asked and Buffy took a step forwards.

"I can feel her she's nearby." Buffy spoke up and that was a good sign.

"Then we follow you." Xander stated.

"To be sure you think a locator spell might work?" Willow asked. "Have it track down Spike or Brian and then we follow?" Angel nodded. It was safer that way and it would save more time. Willow began to whisper a chant and a little ball formed and it flew off. "It'll take a second." Willow added as they gathered their supplies. Once they had their weapons they all gathered together and waited and then the little glowing ball appeared. "Let's go," And Buffy and Isabella led the group following the light.

Glory gave water to both Brian and Spike as they took it and then Glory looked at them.

"Is that better?" Glory asked them and they nodded. "Do you think you can try and talk again, now?" She asked and they nodded. "Good, because I'm tired of playing these games!" She complained and she smashed the glass against Spike's face and the glass cutting him. "'I need time, I need a drink'" Glory mocked them "You're really needy for a bloodsucker and a little boy. Start talking'!"

"It's that guy…" Brain began and then Spike realized what he was doing. Brian wasn't going to give in just buy time. It could really piss off the god though. "On TV…" Brian continued. "What's his name?" He asked and Spike was trying to help with the plan.

"On the television?" Glory repeated wondering what he meant and Brian nodded.

"That show…the prize show…" Spike added and Brian tried not to smile knowing it was a little funny but it was working. "You know, where they guess how much the stuff costs."

"The Price Is Right?" One minion asked and smiled.

"Oh, Bob Barker!" Another minion cried with a smile.

"We will bring you Bob Barker!" The first minion stated cheerfully. "We will bring you the limp and beaten body of Bob Bark—."

"It's not Bob Barker, you scabby morons!" Glory interrupted annoyed with Spike and Brian. "The Key is new to this world," She explained but was not amused as Brian and Spike were. "Bob Barker is as old as grit," She smiled but it went away quickly. "The vampire is lying to me. Both are." She then stomped off knowing it was time to kill one of them. She had no idea how the vampire was under control at the moment.

Spike chuckled a little. This plan could kill them both but might as well die having a little fun.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Spike said and Glory looked to them with a furious look. "And guess what, bitch?" He asked as he began to slightly pull on the chains feeling them loosening. "I'm not telling you a thing. You're never going to get the Key, cause you might be strong, but in our world…you're an idiot." Spike explained and Glory stood there about to burst.

"I am a god!" Glory yelled at them and the minions around her backed away.

"The god of what?" Brian asked knowing that Spike was pulling on his chains. He knew they both were about to get hurt but maybe if she gave one good swing at Spike he could be free. "Bad home perms?"

"Shut up!" Glory yelled running her fingers through her hair. "I command you, shut up!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Spike gave a fake apology and looked to the hell god. "I just had no idea that gods were such lightweights. I mean, come on, my Sire is the master of torture," Spike explained and Glory boiled with rage.

"But I promise you…the slayer and her mom are going to kick your lopsided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you." Brian added and Glory walked right up to him and threw a punch so hard that his chains loosen and he flew back to the wall. Brian barely moved as he grunted and Glory walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, look at the mess I made," She sounded sorry but wasn't. "Here let me help you," She then slapped him across the face. As she looked at him she smiled. "I got plans for you and for your girlfriend." She then grabbed him and got him to his feet and dragged him but he fell but it didn't stop her from dragging him across the ground. Once he was next to Spike again she hoisted him up so Spike could see a little was going on. "Stand still, Jynxs," Glory called a minion over and he bowed. "Find a real vampire for me."

"But my beautiful holy and great one it's daylight out." The minion explained.

"Get me a vampire tell him I have fresh blood." Glory ordered and looked back to Brian and the minion bowed and left with two other minions following. Brian was still fighting the urge to pass out but managed to stare Glory right in the eyes. She smiled at him, a wicked and devious smile.

Outside the huge house the group stopped as the little ball disappeared. They looked around and then to each other. It was the place but they couldn't just bust in there, well they could but it might be a bad idea. They had to be methodical about it because Glory could kill Brian or Spike or both. Isabella looked up to a window and just knew that's where Brian was. The problem was right now it was daylight. At night they could use the dark as cover but not now. At least Isabella was smart and brought flash grenades. The smoke could give them some cover. What they don't know are how many minions they would be fighting.

They were making up the rescue mission as they went but unless you know the lay of the land it's hard to map anything out. But lucky for Angel he taught Isabella how to infiltrate even if you weren't sure of the building. Angel saw the front entrance of the building and look to Isabella; it was the only way in at this point. Isabella then looked to the window knowing that's where Glory had Brian and if she hurt him in any way shape or form she'd do her best to kill her. Isabella and Buffy were about to get up when they quickly crouched back down again seeing three minions leaving heading out.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and they were not going in the direction of the mansion but it still didn't make them feel better. If anything they were heading out to get people so Glory can suck their brains out. The mentally insane was growing at exponential rate meaning Glory needed more and more. Isabella saw the minions leave the complex and looked at the building. She was studying the outside to make sure there was only way in and out so everything would have to funnel. She then looked to her parents and they looked to her. It was time.

_**And…cliffhanger yes love cliffhangers they are so much fun. But pretend there's creepy and intense music playing as our gang prepares to go in. So this is that build up chapter because the next chapter is going to be fun. Lots of stuff is coming. Glory is a mean god isn't she? So far though Brian and Spike have yet to tap out or give in. But interesting things are coming. **_

_**A break down of the chapter will be in the forum with a sneak peak of chapter 12 maybe with a title. Getting intense and it's only going to get more intense. Lots of fun but the next chapter and I will remind you readers again it's going to be a ride, it's a take a deep breath just go. Anyways more on the way. Check out the forum for a sneak peak, don't forget about my bio with the poll and cast your votes. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- In the Air Tonight sung by Phil Collins. **_


	12. End of Innocence

Chapter 12 End of Innocence

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait but now just take a deep breath and read. This is a…not what you expect chapter, enjoy. **_

It was now or never for the group. They had no idea how much longer Spike and Brian had so they grouped together figuring out what they could do. First thing was first half their weapons had to go. Carrying too much will weigh them down so essentials only, crossbows, knives that can be carried on their person, and a stake or two. The other worry besides their friends taking a beating will be how to get Spike out? It's daylight right now and as soon as he gets outside he's done. Angel did a quick scan of the area and found a manhole. He then looked to Doyle and Doyle nodded knowing what he wanted.

Once they had the weapons of choice they began and went to the front of the building. Angel and Isabella went first and Isabella went to open the doors but nothing. Angel took out a thin knife and slid it down the crack of the door and it unlocked it. Angel opened the door first and Isabella rushed in with her crossbow and did a quick scan as Angel followed in. Buffy then went in with her crossbow followed by everyone else. It was a nice place though as they were quiet. Willow held out her hand and began to leave a trail of small light so they can find their way back. Isabella moved swiftly down the hall holding her crossbow checking each corner.

Buffy and Angel were side-by-side looking and the gang split off to cover more ground. While they were searching Glory had Spike on his knees with his hands still bound. Brian was on his knees as well facing Spike. Glory wasn't going to get anything out of Spike or Brian at this point so to send a message to the others she was going have them killed. She was going to start with Spike first easy but painful. All she had to do was open the curtains and Brian could watch his friend die. Glory would collect the ashes for everyone back at the mansion. As for Brian she had a plan for him too. Spike looked up to Brian and they both knew this was the end. They tried to hold out but couldn't. At least Dawn was still safe.

"Good knowing you." Spike said to Brian and he nodded back.

"Likewise," Brian then looked up seeing Glory heading to the window. Brian closed his eyes he couldn't watch this. Downstairs it was time let loose the chaos and everyone was in position and tossed the flash grenades. The minions and the demon guards were caught off guard, Glory heard the commotion and both Brian and Spike looked to one another with a smile. Quickly Spike got up kicking a minion while Brian turned around and Spike took a knife from the minion. He turned around so their backs were against each other and he sliced Brian's ropes. Brian took the knife and cut Spike loose. Spike then took the knife and threw it to Glory as it caught in her side. The two got up and ran out of the room.

Down below Isabella kicked a door down and shot at a few minions but there was no one in here. She retrieved her arrows and kept looking with her parents. The raced down the halls to a flight of stairs and Angel took out another flash grenade and threw up to the stairs up to the next level. Isabella went first and shot at a charging demon and it was down. The three made their way down the hall as Isabella turned a corner but quickly backed up. She didn't need to tell her parents who she saw and they head back down the hall and rounded another corner.

Spike and Brian stayed close together limping and knew if they didn't say to themselves to stay awake they would pass out right now from the pain and being beaten over the head a thousand times. The members of the gang were split taking out the minions and they were vicious creatures. Glory also had demon guards so that made a bigger obstacle.

Angel, Buffy and Isabella made their way down the hall when two demon guards cut them off and they backed up for a moment. Isabella fired first and then backed away as Angel fired, he backed away to reload and then Buffy took aim. Isabella took her knife out and caught a lucky break killing one demon. Angel and Buffy fired at the same time and killed the second one. They advanced collecting the arrows and knife.

Glory searched her home that was now invaded by these people. She hated them already especially the god and slayer and now she had reason to hate them even more. She then looked down at one of her minions, Jynx was dead. That sent rage through her.

"I want them dead! I want that slayer dead! I want her family dead! I want her house burned!" She yelled as she punched the wall.

Buffy and Angel kept back to back as they went down the hall following Isabella. She then rounded the corner ready to fire but two people held up their hands. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged Brian. He grunted in pain as she held him. Spike was about to fall over but Angel grabbed him.

"You look like shit." Angel commented.

"Never better." Spike added and the five were off. Buffy led them as Angel held Spike up and Isabella had Brain. The smoke gave them cover as they headed back down. Then as they headed down one flight of stairs they ran into Doyle and Gunn. Angel handed Spike off to Doyle so once the chance was given they could make it to the sewers. In order to have some cover Gunn would go with. The seven started and Buffy was about ready to pull the trigger of the crossbow.

"Good guys! Good guys!" Xander yelled to her and Buffy lowered her crossbow with that annoying sigh seeing Cordelia, Willow and Giles. Just then an arrow flew passed Buffy's head and she turned around as Glory's minions fired on them. They got behind the wall and Isabella fired back blindly but had to guard Brian.

"Here," Brian took Isabella's crossbow so she was free and she took her sword out.

"Let's go!" Xander yelled knowing they were out numbered at the moment. Doyle held onto Spike as they ran and Brian stayed close to Isabella as she held him up. They ran down another flight of stairs as Angel and Buffy took out some more minions. They were like cockroaches; they came out of nowhere. Just then Brian stopped and Isabella stopped with him.

"Come on," Isabella insisted but Brian stayed there.

"I'll lay down some cover, go I'll be right behind you." Brian said and Isabella looked at him for a moment. "Go!" He then pushed her so she ran. Angel held out his hand taking Isabella's as Brian fired at some minions. Glory stood there looking and the smoke helped them but not enough. Brian ran backwards firing and then got down and kept firing what he had. He looked behind him seeing the gang was just about out. He fired his last set of arrows to warn them off.

Doyle managed to get Spike into the sewers with minimal damaged and they ran together with Gunn behind them. It would take them some time to get to the mansion but for now they were safe. The rest of them ran off together towards the cars and got to them drive out of there as fast as possible. A few minions went after them but they were easy to take care of.

As they piled in Isabella looked around and felt her mom shove her in the car so they can leave. Angel sped off knowing that they were in lots of trouble. As they pulled into the main road back to the mansion Isabella looked behind her seeing Xander driving. But something wasn't right.

"Dad, dad, pull over." Isabella demanded and he looked to her. "Now!"

"We need to get back to the mansion." Angel stated clearly.

"Something's not right, pull over!" She demanded and Buffy looked to Angel from the back seat and he did just that. Xander followed suit and they all got out and Isabella looked to the group and knew it. "Brian where's Brian!"

"We thought he was with you." Willow informed her as they all looked around. Isabella started to panic knowing he was still back there with no one to help.

"He could have gone into the sewers." Cordelia added and everyone nodded.

"Something's not right we need to go back." Isabella was persistent now. Buffy nodded, she knew better than anyone here to trust your gut and she trusted Isabella's.

"We need to get back to the mansion, Glory will want to even this out. Get to the mansion and leave this town." Xander suggested and Cordelia nodded so now there was split.

"Let's go to the mansion and wait for Spike. I'm sure Brian went that way it's safer than the roads." Willow tried to reassure them especially a panicked Isabella. "We need to regroup." It was decided but Isabella looked to her parents pleading to go back. Buffy wanted to but they had to trust that everyone would be back at the mansion. So with that they got into the cars and headed off.

At the mansion everyone was accounted for except Brian, Doyle, Gunn and Spike but if they were in the sewers it would take a little longer especially because Brian and Spike were wounded. Every one of them paced back and forth waiting and then the front door flew opened as a smoking Spike ran in but before he could collapse on the floor Lorne and Angel caught him. Doyle and Gunn came in with Gunn slamming the door shut and locking it. Isabella did a mental check and no Brian.

"Where's Brian?" She demanded and Gunn and Doyle looked around confused.

"He was with you." Gunn answered and Isabella now panicked.

"He's still at Glory's place." Buffy spoke up and she was panicked with her daughter. She knows what it feels like to have someone you love taken and no idea what was going to be done to them.

"Then we go back and get him." Isabella said but to go back after what they did was very dangerous.

"Izzy," Angel stepped in, yes he understood her and what she wanted to do but it was beyond dangerous. Glory was very angry at what just occurred and going back now could only intensify the already tense and dangerous situation.

"We don't leave our people behind." Isabella reminded her father and yes that was one code they had.

"Ok, listen," Buffy knew if these two butt heads with their stubbornness then nothing will get done. "Izzy, your father, myself and Doyle will go. The rest of you guys," She looked to the gang. "Be ready to go like yesterday ready." They all nodded and Doyle quickly kissed Cordelia and left with Isabella and her parents.

Brian sat in a chair tied up still fighting to not pass out. He then heard a clicking noise and looked up. Glory stood before him and without warning she smacked him across the face. Brian kept it together but he had no clue where he was. It looked like a factory.

"I'll let my place air but your friends and your slayer made a big mistake." Glory began. "I'll make you a deal," She then squatted down so she was eye level with Brain. "Tell me about the Key and you live." Brian sat there saying nothing.

"I'll die before I tell you." Was his answer and Glory nodded and got up and walked away.

Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Doyle searched the huge place and the smoke was slowly settling but that's all they saw, smoke and dead demons and minions.

"There's nothing here," Isabella looked around and that was very unsettling. "Where are they?"

"We need to go." Buffy then pulled her daughter along but Isabella didn't budge. "Izzy he's not here."

"Then where is he?" She asked and Buffy could see the fear in Isabella's eyes.

"We'll find but we have to go now." Buffy insisted and they left.

At the mansion everyone waited literally jumping to every sound. Spike was getting patched up as Giles and Wes waited for Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Isabella to return. Dawn was waiting too and then they saw a car coming in and they felt relief. Dawn ran to the car as it parked and Angel and Buffy ran to her hugging her. But Isabella by passed everyone and it meant they didn't find Brian.

Everyone sat at the table in silence. Spike confirmed that Glory knew nothing of the Key but what worried them now was where is she? So far she hasn't come here but that meant nothing. First priority is to find Brian. Hopefully he ran off but where? And if he did run off why wasn't he here yet or on the road that led to here. Isabella got up from the table and headed to the weapons room she would find him by herself if that was the case.

"Izzy we don't even know where to start," Angel got up and followed her.

"It's better than sitting around waiting and doing nothing." Isabella added as she grabbed her sword.

"It's not safe ok, we started something big and it's you," But Angel was cut off.

"He's out there ok I need to find him. Should have never went to the desert." Isabella then headed to the door to leave. Angel went to stop her, yes he wanted to help but they needed a plan and to do it as a group. Isabella walked outside but stopped causing Angel to stop himself from running into her. Down the steps of the porch was a huge wooden box. Everyone in the dining room heard Angel and Isabella talking but it stopped so it made them all get up.

Angel made sure Isabella stayed put as he walked to the wooden box. Buffy came up behind Isabella seeing the box as Angel circled the huge thing seeing a note attached to it. Isabella then walked to the box and reached for the note. She unfolded it and read it out loud.

"Please bury me for best results as I wait to awake when all goes dark." Isabella finished and her heart sank and she reached for the box and began to pry it open. But when she saw what was inside she fell to her knees. Buffy gasped and Angel's eyes widen in disgusted.

"No, no," Isabella reached inside the box looked down to Brian. She reached out and he wasn't warm. She grabbed him and laid him on the ground as everyone watched in horror. Angel looked up and saw Dawn standing there and he raced to her and picked her up to shield her from the sight. Isabella checked for a pulse and began CPR hoping it wasn't to late.

Buffy stood there watching and had no idea what to do as she watched her daughter franticly trying to save her boyfriend.

"Brian! Brian! Come on!" Isabella begged as she continued but Buffy had to stop it and went to her. "No! No!" Buffy pulled her close as everyone stood there not moving, no sounds and barely breathing. Fred started to cry as she hugged Wes and Giles removed his glasses covering his eyes. Doyle and Cordelia hugged one another while Gunn squatted down to the ground taking in deep breaths to calm himself. Lorne took a few steps back and sat on the steps hearing small whimpers from Dawn as Angel held her. Spike from inside the mansion turned around and put his back against the wall and slid down burying his face into his hands. Xander, Anya and Even along with Willow, Tara and Levy all held each other. Isabella remained in her mother's arms sobbing as Brian was dead. Buffy could see he was so pale and two bite marks on his neck with dried blood covering his shoulder. Glory had a vampire kill him.

The sun had set long ago and now everyone was antsy knowing anytime now Brian would wake up but not as himself. They all knew Glory did this on purpose to force them to kill him. Isabella sat outside next to his body waiting. She didn't move, didn't eat just waited. Would she do it? When he comes back would she kill him? Angel went to go talk to her but she told him to back off and so Angel sat on the steps of the mansion waiting. He had no idea what to do for her. Everyone waited outside to see what would happen and to be ready to take Brian out if needed. Dawn was upstairs asleep; she didn't need to see this. Buffy came from the mansion seeing Isabella had yet to move. It was nearing one in the morning and nothing yet.

Buffy squatted next to Angel and placed a hand on his shoulder doing her best to reassure him but right now nothing would assure any of them as they all knew what was going to happen.

"Anything?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no. Buffy looked to where her daughter sat waiting for the worse. Everyone sat quietly waiting and it was that sickening feeling you get when you know the absolute worse was coming and there was nothing you could do to prevent it. Spike the whole time was cursing himself; he shouldn't have taken Brian on the hunt. If Isabella needed to be mad it should be at him.

Buffy decided to try and talk to her daughter but the rest of the gang believed if Angel couldn't talk to her about staking Brian now then who could? Buffy walked over to her daughter and slowly sat next to Isabella and waited for a moment.

"Hey," Buffy began but Isabella didn't move. "This isn't your fault ok," She assured her but still Isabella did and said nothing. "I had to do it to once," Buffy explained. "You know the story right?" She asked and Isabella nodded slowly.

"You killed dad." Isabella looked to her mom and she nodded.

"I didn't want to, I loved him so much and I was so close to letting the world end so I didn't have too." Buffy remembered that day so clearly. "I hugged him, I told him that I loved him, kissed him and then…I killed him." Buffy then looked to her daughter. "I did it for the world knowing it save everyone but it destroyed me. I sacrificed the man I loved for the world." Isabella went back to looking at Brian and Buffy got back up. It wasn't advice or consoling it was just something Buffy needed to remind her daughter of. Buffy got up and took her spot next to Angel and they waited.

The hour became later as time passed and it was now close to three in the morning. Isabella sat there waiting looking down at Brian bracing herself not knowing how this will happen. Then she saw it a flinch, the smallest flinch but it was time. What now? Should she stake him? Was now the time he was no longer human? She clutched the stake but did nothing as his body twitched again as he was awakening. She had to bring it to her mind that the Brian she knew, the Brian that was sent to her, that saved her life back in LA at the mall was dead. He died and this person, this creature before was not him. And then his eyes opened. They weren't brown like his true eyes, they were yellow, the eyes of a demon. His eyes moved around and his head turned to Isabella.

She could tell he was disorientated but it won't last long. He might have memories and might be compassionate but once he settles the demon will take over. Isabella still did nothing as she sat there barely breathing. Angel looked up and got up quickly and Buffy looked over and saw it too. Everyone saw it and got up ready knowing Isabella might not have it in her. Buffy held Angel back because this was up to Isabella. If they needed to do this then they would but Isabella needed a chance to say good-bye. Brian looked out of it as he was gathering in his surroundings. Isabella then reached out and touched his face; it was so cold, dead and pale.

"I'm sorry," Isabella started and the creature looked to her. "I wished things were different and I'm so sorry this happened to you, to become the thing swore to fight against." She sniffed trying to steady herself. "But it's ok" She whispered to him softly. "You didn't fail anyone, you didn't fail me." Then Brian went to sit up because she was the warmest body next to him and he needed to feed. He held out his hand placing it on her cheek and she wished it was him but all she felt was cold. Isabella was fast and grabbed his throat and held him in place as he tried to advance to her. Everyone flinched and was ready to charge and help but they remained standing and waited. "This isn't how I thought it was going to end for us and I wish I had more time."

Brian was struggling to get her and feed but Isabella was too strong as she kept him at bay and she knew it was time. She leaned in letting her forehead rest on his and Angel almost rushed off to stop this but Buffy held him back. Isabella let a few tears fall as the now vampire before her was getting impatient and wanted to eat. This was not her boyfriend but she had to ask and say it just so where ever his soul was he could hear it.

"Forgive me?" She asked. "I love you." Then she drove the stake to his heart and heard a small grunt of pain and in a flash he was dust. Isabella opened her eyes and before her was empty the dust cleared. She sat there and looked ahead with tears still running down her cheeks. Her chest hurt, she felt like she was dying. A part of her just did die. She sat there for moment taking in what she had just done.

Everyone else behind her stood there in shock and disbelief. Only one other person among them knew what it was like to kill the one you love. Angel didn't know what to do but by Isabella's body language as she stood up she didn't want to be touched. She sniffed and wiped the tears away and dropped the stake and let hit the ground and she turned around to the others. Angel and Buffy saw the red swollen eyes but the tears stopped running.

She could stay sad or get mad and get even. Everyone stood there not moving, to afraid to move. She walked to the group and Angel didn't move as she came to him. That wasn't a little girl anymore and within moments she was someone different. She stopped for a moment and looked to her mother, she saw red and all she wanted was blood.

"Izzy," Buffy stood there not sure what to say. She could see the pain and anger in her daughter's eyes. "Killing her won't bring him back."

"No," Isabella agreed. "But it's a hell of a start." And then she looked to her father. For a moment he was afraid of his own daughter, she was different now. The tears were turning into anger and he could nothing for her. Her face was now just blank and cold a far cry from the young girl he raised. She was hardening and he didn't know how to stop it. What could he say to her now? Angel looked away and Isabella kept walking as the group parted to let her through.

Angel squatted down taking a deep breath; his insides hurt seeing that much pain and anger. It felt like it was his fault. He was supposed to protect her from everything even sadness and he's failed. Glory better watch out because Isabella wanted blood. Buffy felt heartbroken for her but there was nothing that could be done; nothing would change it or bring him back. She watched Isabella walk away and she knew Isabella was about to be a force to recon with and Glory pissed off the wrong person.

_**So…that was not what you guys expected I'm guessing. So take a breather and yes Brian is dead. Glory had a vampire kill him in order for the group to decide and watch him die. And Izzy killed him just like how Buffy killed Angel. It's a bit different but yes it was done. **_

_**This is chapter 12, got a long way to go ok so just bear with this. As fair warning from here until the end really we hit the ground running nonstop and it's going to be chaos. What's next? Anyone as nervous as I am on what's next? **_

_**More to come soon. Yes a chapter in review will be in the forum if you wish to read it and maybe have some questions answered. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	13. By Foot

Chapter 13 By Foot

Morning's light was here. There was no grave to build just a few stones to indicate where he was going to be remembered for now. Maybe if they get through this they will have more of a proper burial and ceremony in Cleveland. Spike had to watch in the shadows as the sun came up. Everyone else was around the gravesite. Isabella stood there motionless as her father was behind her. It's been a long time since they've lost one of their own. But this one was different, this one was close to Isabella's heart and he wished he could fix it.

He tried to explain death to her once when she was younger. When Kate died it was something she had not experienced before. Brian and Kate's death however were very different though. Brian became part of the team and died for the team. He died to keep not only the team safe but also Isabella and Dawn safe. Angel owed him something for that.

"I choose Brian because he wanted to fight." Buffy began the eulogy as everyone huddled around each other. "I saw something in him and I knew he was a fighter, he's proven that before and even more so now." Buffy had to keep it together because it felt some of this was her fault. She picked him as a guardian and now he was dead. "He saved everyone here and we must honor that. If we don't fight together than Glory has already won." Buffy paused for a moment. "This isn't just to save humanity but to save ourselves too. So like Brian let's not give up the fight." Everyone agreed, it was time to take action.

Isabella then felt her father's hand on her shoulder and she reached out and held it. Their hands interlocked and fell. They still remained holding hands. Angel didn't know how to comfort her anymore than this. For Isabella all that could help right now was just a simple touch. Dawn was by her side and she leaned into her sister. Dawn liked Brian; everyone did so for this to have happened it was far from their minds. This group has won so many times that they've lost idea of not losing but losing one their own. They haven't felt this much of sadness and lost in a long time not really since Buffy's death.

Now was not the time to wallow in self-pity and be sad and sorry. This happened because this group has gotten too comfortable with themselves. Now was the time to get angry, get mad and attack head on. Dawn needed them because it was only a matter of time before Glory strikes again. It's only a matter of time before Glory finds out about Dawn and her life is put in jeopardy. It's only a matter of time before they'll have to save the world again. Now is the time to band together as the family they are that they always were and fight this.

Isabella found her father in one of the most unlikely places ever a church. Sunnydale had lots of churches and she found it to be a little excessive, probably the Hell Mouth energy. He was inside sitting in a pew. The church was empty as some people were scattered around praying and there was group of people chanting something. Isabella walked up to her father as he sat there and looked up.

"Seat taken?" She asked and he said nothing so she sat down. "When was the last time you went to church?" She asked and Angel smiled a little.

"Long time ago, it's changed." Angel answered and she looked over to him.

"What about confession?" She asked.

"I've committed too many sins for that." Angel answered. While he was granted his humanity, which meant all was forgiven he still felt he needed to atone.

"Were you ever planning on having me go to church?" Isabella asked as they sat there.

"At one point yes but I was a vampire and touching holy water and stuff would have made me uncomfortable and would have raised questions." Was his way of saying he thought about it but couldn't.

"You believe in God?" Isabella asked and that is a deep and powerful question. Angel has been around on this earth for nearly three hundred years if you combine his time as a human and vampire. He's seen so many things, things that can question faith in anything. This war against evil was as old as time itself. The Council of Watchers was one of the many who fought evil. Through her training Isabella has learned that the Church was another front fighting. It takes a lot of power to fight evil.

"I believe in something." Angel answered which was a yes and a no. He believed now after all he's seen in something greater than what was on earth. There was something out there with high power a power he fights for, that his wife and Isabella fight for. You're called to duty for different reasons he believes. Some solely on a religious front others to fight like a slayer.

"It's my fault Brian's dead, if I had kept him closer or," But she was cut off.

"It's not your fault." Angel turned to her and she looked to her father. "It's not and it will never be. He died to keep you safe, to keep Dawn safe because that's what he wanted. He believed in you and in order for you to live he gave up his own life." Angel explained. "I will do the same thing for you, for Dawn, for your mother. You're old enough now to understand life and death, you've seen it." Isabella wanted to listen because this was the wisdom talk of her father. He has seen and felt so much that she took it to heart.

"There was never a man good enough for any of my daughters. Until I met one." And paused for a moment and Isabella smiled just a little. "It's been a long time since we've lost anyone," Angel sighed as he started. "I need you on this Izzy." He then reached out putting his hand on her shoulder. "I need you so much more now than ever. I can't protect you and Dawn as a man. I can't protect this group like I use to, like I want too." Isabella nodded. "Whatever is happening inside of you, this guilt, conflict it's needs to stop. No more kids baby. God I wish I could have given you and Dawn the childhood you both deserve. But that didn't happen for you and it won't happen for Dawn." Angel and Isabella looked to each other. This was Angel telling her to swallow what has happened and move on. She needed to look at what was in front of her because Dawn needed her. If she wasn't going to save the world and it's people then at least save Dawn.

"Glory is mad and people are going to die because of it. At some point no matter happens whether we win or not…we're all going to die." Angel continued. This part she has heard before the death speech. It's not to scare her and anger her it's telling her to prepare for it because when you least expect it death will take someone. "Stay one step ahead and stay standing. Always be the last one standing. " Isabella nodded understanding what was being asked of her.

"I wish I had more to give you." Angel sighed. "Something more profound and I don't. You're not a little girl anymore." He then tucked some hair behind her ears and she smiled a little when he did that. When she was little it was so much more simple and he could protect her from everything. He can't protect her from everything anymore.

"Still your little girl right?" Isabella asked and Angel smiled a little more and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a hug a hug they both needed so desperately.

"Always," Angel answered and kissed her head.

The mansion remained quiet through the day and Isabella went to the basement where Spike sat. He hadn't left the basement except for the eulogy. He sat on the ground as Isabella came in and saw him in the shadows. His wounds were healing and by the end of the night there would be nothing there.

"Hey," Isabella began and Spike looked up. "I…" She had it in her head what she wanted to say but now she forgot. "It's not your fault."

"I took him out on patrol so yes it's on me." Spike declared putting his cigarette out.

"Spike, it's not." Isabella came closer to him. "It could have been anyone of us, you could be dead too."

"It should have been me. There's nothing out there for me," Spike began. "Look at what I am Izzy, a vampire. Brian had much more to live for not me. I'm nothing, no soul, nothing." Isabella just stood there listening. "I'd like to think I'm making a difference in this world but I'm not. Brian was a lost to you and to everyone. He could have helped shaped this place but not me." Spike let out an unnecessary sigh.

"You're family," Isabella stated but that's all that came out.

"I'm a vampire and I wish I had something like your father. A density but I don't." Spike then took something out and it was a flower. "This bloomed right after you killed Brain." He then looked up to Isabella. "It's an Iris," Isabella looked at the pretty purple flower. "It means hope," He then handed it to her and she took it. "There's no Shanshu for me, no flowers blooming for me. But I do believe in the dead of night that bloom for you." Isabella looked at the flower and then to Spike. She then knelt down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Spike looked up at her and she placed a hand on his cheek for a moment.

Isabella then got up taking the flower with her. Spike remained standing and then Isabella turned back around seeing him.

"Did you," She paused not sure how to ask but she's had that feeling a while now. "Do you see me beyond just Angelus' daughter? Something more than…I don't know." She really didn't know how to ask.

"Yes," Spike answered and Isabella looked up at him. "But I respect you too much. I respect your mother and don't tell your father but I respect him too." Isabella nodded and left with a burning questioned answered. She knew Spike liked her probably when she turned eighteen. It was that love that grows with time. But telling her he respected her too much to take anything further than what it is now really defined who he was. Spike was a vampire but a good one.

Isabella returned upstairs where she ran into her mom. Buffy smiled at Isabella and held out her hand brought her daughter in for a hug.

Dawn was down for a nap and everyone sat at the table. It was time discuss what was next.

"We leave town," Buffy spoke up. "We can't stay here longer we stay the higher the chances Glory finds Dawn." Everyone agreed they needed to leave but where.

"I say we head back to Cleveland, safety with the slayers." Gunn suggested and once again there was agreement.

"Why does Glory want Dawn? We haven't figured that out yet?" Cordelia asked because with all that has transpired in the last few weeks that question was left on the back burner. "Why is a crazy hell god here looking for her?"

"Maybe when we're in a safer place we can find out." Giles answered and Wes nodded. "It's in the books somewhere but haven't found it yet."

"Must be important," Lorne added. "Glory wants us all dead, one of us is dead." He then sighed sitting back in his chair rubbing his temples as Spike finally decided to join them. His bruises were better now but he wasn't sore from them he sore because of Brian's death, it as weighing on him.

"Glory is pissed and watching us somehow, leaving won't be easy." Xander jumped in. "And if we do she'll follow us."

"We need to trick her somehow." Fred stated. "Create a diversion of some kind so we can get Dawn out at least."

"Think she'll track us?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded.

"What ever she needs Dawn for I believe she can only have for a certain amount of time," Wes began. "If she's resorting to killing us off one by one she wants Dawn now and can only wait for so long meaning maybe even if we can't leave we can at least distract." Wes finished and he got a few nods.

"So what's the plan?" Levy asked.

"Take a walk." Angel answered. "We need to get out of this mansion, take a walk go do something and we'll figure it out." Angel finished.

Most of them stayed around the mansion not venturing very far. The three witches decided to go to the Sunnydale art festival. Evan was going to meet Levy and her parents there while Dawn decided that Isabella needed her hair done. Angel and Buffy hung back at the mansion with their daughters and might leave in secret without the others. While Dawn was trying to do Isabella's hair Buffy and Angel were thinking about slipping away quietly tonight, go to the airport and head to Ireland. They wouldn't tell anyone and no one knows where in Ireland they actually live.

Angel did that on purpose years ago when Isabella was two. He made a promise to Buffy to get a secret place out there not just to get away and be stress free but for reasons like these. If anything Angel had plans for Isabella to go alone and hide if things were to happen. It was the safe house not just the vacation home. The people knew that Angel had a place in Ireland but that was it. It could be anywhere and Angel chose a remote place. It was for Izzy, a safe heaven, it was hers. It was always her place and now it was for Dawn and Izzy. Maybe Angel and Buffy would just send Dawn and Isabella there by themselves and stay.

"Would you be comfortable doing that?" Buffy asked and he sighed. Isabella wasn't little anymore she can take care of herself and Dawn. But he wanted to go with because he is their father. But they would be safer if he and Buffy stayed here.

"No, but I'll do what I have too." Angel answered and Buffy sighed. She agreed with Angel, she didn't want to send her daughters off alone but if it meant keeping them safe then so be it.

"Our daughters are going to change the world," Buffy said and Angel looked up to her with a small smile. "I just hope we're there to see it."

"Go with them." Angel stated. "They need you and out of everyone here, you're the strongest to take care of them."

"No, I can't, if I go then you need to come I won't leave you here." Buffy protested but she can see it in Angel's eyes he meant it. "Please don't, either we all go or just them." Was her final offer.

"I'll find you but please be with them, they need their mom." Angel explained. "I can't protect them not as a man."

"Yes you can Angel. You've protected Izzy for nineteen years and it's not because you were a vampire. You're a father and that's more protection than anything. Please don't do that either we all go or just them but I won't leave you here to possibly die alone." Buffy finished and Angel sighed. Regardless of what he and Buffy were going to do Dawn and Izzy were going to Ireland tonight.

Glory walked the streets of Sunnydale in an almost skipping fashion. She had killed one of the group's members and smiled while it happened. The vampire drained Brian dry and turned him. She needed to kill another one of them to send the message that she wants her Key and now. But who should she kill next? Glory was also out to find some human brains as she was feeling that instability feeling coming on. As she walked through the huge park she spotted someone and smiled.

Levy sat on the bench and wait for Evan to get the drinks and ice cream. They needed it because they knew when I they return to the mansion it was going to be rough. Levy then felt someone grab her hand and she smiled to see Evan but was about to scream.

"Shh," Glory said and smiled and Levy started to panic and was searching for Evan, Tara or Willow to show up. "This is nice isn't it?" Glory asked looking around. "Just us girls." Levy then felt something crushing her hand and she went to scream. "Don't make a sound," Glory warned her. Glory was breaking all her fingers, cracking each bone one by one slowly. Then Levy held back the cry of pain as Glory finished snapping her fingers and now moved on to crushing her hand. "They can't help you," Glory began looking around as Levy was hoping someone would help her. "I'll kill them all."

Levy then felt it one of the bones went through the skin and blood started to trickle down. She needed Willow or Tara or both and she had been learning how to communicate telepathically but she was only in the beginning phases. She could screw it up and talk to the wrong person. But she had to do something.

"You have two choice my witch," Glory began. "Tell me where my Key is or I take your mind and you'll wonder this world a babbling idiot until I destroy it." Glory finished the terms and Levy looked to her and Glory smiled.

"Go to hell." Was Levy answer and Glory's face twisted in anger as she crushed Levy's hand completely. Glory let go and grabbed Levy's head and Levy felt it. It was this pain and sickening feeling. Just as Glory began Evan was making his way back and dropped all the items he bought.

"Levy!" He cried and raced towards her. Levy heard her name being called but it was like everything was sinking and things were blurry. Glory then removed her hands got up and left as Levy slumped over onto the bench. "No! Levy!" Evan kept running and Glory smiled as she left. Evan got to the bench and lift Levy up in his arms. "Levy? Levy?"

"It's starting, it's all dirty," Levy babbled and Evan brought her closer for a moment. He then scooped her up and walked away looking for Willow and Tara. After moving through the crowds he found the two witches.

"Willow! Tara!" Evan called and the two witches looked up and saw Evan carrying Levy and their minds shut down, their hearts raced and they dropped whatever was in their hands and raced to their daughter.

"Oh my god what!" Willow cried out and demanded.

"Glory, Glory," Was all Evan said as he went to the ground and other people noticed and started to crowd them. Tara then looked to Levy's hand as it was bleeding and she went to touch it but Levy pulled away quickly as soon as Tara touched it.

"Ow, ow, ow," Levy said over and over again.

"Oh, Levy," Willow reached for her and cradled her like a child looking around. She wished Glory would show up and she could kill her. Tara rested her forehead against Levy's as Levy was mumbling random things.

Everyone but Lorne and Spike crowd into a small hospital room looking at the x-ray of Levy's crushed hand. Isabella felt guilty for this too. She looked to her mother and Buffy put her hand on Isabella's shoulder assuring her it was ok. The doctor informed them that Levy could go home but advised against it but Willow and Tara wouldn't have it. The group needed Levy home and in their safety.

Everyone was back at the mansion discussing the options and plans. They couldn't stay in Sunnydale. Glory will find out about Dawn in a matter of time. No one wanted to talk about it. It was like running away and this group has yet to run from anything. Then Willow stood up from the table.

"I have something to do," Willow stated and began to leave and Buffy shot up from her seat and ran to her.

"Willow, no!" Buffy grabbed her friend. "You can't do this. I can't even take on Glory at the moment. She'll kill you and we've lost too many people right now." Buffy finished but she could see it in Willow's eyes no matter what she said Willow wasn't going to listen. "We need you on this please don't."

"You haven't lost anyone yet, I might have lost my only daughter because of one of yours." Willow sounded cold and distance.

"She doesn't mean it," Tara intervened and stepped in. "Please, Willow listen to Buffy. We need you here, I need you, Levy," Tara begged. "We're leaving tonight and we'll get through this." Tara assured her but Willow didn't see it that way and kept walking. Angel knew what the war path felt like, when someone threatens the one you love most it's hard to see pass the anger. If this were Isabella he'd be on the warpath too. Buffy looked to the group but they knew wouldn't be able to stop Willow but it meant Willow might be the reason why she'll die.

"Everyone start packing, grab your stuff we're leaving." Angel stated because regardless of what will happen to Willow, Glory will strike and they might not have a chance. Buffy debated if she should stay with the group or go after her friend. Dawn did have Isabella but was that enough? Isabella got up to start packing when she saw Spike and went over to him as the rest of the people of the mansion packed. Spike went to his room and started grab his things and Isabella was at his doorstep.

"Hey," Isabella began and Spike looked up. "I have a favor to ask,"

"What?" Spike was half listening as he threw things together. "I need you on this,"

"I am on it." Spike answered and Isabella stepped further into his room and slightly shut the door and Spike looked up at her.

"Levy's in insane-o-world right now, Willow's on a warpath, everyone is scared," Isabella explained and Spike looked at her. "Next to my mom, you and me are the only ones strong enough. My dad can't do anything anymore. I need you to be ready. You've already shown that you willing, are you still willing?" Isabella asked and Spike stood there.

"You trust me?" Spike asked her looking at her. "You trust a vampire? I could have told Glory everything."

"But you didn't," Isabella reminded him. Spike shifted uncomfortably trying not to say anything. "I know why so keep doing it, for me at least." Spike looked up at her. "If what you said is true,"

"Izzy," Spike stopped her. "First I'm not a man even if you treat me as one. You're grieving and what I have felt for you for a while and what I want I can't have. It's not because of Angel or your mom it's to show you that," Spike paused and Isabella remained standing there. "There are some things in life you want but can't have no matter what."

"I trust you," Isabella said and stood there. "It maybe grief and want but I've trusted you all my life. I'm trusting Dawn's life to you. I need you to protect her." Spike nodded.

"'Til the end of the world." Spike declared and Isabella nodded and left his room but then came back and gave him and quick kiss on the cheek. She finally left to safe guard Dawn until they all left. Then as she went to her room Buffy came running looking panicked.

"We need to stop Willow or she'll die." Buffy told Isabella and the two were heading out and Isabella turned back around to Spike and they stared at each other for a moment. Spike nodded telling Isabella that he was going to keep Dawn safe. Isabella kept running and caught up to her mom.

"What about dad?" Isabella asked as Buffy grabbed two crossbows and handed one to Isabella. Buffy with her eyes said it all. Angel was going to stay here and they would go alone. They rushed out of the mansion and Fred saw them leaving.

At Glory's place it still smelt of smoke but at least it was airing out. She was walking a little wobbly but smiling almost as if she was tipsy. She looked carefree and happy as she walked around her place with minions following.

"I think I'm buzzed from eating that witch," She had a goofy smile and spun around. "What a mind she had." Glory then looked up and sighed and then giggled.

"Your grace is not," One minion stepped forward but Glory cut him off.

"What about the slayer and her mother?" Glory asked finishing the question. "Don't be stupid," Glory smiled and took in deep happy breath. "I know I'm closing in." She smiled and giggled. "There is just so many of them and all I gotta do is rip through them one by one." Glory smiled bigger thinking about who should be next; a good one would be the father. But the fun and games were about to end as the place started to rattle. The place started to dim as Glory stood there looking around wondering what was happening.

Then the door flew open as Willow was on the other side floating, eyes black, her aura black filled with hate and anger. She was chanting something as she floated across the room and Glory smiled.

"Oh, it's mommy," Glory grinned a sarcastic sweet grin. "How cute," Glory then made her way to Willow ready to kill her. Willow chanted something and a clear wall was formed between her and Glory.

"I owe you pain!" Willow yelled and held out her hands and struck Glory with some type of lightening bolts. Glory screamed in pain for the bolts as Willow let them go uncontrolled. There was no way to get Levy back and this was the only thing that Willow could do as a mother. Glory fought the light and slapped Willow away.

"That's all you got?" Glory asked as Willow got up and with her mind opened up a bag. "Bag of tricks?"

"Bag of knives." Willow corrected the god as all the knives floated and Willow sent them off to Glory. She wasn't only doing this for Levy but for Isabella. Isabella lost Brian; she had to kill him because of this woman. Isabella was like a daughter to her and this woman will not walk away so easily from what she has done. Glory dodged the knives and smiled. Willow started chant and Glory picked up a table and threw it to Willow.

"You're getting tired, so am I," Glory grabbed a knife and then grabbed Willow and pinned her up against the wall. "You know what they use to do to witches?" Glory asked smiling and held up the knife. "Crucify them." She slammed down the knife but missed as an arrow went through her hand and nailed it to the wall. Willow got away as Glory looked over her shoulder seeing Isabella with a crossbow. Glory reached for the arrow and ripped it out as Isabella stood her ground with the crossbow. Buffy then came into the room as Willow was crawling to their safety. Buffy held up her crossbow as Isabella and her began to flank Glory slowly.

"Go Willow," Buffy ordered but Willow stood there. "Now!" Buffy yelled realizing that what Willow just did can and will jeopardize the entire group. Willow took off running as Buffy and Isabella stood their ground. Glory stood there too smiling at them.

"I'm a god," Glory stated reminding them.

"So am I." Buffy then shot up at something and a beam fell onto Glory. Buffy then walked over to Glory as she went to push the beam off of her. Buffy grabbed her throat and ripped her out from under the beam and tossed her and Glory flew threw the wall. Isabella stood there not letting up her hold on the crossbow ready to pull the trigger. Buffy scooped up her crossbow and held it up as Isabella moved quickly to her side. Glory was getting up and Buffy looked to the crush wall and then kicked it causing the room to cave in. Buffy looked to Isabella and they both still held up their crossbows as they moved backwards out of the room.

Once out of the room mother and daughter took off to get out of the place. Then two minions came rounding the corner but they were easy to take out and the two shot them and as they passed their dead bodies they retrieved their arrows. Just as Isabella was going to round a corner Buffy grabbed her and yanked her back as this time a whole slew of arrows went flying. Buffy grabbed Isabella's hand and they went another way.

They slipped into another hallway knowing if they went back Glory would catch them. Isabella ran a little further ahead as Buffy checked over her shoulder and Isabella kicked down a door and went through it. The two kept going and went into another room. Just then a few more minions came over and shot at them and Glory was among them. Isabella went to run but Buffy stayed and fired.

"Mom!" Isabella yelled and then felt someone grab her pulling her way. "Mom!" She pulled away but Spike kept tugging at her. Spike pulled her away as Buffy got behind a couch for cover and looked at her crossbow as it was empty. She tossed it away and sat there thinking how she was going to move.

Spike had Isabella in the hallway when she saw her dad coming to her.

"Mom's trapped!" Isabella informed her father as he had a bag with him. Angel dropped it on the floor and Isabella looked inside seeing weapons. Angel picked up a battering ram.

"Izzy," Angel didn't even need to finish as she helped her father and they ran into another room as Spike picked up crossbow. In another room Isabella and Angel ran the battering ram through the wall and Buffy looked up. Angel reached for her and grabbed her and brought her through the wall. Glory saw it and started after them and Isabella had an idea to help slow them down. She took the battering ram and rolled it on the ground. It was too late for Glory to not trip over it and her tripping caused other minions to trip. Angel, Buffy, Isabella and Spike ran as Isabella scooped up the bag of weapons.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked as they ran and Isabella took out a flash grenade and let it explode with smoke behind them.

"She's outside!" Spike informed them as they ran down the steps shooting at the random minions killing them. These minions didn't stand a chance between these four and never will. The four ran out of the house just as huge Hummer pulled up with Doyle and Xander in it. Doyle got out with gun, standard military issued rifle.

"You stole a military truck!" Buffy asked in shock as Spike raced to the back and got in before he was turned into fire. Doyle shrugged at the question as Buffy looked to Angel.

"Xander's idea," Angel answered.

"We left a note." Doyle added and Buffy would deal with this later now was not the time. Doyle held his ground as Angel, Buffy and Isabella headed to the back seeing Willow was ok and made it out. Spike was getting something though as the three crawled in.

"Buffy, you used one of these on me before," Angel said as he took a bazooka from Spike. "Izzy, easy to use. I'll load it and you aim and pull." Angel handed her one too. Buffy and Isabella got out of the truck as Xander came around while Doyle shot at some of the minions. They had to make this quick because not only Glory but the local cops would be here. Xander took one bazooka missal and Angel took another. Buffy lifted the bazooka on her shoulder as did Isabella. Angel loaded Buffy's and Xander Isabella's. "Go!" Angel indicated that they were ready.

Isabella flipped the red switch meaning the bazooka was active and ready. Buffy looked through the scope and aimed low while Isabella aimed high. Willow and Spike stayed in the truck while Angel, Doyle and Xander went behind it for cover. A few minions came out and saw the two bazookas and ran back in as Buffy and Isabella fired. It wasn't going to demolish the building but it would do some good damage. Buffy and Isabella turned off the bazookas and headed into the back of the Hummer while Xander got into the diver's seat and Doyle into the passenger's. Angel crawled into the back and closed the door and they were off.

"We're in serious trouble." Buffy stated and she didn't just mean Glory. They were driving in a stolen military Hummer in Sunnydale. They stuck out.

"Well, got a cool car," Was Doyle's answer but not a good one.

"We ditch it." Angel answered as he raided the weapons.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Building up our arsenal." Angel answered and she started to help shoving what she could in the bag and what she could carry. No matter what as soon as they get to the mansion it was time to leave town.

At the mansion everyone waited and was ready to go. Dawn had her stuff and was waiting for mom, dad and big sister. Gunn had a crossbow in hand they all did as they waited. Gunn peered out the window to watch for anything. Tara had spells ready just in case, it wasn't going to stop Glory but it would slow her down. Just then Gunn saw something and waved Giles and Wes over and they looked out the window.

"The hell?" Gunn asked seeing a huge Hummer flying in.

"Stolen car is my guess." Giles answered and the three rushed out the mansion seeing the hummer and the back door opened with Spike covering himself with a blanket getting inside. "You have to be joking." Giles looked the vehicle as the rest of them walked inside caring weapons from the Hummer.

"Stripped it, we're leaving." Angel stated as he got in setting down the weapons. Dawn ran to her parents and they hugged her. Dawn then reached for Isabella and big sister held little sister. "Let's go!" Angel ordered them and everyone grabbed their things and headed out the door but all froze as Glory stood there.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's all cracking!" Levy cried out as Willow and Tara were with her holding her. Buffy held up her crossbow ready.

"I'll kill you all!" Glory yelled.

"Pretty," Levy looked to Dawn who was in Isabella's arms. "Pretty and pure. Such pretty light." Glory then looked to the little girl and smiled.

"My Key," Glory then advanced to the group.

"Go!" Buffy yelled and all them started to run. Angel and Buffy went with Isabella as they went into the back of the mansion and into the woods. Glory smiled and started to walk after them. Angel caught up with Isabella and grabbed her shoulder pulling her as Dawn was still in Isabella's arms. Buffy ran on the other side next to Isabella also pulling her along. Dawn didn't know what was happening but it upset her and all she could do was cry. She held onto her sister tightly while Angel and Buffy looked over their shoulder watching for Glory. They couldn't run forever and keep this up. If they did and Glory does catch up what will happen?

_I am nothing without pretend  
I know my thoughts  
Can't live with them  
I am nothing without a man  
I know my faults  
But I can hide them_

_I still keep my baby teeth_  
_In the bedside table with my jewelry_  
_You still sleep in the bed with me,_  
_My jewelry, and my baby teeth_

_I don't need another friend_  
_When most of them_  
_I can barely keep up with_  
_I'm perfectly able to hold my own hand,_  
_but I still can't kiss my own neck_

_I wanted to give you everything_  
_but I still stand in awe of superficial things_  
_I wanted to love you like my mother's mother's mothers did_  
_Civilian_

_Civilian_

_**So different from season 5 right? Same idea but different take but the entire group is now in the woods running well one isn't. Spike has to stay back at the mansion and can't help and they need him. What a chapter right? And we're about halfway through this people. There's more so much more as from here until the end. The story will have a little bit of season 5 in it but it veers a sharp left turn. A chapter review will be up and then new chapter will be posted soon. But I like making you wait just a little bit. What happens next? This all goes left so not completely what you think.**_

_**Building the tension between Glory, Angel, Buffy and Isabella because it's all going to come head to head soon. The next few chapters will be on the edge of your seat wondering what will happened, nothing good I can promise you that. So more to come comments and reviews are welcome. For more on this chapter check out the forum. Oh and there maybe just a small very small sneak peak at a future chapter. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Song- Civilian by Wye Oak**_


	14. Democracy

Chapter 14 Democracy

The gang ran as fast as they could knowing Glory can will kill them now that she has seen Dawn. Isabella held on tightly to her little sister as she ran next to her parents. Glory smiled as she was after them, she finally found the Key and it was a tiny cute little girl. Willow caused this she thought as she ran. She had to make it write so she stopped running.

"Keep going!" Willow ordered and Tara just kept a hold on Levy and kept running. But Lorne didn't stop and went with Willow. Willow's eyes blacken and she began to hover and chanted a spell. Glory then stopped as there was a wall. "It won't hold forever."

"Come on," Lorne grabbed Willow and they kept going knowing Glory will get through and find them.

The gang split up to create a diversion to get Angel, Buffy, Dawn and Isabella to safety. Doyle was with them as extra help and then they stopped catching their breath as they were in the woods.

"Doyle," Buffy walked up to him. "Take Dawn,"

"Mommy!" Dawn protested but now was not the time.

"Take Dawn and double back to the mansion with Spike. He knows the sewer system," Buffy explained. "Have him take you to Jerry's Auto and stay underground until I say so."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Dawn protested and Angel kissed her. If Glory caught up she'll keep going after Angel, Buffy and Isabella giving Dawn a chance. "If we're not there in two hours then you get the hell out of town and back to Cleveland." Doyle nodded as Cordelia came over. Dawn was crying she didn't want to separated from her parents. "It's ok Dawn, be good." Buffy kissed her head and then shoved Doyle off and Cordelia followed. Angel and Isabella followed Buffy into the woods.

The rest of the gang thought about heading back to the mansion and Willow needed to know what was going and Glory would take down the wall at any moment. Willow sent out a telepathic message to Buffy and got a response for everyone to go to Jerry's auto shop now. Angel, Buffy and Isabella ended up on a road and across the street five of Glory's minions came charging at them. The three killed all five easily and then headed to the mansion.

The place was empty and no Spike which was good or bad. Without words the three collected all the weapons they could carry knowing it still wasn't going to be enough. Glory could come back here at any moment so they had to hurry. The three headed to the stolen Hummer and Angel climbed in with Isabella going into the back and Buffy got in next to Angel and he drove off. All of their hearts were pounding. Isabella barely used guns but she went ahead and made sure everything was loaded.

The gang trickled in at Jerry's as Angel kept counting in his head how many of his group was showing up. Then he heard Doyle and a little voice. Angel felt relief as Dawn came running to him. He scooped her up and held her tightly and she didn't let go. Angel looked up to Doyle saying thank you and Doyle nodded. Angel wanted to hold all three of his girls close hoping it would be enough.

"So we're cooling our heels now what?" Gunn asked as Angel did another head count, three people were missing, Buffy, Isabella and Spike.

"They're safe." Doyle answered before Angel could physically ask.

"Why did we meet here?" Fred asked as they all huddled together. They saw what weapons Angel, Buffy and Isabella managed to recover but against Glory it won't even put a dent on her. Angel sat down with Dawn still in his arms holding onto her for dear life and she held on just as strong. He could feel her trembling as he did his best to calm her. He then started to hum Parting Glass to her hoping it would help.

"Anyone feel that?" Xander asked and they all looked at him. "The draft of fear it's everywhere."

"We just need to stay calm." Giles informed them and they all nodded. It felt like Glory was just around the corner, right behind them breathing down their backs. But before Giles could start another sentence a huge Winnebago pulled up and they all looked at it. The door opened with Buffy standing there. No one said anything as they piled in and Angel walked to the back bedroom with Dawn. Isabella was up in the passenger seat and at the wheel was Spike. The front windows were covered with tin foil and on the dashboard were some shaded goggles for Spike when it what daytime hours. "Why is he driving?"

"Just out for a jaunt thought I'd swing by and say howdy." Spike said sarcastically but Giles was less than amused they all were tired and worn right now. Buffy shut the door once everyone was inside crammed together and this was going to be an uncomfortable ride. "Buckle up kids daddy's putting the hammer down." Spike shift the big camper into drive and took off.

Isabella looked behind her and saw her dad all the way in the back with Dawn. She set the map down and got up. "Wait I need my navigator," Spike said but the look she gave him it meant she needed to be with her family. Isabella headed to the back with Buffy following and they shut the door to have some privacy. The family was scared out of their minds now.

Isabella crawled into the bed with her father as Dawn was on Angel's chest still not letting go. Buffy got in on the other side and laid there. He was surrounded but his three girls and they were safe. Then he heard Isabella sniff and he put an arm around her.

"Hey what is it?" He asked and he pulled her closer and she sobbed in his chest. "Hey it's ok we're all ok." She shook her head and looked up at him.

"No we're not she knows now." Isabella sobbed and he pushed some stray back from her face and wiped a tear away.

"We're all still alive and that's all that matters right now." Angel said and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer settling down in the bed. Buffy laid quietly and inside she was screaming. Glory wanted her little Dawn, wanted to kill her Izzy and destroy her Angel. Hell would freeze over before Glory touched her family. Buffy gently rubbed Dawn's back and Angel could feel that Dawn was easing up and finally relaxing.

Out in the camper as everyone was jammed in like sardines there was no talking. They were running away because they could not fight this. All of them were scared because Glory will find them they knew she will. The best thing now was to put as much distance between them and Sunnydale as possible.

"So where are we going?" Anya asked breaking the silences. Everyone looked at each other and no clue sitting there. Willow shrugged Buffy never indicated where they were going. Levy looked lost and confused as Tara held her. Wes sighed as he sat at the table and Doyle and Gunn were going through the weapons to see what they had.

Spike just drove straight out of town until Giles took over because he felt Spike was driving a little crazy like. He wanted to get them out but they didn't want to get pulled over. Spike sat on the ground and sighed.

"We'd already be somewhere if captain slow poke would give up the wheel and his co-pilot would learn to read a map." Spike said which Giles heard that. Xander turned around looking at the group. "Hey gramps how about you step on it."

"Step on what?" Giles asked looking back quickly at the blonde vampire. "I've driven tricycles with more power than this." He muttered Xander smiled at the comment and continued to look at the map. Then Giles hit a small bump, which made Lorne feel sicker and belched which was sign he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Is anyone else sick?" He asked and Doyle scooted away from him. Lorne doesn't travel well like this.

"Should we check on them?" Willow asked trying to redeem herself. If she hadn't gone vengeance on Glory then they might have left town quietly.

"They've been through more than her fair share right now." Wes said as leaned back and Fred rested her head on his shoulder. "They just need a chance to regroup and catch her breath."

"Well is anyone hungry?" Anya asked but no one responded at all. How could they be hungry in a time like this. Xander looked to her meaning for to just be quiet as Evan sat there looking at Levy. Everything was crashing down and no one could stop it. They all have come up against some nasty things and all have prevailed but now they were powerless.

Giles had switched over with Doyle as Sunnydale was behind them hopefully. Buffy then came out from the back bedroom and had to crawl over everyone. Dawn had settled and fell asleep along with Isabella. Angel was stuck under his two daughters and couldn't get up but he didn't mind. Neither Angel or Buffy wanted to disturb Isabella, she was out like a light. The last few days have worn her and she hadn't slept much. Also way back when she was Dawn's age even younger she would fall asleep in cars.

That was one way for Angel to get her to sleep drive around and she would be out. She was like that until she was seven. It worked like a charm and it does work to this day. It must be the constant motion and steady hum of the engine. Dawn was just like that and she was asleep on Angel. Isabella was half on Angel as well and if he moved then he would wake up two girls that you should never wake up. They loved their sleep that was for sure. But Angel was in the best place right now.

"We'll stop soon need to gas up anyways." Doyle informed the boss lady and she nodded and then up ahead they saw a gas station and pulled over.

"Anyone have money?" Giles asked and Buffy walked over to a small shelf where her cards were well at least the ones she swiped from the mansion.

Sunset would be here soon and what a day it was. Everyone but Spike was outside walking around knowing they had a long haul to Cleveland jammed together like this. Dawn sat at table eating with Isabella next to her. Xander had a map out as they charted where they were going. Flying and driving was different. Dawn looked up to Isabella as she chewed on a French fry and stood up on the seat and to Izzy and hugged her.

"We be ok," Dawn assured her big sister and Isabella looked to her tucking some hair behind her ear. "You, you not hungry?" Dawn sounded concerned.

"I'm ok Dawnie," Isabella assured her and then Dawn picked up a fry and handed it to Isabella.

"You eat." Dawn insisted and Isabella smiled and took the fry even though she had some on her plate.

The gang was back on the road and Angel saw Isabella in the back room and he got up to talk to her as Cordelia and Fred entertained Dawn and Buffy was up in the front of the RV with Doyle. Angel would drive in a little bit.

"What is it?" Angel asked and she looked up.

"It just keeps coming," She answered. "Glory, Dawn, Brain..." She was quiet. "Dad I'm the slayer, the chosen one and look at me now, I'm running away." He shifted closer to her and put one arm around her.

Angel was now driving with Buffy next to him and Isabella came over to them.

"Let's listen to some music." Isabella suggested to break the silence and turned on the radio, first station was some type of gospel music so she flipped it and it turned into a country station then she turned it. The next station was some heavy mental head banging music. Then she flipped it again and then the song was Oh Mandy and Isabella smiled.

"Turn it." Angel said and she looked at him.

"Why it's a good song." Buffy protested.

"No its old change it." Angel said and Lorne smiled, it was a little insight joke.

Night had settled in and the group pulled over. It would be awhile before the next station and everyone had to use the bathroom.

"Izzy, Dawnie," Angel called to his two daughters and they looked to him around and he pointed to his eyes. "Where I can see you." Isabella nodded as she led Dawn off so they can use the bathroom and walk around and stretch. Buffy leaned up against the Winnebago and sighed, it did feel good to be outside. Wes pulled out a compartment with wood and they would light a fire for a little bit.

"We going to sing Kum Ba Yah or something?" Xander asked.

"Yes and some other campfire songs too it should be great." Doyle added sarcastically and Xander walked off. They were all walking off to use the bathroom or just to stretch and walk around.

"Oh the cactus is mine." Gunn said as he raced for it before anyone saw it. Buffy smiled a little as Giles stood next to her.

"We'll stay here for the night." He said and Buffy nodded as Wes started to put some wood together.

Everyone sat around the warm fire. Buffy sat on a large rock with Angel next to her and Dawn in Buffy's lap. Isabella was on the floor with her head in Angel's lap. Some people were standing around others were sitting. Spike sat across the fire looking at Isabella keeping her and her sister at close watch.

"Well where are we?" Xander asked.

"Near Death Valley." Doyle replied.

"That sounds promising." Xander said sarcastically.

"Xander," Angel was tired of it. "We'll get to Cleveland, that's all we can do right now. Ditch this RV as soon as possible." They needed to find a better way to travel.

"Then what?" Cordelia asked. Isabella then stood up and sighed.

"We need to keep moving." Isabella answered.

"We need a break," Buffy told her daughter and Isabella looked to everyone.

"No, we give too many breaks. All of our asses are on the line and Glory is tracking us don't think we're safe." Isabella spoke up.

"Izzy," Angel jumped in.

"I'm sick of this," Isabella was on a rant. There was pressure on her, building in her and she needed to let it out. "I'm sick of us being divided and going off on our own. Spike you took Brian and now he's dead. Willow you went off when we could have snuck away quietly."

"Izzy," Buffy wasn't going to have this. Isabella wanted to blame someone or something for all this.

"I'm tired of it." Isabella ignored her mom. "I killed monsters for you people." Everyone was quiet listening getting a scold from her. "I killed Brian for you guys! And all you guys do is bitch and moan! I didn't ask for this!" She had enough of the group being on different pages risking lives when there is no need for it. "We're leaving, you want me to step it up. Here I am, we're doing it my way. You don't like it, see how far get out there." Angel has never heard her speak like this and was shocked, more than shocked. He was afraid of her. No one moved knowing how powerful Isabella was and the tone of her voice meant it. She was tired and done. She had her back against the wall now and it was showing.

"If you're staying let's get one thing straight, this isn't a democracy anymore." Isabella then headed to the camper as Angel kept his eye on her. She was falling apart fast. Buffy looked to the group, they needed to stay together but every time they try someone slips. She agreed with her daughter on this one. Even she's been too soft on the group trying to make everyone happy but no more. Buffy then stood up with Dawn at her side.

"Why are we all sitting here?" She asked. "You heard the boss, let's go." And Buffy was off and Angel got up and followed. The group looked at each other it was stay here or leave knowing Glory was on the hunt. It was about clash together, they could feel it.

_**Oh,…Yeah Isabella is spiraling somewhere. It was a quick chapter but one of those where everyone is in chaos and Isabella put her foot down. She's tired, she's mad, upset and everyone is running off. But the last few words she spoke means it's time to get down to business, her way or the highway. Buffy is in line with her daughter whether she agrees or not and Angel seems to be as well. So what's next? You tell me. **_

_**What do you think of Isabella's attitude? Is it too much or is this what the group needs? They have been all over the place so maybe they needed a good talking. Isabella is stepping into a leader but what kind? No chapter review on this, it seems pretty straightforward. More on the way, comments, reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**New story has been posted. The Chronicles of Angel. **_


	15. God's Gonna Cut You Down

Chapter 15 God's Gonna Cut You Down

_**A/N: Ok my readers this is a…this is a long chapter and it's one of those chapters that you'll just need to read and then when done take a deep breathe. This chapter was tough to write and I had to go back several times in About Her and The Gift to pull ideas for this chapter. After finally typing it I actually had to put it away and just not even look at it, I couldn't look at it anymore. I went over twice just before posting it; one for spelling and one for grammar and I don't think I'll ever read it again. So, with that just push through it. Here's chapter 15 God's Gonna Cut You Down.**_

The RV with nearly twenty people in it were smashed together and it was getting annoying. Not only was it annoying but probably dangerous. Isabella sat in the passenger seat and since last night she hadn't said a word. Last night she put her foot down and told everyone how it was going to be. Her parents agreed that the group needed to form together if anyone of them wanted to live. But how she was going about it might not work. Angel did something like that a long time ago back when the group was Angel Investigations.

He pushed Cordelia, Gunn and Wes away so much so that they left. Lorne wasn't even fully part of the group then and Angel and Buffy were still not together. Angel was breaking down back then and everyone here believes that if it hadn't been for Buffy then AI would have fallen. Buffy was the centerpiece of the group she was also Angel's center. Well, for Angel he had three centerpieces Buffy, Dawn and Isabella and if anyone of those centerpieces was taken then the center will crumble.

Angel was at the wheel and there was talking in the RV but it was low volume. Angel would glance to Isabella as she looked dazed and not all there. She was under pressure right now. She's been under pressure before but this was different. Something was attacking her family not the world. Something wanted her little sister. Isabella always wanted a little sister she would ask Angel all the time for one when she was younger. And now that she had one and something threatened to take it, it broke her.

Isabella sat there and then felt someone grab her hand and she looked up. It was her father holding her hand and he squeezed it. He knew it wasn't enough but it was something. Buffy then walked over to them as Dawn was being entertained by Willow do some simple spells that made lights and shapes.

"We're going to need to stop and eat and what not." Buffy informed Angel and he nodded. He saw a sign for a rest stop about a mile back. Buffy looked up and saw the turn off and Angel took it. Buffy leaned in and kissed Isabella's cheek as Angel parked. The only two people who wouldn't be able to get out and walk around would be Spike and Lorne. For one it was daylight so Spike couldn't go out and the Lorne being green would raise questions. But to have the camper empty and just those two would be nice.

Dawn left the camper and was ready to take off as Buffy held her hand. Dawn was not to go alone anywhere. The group all headed to the diner for food. None of them could say that they were hungry but they needed to eat something.

The gang was scattered about the rest area and Angel looked up and saw Isabella standing off in the distance. Buffy was with Dawn so Angel got up and headed over to his oldest daughter. By the way she was standing it meant she was both studying and thinking. Angel made his way to her and then stood next to her. Angel looked at her and then looked to the direction she was facing.

"We're being tracked." Isabella stated and Angel saw the sky getting dark. To a normal human person it looked like rain was coming in. "There's a storm coming."

"She close?" Angel asked as he felt panic rise in him.

"I don't know but we need to leave." Isabella turned to her father and he nodded and they headed back to the RV and the gang.

"Saddle up people we need to go." Angel came in running and no one argued they all just got up and started to scramble around. "Xander get on a map, find a city a place we can hide. If we're on the road we're sitting ducks." Xander nodded as they all got in the RV. "The fastest way too, any short cuts find them."

Everyone piled in as Angel took to the wheel and Buffy got next to him. Angel took off and was on the road. He wanted to put the pedal to the metal but had to be careful with the amount of people and if he got pulled over this had to be illegal.

"Ok, Angel we're not far outside of Bishop," Xander explained and he nodded. "Just stay on this road and we'll come to it." Isabella was standing behind her mom as her father drove. "Is Glory behind us?" Angel didn't answer that but from the no answer it meant yes.

"Everyone just be ready." Angel warned and Xander passed on the word. The RV had weapons stashed everywhere.

"Rock and roll everyone." Xander said to the whole camper and they all knew what that meant.

"Dawn," Buffy turned around and the little girl came up to her mom. "You stay close to mommy and daddy ok," Dawn nodded and Angel saw the sign for Bishop. Doyle headed to the back of the camper and looked out the window and in the traffic far back he saw a huge semi truck. That's normal to see on the road but the thing that made him nervous was the fact that this semi was weaving and speeding.

"Angel!" Doyle yelled from the back. "We're being followed." Doyle then came to the main part of the camper.

"What are we going to do?" Gunn asked and Buffy got up.

"Dawn stay here, Izzy come with me." Buffy ordered and Isabella followed her as they opened up a cabinet door. Buffy took out two rifles and handed one to Isabella and then Buffy reached for a latch that would open up to the roof. Buffy went first and Isabella followed. It took them only a few seconds to see the semi that Doyle saw. They walked to the back of the camper and knelt down and took aim.

"Aim for the tires." Isabella informed her mom. Shooting the windshield would do nothing. Bullets did nothing to Glory. They began to fire but it would be difficult to do so while moving. Inside the RV everyone was ready because this was going to south fast. Dawn was by her father's chair and covered her ears hearing the gunfire. Buffy and Isabella wouldn't stop Glory but they can slow her down.

In the semi Glory smiled as she could see Buffy and Isabella on the roof of the RV firing. She knew it was the RV she was looking for but it made her smile knowing she was that much closer to the Key. Glory had enough and pressed down on the gas and didn't care if she rolled over people. Buffy and Isabella saw that Glory was now speeding up.

"Keep trying," Buffy ordered Isabella and she ran to the roof access. "Angel get us off the road!" She shouted into the RV. Thankfully he saw the exit for Bishop. The Semi was swerving all the way over into the left lane and Glory had a plan to then get side by side with them and then run them off the road. Just as she got into the far left lane Angel turned onto the off ramp. Glory saw it and slammed on her breaks. This would buy more time for the group.

Angel kept going but now Glory knew the RV and they would have to ditch it. The sun was going down which meant Spike could jump into action soon. The town of Bishop was small so this group stuck out. As Angel was driving he slammed on the breaks as Glory's semi was just inches from striking them. Everyone in the RV went forwards with the massive stop. Angel put the RV in reverse and drove backwards getting on another road. Angel kept driving and up ahead was some sort of plant.

"Just go straight," Buffy ordered him and she looked to everyone else. "We get out of the RV and I want you to split up. We'll meet at the gas station we just left and go from there." Hopefully by splitting up it will confuse Glory and they can lose her. Angel drove all the way into the plant and it was broken down and abounded steel plant. Everyone grabbed what they could and got out. It would be Buffy, Angel, Isabella and Dawn together. The three witches, the two watchers, Fred and Gunn, Anya, Xander and Evan, Doyle and Cordelia, and then Spike and Lorne.

Just then they heard something crash. The semi truck was there and it didn't move neither did the group. The truck was still and nothing happened, no one came out of the truck until they heard something. The back of the truck opened and out came Glory's minions.

"Go, go," Buffy ordered and they headed into the abounded place splitting up. Hopefully this will confuse Glory and they can somewhat double back and get out. This was getting out of hand and they couldn't do this on their own. They needed more help but from who? Buffy scooped up Dawn knowing her little feet wouldn't be able to carry her far. Angel led them and went up a flight of stairs and they kept going.

Isabella then stopped and looked behind her and saw Glory walking casually. Isabella then ran to her parents and pushed them along meaning they had to go now. Angel looked behind him and saw the god following them. How did she know? It had to be because she was locked onto Dawn or as she calls it the Key. The family went down some stairs and down a hallway. Isabella ran ahead trying to open any of the doors but nothing. They ran down to the end of the hall and managed to open up a door.

Angel and Isabella shut it and locked it but it wasn't going to hold her for long. They then headed deeper in to the steel factory. The only light they had were the sun's dying rays coming from the cracks. Buffy ran down one part and stopped feeling Glory.

"Back, back," Buffy ordered but when they turned around they saw Glory already coming.

"Go," Angel ordered. "Now," He was clear and the girls took off into the factory. He could hear Dawn calling to him but he had to block that out. Angel found a disguard metal pipe and picked it up. Glory walked over to him smiling as he held his ground. Glory then charged at him and he swung the metal pipe and hit her pretty hard. It didn't stop her though as she kept coming. He got one more good swing and then she grabbed him and threw him.

Angel rolled on the ground and got back up ready for more. He wasn't going down with a fight. Glory smiled knowing she had the strength and he had none. She could kill him easily but she had another plan in mind. Angel still had the metal pipe and swung it again and she caught it. Angel then threw a punch at Glory and that made her mad. Angel used the fact that she was holding onto the pipe as leverage and jumped up and kicked her down. Angel had the pipe again and swung it at her and got a good hit enough he heard her nose crack. Glory then reached for her bloody nose and got up.

Angel managed to dodge two swings but she caught him on the third time. Angel went to the ground and fought the urge to black out. Glory advanced to him and with two feet kicked her with all he had. She was not going to get to his three girls as long as he was around. Glory stepped back from the kick and Angel jumped back up and charged at her. Glory grabbed him and threw him to the ground and it knocked the air out of him.

"This could have been really easy," She then kicked him and he flew into a wall and landed on the floor. "But you choose to make it hard." Angel got up and he was going to make this into fistfight. He got one hit and then Glory grabbed him and tossed him. She looked to him and then saw the pipe he was using and picked it up. "Call to them," She demanded and Angel looked up at her and laughed. "Call to them now," Angel was dizzy and he knew his face was beaten up. Glory then knelt before him. "Call to them," Angel then looked at her straight in the eyes and spat on her. He had blood in his mouth and now Glory was wearing it.

Glory looked shocked that he did that and she had enough. She rammed the metal pipe into Angel and he screamed.

"Call to them!" Glory demanded and then she twisted the pipe in him. "I'll make the pain stop just call out." She offered and Angel looked up to her fighting the pain.

"Kill me then I want you to go to hell." Angel told her and she reached for his neck but in a split second she flew to the wall. Isabella then charged at the hell god and jumped into the air and kicked her. Buffy came over and saw Angel sitting there in pain. Buffy looked up seeing Isabella beating down the hell god and then she kicked Glory. Glory stood her ground and threw Isabella a punch. Isabella ducked and spun to the floor and kicked Glory's feet from out under her.

Isabella then slammed the heel of her foot onto Glory's face and then reached for her. Glory then kicked Isabella off of her and Isabella flew to a railing. Isabella did a quick look behind her as Glory came running. Isabella stood up quickly and grabbed the hell god and threw her over the railing. Isabella looked down knowing when she came back up she was going to be very pissed off. Isabella then ran to her father and helped her mom pick him up.

The three then ran down a dark hallway and Buffy quickly opened a door and little Dawn came out. The family then started to make their way out. Angel however wasn't doing well. He was bleeding from the wound.

"Daddy be ok, daddy be ok," Dawn said over and over as she trying to stay between Buffy and Angel or Isabella and Angel. Up the way Isabella and Buffy could see a way out and if they could just get there then maybe.

"Stop, stop," Angel demanded.

"No, no we have to get out." Buffy insisted as she held onto Angel trying not to stop.

"She'll follow us," Angel was out of breath and then he went to his knees and both Isabella and Buffy went with him. They helped him lay down a little and Dawn rushed to his side to hold him. "You guys need to leave now, I can, I can old her for a second longer." Then Buffy heard something and ran down the hall a little bit as her heart was racing and tears threaten to surface.

"Dad! Get up! I need you! Get up!" Isabella yelled as Angel tried but couldn't. Buffy raced back over to him and tried to pull him up but he was in too much pain and Buffy saw that he was losing blood and fast. She then put pressure on the wound hoping it would help.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dawn cried and Isabella looked to her sister. They all flinched at a noise knowing Glory was close. Buffy looked around knowing they had to get out of this factory now.

"Get your sister out," Angel ordered and Isabella shook her head no, she wasn't leaving her father. "Izzy you have to you have to." Then he could see it, the fear in her face and he reached out to touch her cheek. Buffy let up on the pressure and tears swelled up in her eyes, she knew what he was going to do.

"Don't say good bye please," Isabella begged. "I can't do this, I can't do this without you I can't," Isabella sobbed. This was it they all felt it. Angel had cheated death many times but death will always find you. Buffy sat back and felt like she going into a tunnel, her ears ringing, she wanted to throw up and die.

"Angel no," Buffy protested and he looked to her as his face was in pain.

"You get them out ok, you have to ok." Angel begged and Buffy started to cry and then looked to Isabella as she was in shock all the blood from her face drained and she was white as a sheet. Dawn was still holding onto her father not letting go. Angel looked up at Isabella and then placed a hand on her cheek.

"You're gonna be ok," Angel's voice was soft and sweet. Buffy shook her and buried her face in her hands. "I know I've watched you. I watch over you. I did my best to guide you in every step of the way. And I did everything to guard you and to keep you safe from everything." Angel was calm as Isabella had tears running down her face. "You're gonna beat this, I know you will. You are so smart, you are so strong and so brave." Isabella shook her head disagreeing, how could he see that in her? She's running away from what she needs to fight. Her parents always ran towards it but she didn't. Isabella wasn't the champion not like her father.

Now Angel was breaking a little, this was good-bye. "You gotta do what's right. Promise me you'll always do what's right." Isabella nodded promising her father and Buffy fought the urge to pass out. "Don't let this world take you. You have so much to live for I know you do." Isabella nodded again with the tears flowing and not stopping. "You're so good Izzy. You and Dawn are the best things I've ever done. My daughters. My girls," His voice cracked and Isabella burst into tears.

Isabella completely broke down and hugged her father while Dawn held as tight as she could. Angel was now crying realizing this was the end. He quickly kissed both of their heads as Isabella sobbed harder. Buffy bent forwards resting her head on his thigh sobbing hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"I love you both so much." Isabella squeezed him tighter not wanting to let go of her safety net, her best friend. Isabella pulled away to look at her father one last time. Isabella leaned in pressing her forehead to her father's.

"Daddy," Isabella whispered and kissed his forehead head. "I love you, I love you." Angel sobbed and held her one last time. Angel kissed Dawn as she still didn't let go in fact her grip on him became tighter. He didn't want to let go of either of them, he held them tight one more time trying to make it last, trying to commit it to memory so when he faces Glory he had something to make the pain of death not hurt.

But this hurt, he wasn't going to see Dawn grow up, he wasn't going to see what Isabella could become. He wasn't going to grow old with Buffy. This is his debt repaid to her. Sacrifice himself for her daughters. Isabella sat up looking into her father's eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek and she kissed his hand.

"Stay alive in here," Angel said and pointed to his head.

"And in here." Isabella finished and pointed to her heart.

"Go," Angel ordered. "Get out of here, you heard?" Isabella nodded sobbing.

"I heard," Isabella whispered back and sat up and reached for Dawn. Dawn didn't want to let go of her father and screamed when he was no longer in her arms. Isabella sobbed holding Dawn and looked to her father as he laid there. He nodded giving her permission and Isabella took off with Dawn reaching out calling for her dad. _'"__We're all going to die. __You'll always have a scar from it something that won't truly heal. The best you can do is make peace with the past. The one thing you can do is accept it. Accept it and the healing begins."' _

Buffy then crawled on top of Angel and almost wanted to die here with him. She looked down at him and let the tip of her nose glide over his face and she gave him a kiss. Angel would get say good-bye to her the love of his life. He has never loved a woman like he loved Buffy ever and he never will.

"Baby," Buffy started to sob and she felt him run his finger through her hair one last time. Isabella turned around seeing her parents hold each other one last time and he heart was ripped from her. Isabella left to give them one last moment alone hoping her mom could do something.

"I want this," Angel spoke softly feeling weak. Buffy nodded and kissed him again. "Keep them safe." Buffy nodded and would keep that promise. Angel took in a deep breath "I love you Buffy, I hope you know that. Keep them safe." Buffy sobbed even harder and hugged him not wanting to let go. She finally did and Angel looked at her one last time.

"I love you," She whispered and kissed him softly.

"Run," Angel said and Buffy got up shaking backing away staring at him. Buffy then felt it, Glory was close. Buffy didn't want to leave him but started to run knowing she had to catch up to Isabella and Dawn. Angel rolled over and sat up to make one last fight for his daughters' lives. He held his bleeding side. Angel reached for the gun Buffy left him and Glory rounded the corner and stood there seeing him and smiled. Angel held his ground making his last stand as a man.

Buffy heard the gunfire and knew once it stopped that was it and then it stopped. Buffy then felt like something was taken from her and she fell to one knee, she knew what that was. Angel was half of her and if that half died she would feel it. It felt like half her soul was torn away and her heart hurt, she couldn't breathe. Buffy pulled herself up and ran out but felt so weak and dizzy.

Everyone started to gather around finding each other. Then they saw Dawn and Isabella together but that wasn't comforting. Then Isabella turned around and saw her mom walking to her looking dizzy. But her father wasn't there. Everyone saw bloodstains on the three girls and it was hitting them. Isabella started to sob as Buffy got closer. It was hitting Isabella right now that her dad was dead; he was really dead and gone. Dawn slid down from Isabella and walked to her mom sobbing and Buffy scooped her up.

Buffy barely made it to Isabella as she fell to her knees sobbing. No one said anything standing there. Willow, Cordelia, Anya, Tara, Fred they all grabbed the person closes to them and sobbed. Isabella fell to her back sobbing and felt like she was dying, she wanted to die right now she would welcome it. She couldn't contain herself and couldn't breathe.

Buffy walked over to her and got down to the ground and reached out. Isabella sat up and embraced her mother. Buffy held her two girls all crying together. He was gone, he was really gone. He wouldn't return not like last time. Death comes to us all. Buffy held her two daughters as close as possible. They were now the last piece of Angel she had. Everyone was huddled around each other taking in the biggest lost they have ever felt. Angel was gone.

The gang managed to leave the old RV at the steel plant. They found a broken down bus and revived it but they weren't sure for how long. They weren't sure how long they had because they could feel Glory breathing down on them. But there was one thing they had to do as they were back on the road.

Isabella sat in the bus looking at her wrist seeing the tattoos; a slayer from a vampire is what they meant. She then looked over and saw Dawn sleeping in a bus seat. Then to the side of Isabella she looked at the window and saw her reflection. Looking into that reflection she was a far cry from daddy's little girl. From the side view she saw just a hint of her tattoo on the back. Her father's tattoo except the legs of the bird didn't have an A under it, hers had the legs of the bird intertwining forming an I. Isabella stood up and headed out.

"We shouldn't be doing this, this will upset her." Xander spoke in a monotone as everyone was outside waiting. Everyone looked tired and worn and dead. Spike was off in the shadows smoking a cigarette. He lost his Sire today. They all lost someone today, someone close, some one who has saved them all at some point and never truly thanked.

Everyone waited and looked up seeing Isabella coming. Buffy saw her and fought the tears again.

It was gloomy night and it should be, the world just lost one of its true champions. But he did what he always swore to do and that was protect the ones he loved. Buffy then walked next to Isabella and the two looked at the pile of bodies in front of them. They were Glory's minions well some of them that were killed back at the plant. It was time to show Glory how to play the game. Isabella walked to the bodies looking at them. Glory took Brian and now her father. But she will not take Dawn. Isabella will fight for Dawn and it'll be one hell of a fight for the god.

Isabella then held up a stick with cloth wrapped around the tip and Buffy took out a lighter and clicked it so there was a flame. Buffy then let the flame catch on the cloth and Isabella held the torch. She then tossed it onto the dead bodies. Just like before when Isabella was threaten Angel would burn the bodies to tell everyone and everything to back the hell away. Well now she was doing it for Dawn. It was a message to Glory. Buffy and Isabella watched the bodies go up in flames hoping it would send a message to the hell god and the rest of her minions. Buffy was sending message to stay away from her girls and then she looked to Isabella and Isabella looked to her. This was war now.

As Buffy looked to her eldest daughter all she saw was Angel. Isabella was Angel and he was her. Isabella had the same stands, the same walk, the same stare. She was her father. She always wanted to be like her father. Angel was Isabella's first hero and first love. Angel was the one she idolized and now looking at her, she was now him. Mother and daughter headed to the bus as everyone followed in and Spike put out the cigarette and climbed in. Isabella and Buffy headed to Dawn as Doyle got in the driver's seat and started to drive.

Isabella sat in the far back corner away from everyone and hasn't spoke one word since she said good bye to her father. Buffy stood there and saw the tattoo on her right shoulder and had no idea how she could help. All Buffy wanted to do was pull Angel out of thin air. She wanted her Angel back and not just for herself but for Dawn and Isabella. He was the most important thing to them all and their hero and now their hero was gone. The whole bus was quiet; there was nothing to say. Most of them were crying softly or letting silent tears fall.

Buffy wiped a tear away trying to stay strong but when she stops and stands still Angel was gone. Then Buffy looked up as Isabella leaned forwards, holding her father's old ring and sobbed. Buffy went to her and knelt before her and Isabella turned around and slid off the seat and into her mother's embrace and Buffy held her.

"We'll get this bitch I promise." Buffy gave her word to Isabella.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Go tell that long tongue liar_  
_Go and tell that midnight rider_  
_Tell the rambler,_  
_The gambler,_  
_The back biter_  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news_  
_My head's been wet with the midnight dew_  
_I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee_  
_He spoke to me in the voice so sweet_  
_I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet_  
_He called my name and my heart stood still_  
_When he said, "John go do My will!"_

_Go tell that long tongue liar_  
_Go and tell that midnight rider_  
_Tell the rambler,_  
_The gambler,_  
_The back biter_  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_You can run on for a long time_  
_Run on for a long time_  
_Run on for a long time_  
_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_  
_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand_  
_Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_  
_But as sure as God made black and white_  
_What's down in the dark will be brought to the light_

_You can run on for a long time_  
_Run on for a long time_  
_Run on for a long time_  
_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_  
_Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Go tell that long tongue liar_  
_Go and tell that midnight rider_  
_Tell the rambler,_  
_The gambler,_  
_The back biter_  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_  
_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

_**We're all with Buffy now, who wants her and Isabella to kill Glory? We're not done yet people we still have ten chapters left and lots will happen in ten chapters. A chapter in review will be in the forum with small look to future chapter and I wish I can hug you all after this. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and as always comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Song- God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash. **_


	16. The Order

Chapter 16 The Order

_**A/N: Back to updating this story woo. We left off with a very sad chapter but we don't get to catch a break at all. At the end it's all going to hit rock bottom. Happy reading. **_

Isabella sat on top of the bus watching the sunrise. It was a cold sunrise for her. She felt naked, alone, lost, fear, sadness, despair, regret, anger, hate, whatever negative feeling a person can feel she felt it now watching this sunrise. She sat there holding her father's old ring that has seen many things. She then looked up and around seeing the gang in little groups together talking. They were scared and so was she.

_'I'm so sorry I failed you. You kept me safe for nineteen years and when it was my turn I failed you. I don't know what I'm doing dad. I thought I did but… I'm so lost I don't know anymore. I should have saved you I know I should have. I'm not strong and I'm tired of pretending that I am when I'm not. I'm not strong like you. I don't know what to do anymore. Please forgive me I…I wasn't me and I stopped being the daughter you loved._

_I promised myself when this was over I would open up, I would keep you safe. I love you daddy, you were my best friend the only person in this world I could ever trust and when you needed me I failed. I'm so sorry. But I'm not going to fail again. I will protect Dawn, I'll protect mom. We're leaving the states. I just hope if you're listening you'll help somehow. May not help me but help Dawn and mom. I need you right now, I wish you were here. I love you so much daddy.'_

Isabella looked to the ring on the chain and kissed it. She then put the necklace back on and stood up watching the sun fully rise and then turned away from it. It was time to leave and time for her to step up. No more kid's stuff, it's on. Buffy saw Isabella walking over and both stood in front of each other and Buffy held out her hand and Isabella took it. Buffy pulled her in for a tight embrace and kissed her head. She had her mother and she will not lose anyone else she loves.

They didn't need to speak as they looked to each other. They then faced the rising sun as Dawn came over. Angel's girls all stood side by side ready to face whatever this was. It was going to be one hell of a fight for all three.

The bus was back on the road and again it was a gloomy day and no one talked to each other. Everyone was in sorrow sitting with each other but not talking. The idea of Angel being dead hadn't fully hit them; they couldn't wrap their minds around it. Angel always came out of any situation; he was immortal even as human.

'_Angel was smiling at the four year old. He had a bad day but she could always make the bad day end well. She was dancing and then started to sing to her dad._

"_I'm a vampire, I'm a vampire, I'm a vampire, I'm a vampire, I'm vampire, vampire, I'm a vampire, I have lost my fangs." Isabella sung and Angel smiled bigger. "I'm a vampire, I'm a vampire, I'm a vampire and I have lost my fangs." It takes all kinds and she was something else. No matter what happens she always made it better for him. Angel bent down and picked her up and she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder._

_His arms were the safest place in the entire world. Their worlds were centered around each other and all Isabella wanted at the end of the day was daddy. He walked with her as he took her upstairs to go back to bed as it was late. She knew when things were wrong and would wake up and finds him in those early hours. And for him just seeing her in her little pink princess night gowns made it all worth it. He carried her to his room where she'll fall asleep._

_Once Angel got into bed Isabella crawled over to him and he started to tickle her and she laughed. He just wanted to squish her she was cute and adorable. He let up and got to his back turning the light out. Isabella rested her head on his chest and was half on him. She would keep him warmer than the blankets ever will. He kissed her and closed his eyes with a faint smile hearing her heart beat.'_

Isabella sat in a seat all the way in the back with Dawn next to her. This wasn't happening to her. Buffy was with her family as well sitting quietly. The bus so quiet and all you heard were the wheels turning on the street, the creaking noises inside the bus and hear just complete emptiness. How could they talk right now? What could can you say to Buffy, Dawn and Isabella. If Angel wasn't the champion of the world then he was their champion. Isabella was naked with without him and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take heartbreak and pain.

She knew her father would die someday but she wanted to be after she had kids and her kids had kids. But he was taken down before he really started his life as a man. He died for the ones he loved and that's something he'd always promised to do but when it happened Isabella wasn't ready for it. No one was ready for it. While the people sat in silence Levy reached for the blankets that covered the windows to keep Spike safe and opened it.

"Oh, God!" Spike yelled as he backed away from the sunlight. That scared Levy and he felt bad. Willow and Tara tried to comfort her as she started to cry.

"She didn't mean it." Willow told Spike and he nodded.

"It's ok Levy, just a flesh wound and it's healing. You can play peek a boo with the sun." Spike assured her.

"All dark, all dark, sun is gone, sun is gone." Tara repeated and that caught Isabella's attention. Isabella got up and walked down the isle of the bus to the front and Buffy knew something was up. But then a sword went through the back door and Dawn screamed. Buffy pulled her daughter close and moved away from the back and saw men on horses.

"Giles, drive faster!" Isabella ordered and ran to their bag of weapons and started to get swords. Levy looked out the window and smiled.

"Horsies!" She said smiling and Giles looked back to Buffy and she gave him the approval to kill the horses.

"Doyle!" Buffy called and she handed Dawn to him but she protested. "Dawn, stay with Doyle." But Dawn didn't want any of it. Isabella took out a sword and threw it to her mother as she grabbed the scythe and Buffy was already opening the roof to bus. The bus was rocking as the men on the horses were climbing it. Buffy got up on the roof and sliced one man down and Isabella joined up with her.

Both of them recognized the men, Isabella killed one of them not that long ago. Buffy didn't want to kill them but if they were threatening her daughter then she would. Buffy was having a hard time seeing black and white at the moment with Angel gone. Things were blurring together like this. They were human and she was ready to kill them. It felt like with Angel gone some of her own sense of morals and humanity went with. Isabella threw one man off the bus and the horses were slowing down as the bus sped up.

Buffy and Isabella looked around making sure there were no more men on the bus and Buffy grabbed Isabella and pushed her inside. Buffy jumped back inside as well looking around. Everyone seemed ok.

"Giles!" Isabella screamed as a horseman was in front of them and threw a spear at Giles. The bus hit the man and with Giles catching the spear he lost control of the bus. Dawn screamed even louder as the bus slipped and started to flip. The bus rolled five times and was about to roll for a sixth time but didn't. The bus was upside down now and everyone grunted.

Isabella opened her eyes and looked around hearing everyone moan. She rolled over and could feel a burn on her head and reached for it and saw blood on her hands. Isabella then looked and saw Giles not moving and she crawled over to him not caring about the broken glass that was already tearing her up.

"Giles," She reached for his hand and he squeezed it. He was alive but not ok. Some of the spear broke off but the tip was still inside. Everyone was slowly getting up and then Buffy looked out the back and in the distance saw the horses.

"Everyone get out," She ordered but that wasn't going to be easy. "Willow, Tara blow a hole in this thing." Willow and Tara whispered something and the windows frames fell apart. Everyone started to crawl out and Isabella dragged Giles.

"Leave me, go," Giles grunted.

"I lost my dad I'm not losing my granddad," Isabella stated as she pulled him out. Everyone crawled out and Spike grabbed his blanket to cover himself. Doyle and Gunn grabbed hold of Giles and they looked around and saw an abandon gas station just up ahead and started to run as fast as they could to it. The scrambled what weapons they could salvage and ran into the broken down place.

"Willow, Tara get a spell up now!" Buffy demanded as Spike threw his blanket off and helped Giles to the ground. Xander took off his outer shirt and handed it to Isabella and she took the rest of the spear out and then put pressure on the wound.

"What do we do now!" Anya asked.

"We stay here for a moment then we leave." Buffy answered.

"Where are we going to go?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Buffy answered.

"We have no car, no way to get out and Giles is hurt, what are we going to do?" Xander asked.

"We'll figure something out." Buffy was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Well this is it? We can't leave we're sitting ducks, there is no plan. It's game over, game over! Angel always had a plan!" Xander yelled and then he was shoved against the wall and Doyle was in demon form.

"You finished?" Doyle asked and Xander nodded. "We're doing our best, now shut up and help." Xander nodded and Doyle let up.

"Spell's up but they're already here." Willow informed Buffy. Isabella wasn't talking at the moment as she had her hand on Giles' wound. Giles was going into shock and she didn't know how to stop it. Dawn was crying in Cordelia's arms having no idea what was happening and everything was falling apart. But then Isabella looked up, one man got in.

Buffy charged at him and he looked like a leader. She punched him down and really just wanted to kill him but didn't. She maybe able to get answers from him so she was going to subdue him at the moment.

Giles was stable but they didn't for how long. The man Buffy knocked out was tied up and in another room. Outside the men waited but couldn't get in because of Willow and Tara's spell. Night was settling in. Isabella sat off to the side alone and Buffy could feel it, she was slipping and fast. In the other room Doyle was beating the man up to get information from him. Buffy tried to get Dawn to rest but who could rest at a time like this?

"The Key must die," The man said to Doyle. Doyle nodded and then punched the man hard in the face knocking a few teeth out. The Key wasn't a thing it was a scared little girl who just lost her father and nearly died in the bus crash. Doyle left the room and everyone looked up.

"They call themselves the Ancient Order," Doyle started as everyone listen. "They're here to destroy the Key before Glory can use it." Doyle finished. So the men were half on their side but not completely. But to destroy the Key it meant to kill Dawn. Isabella got up and walked into the room to see the man.

"My father is dead because you!" She yelled at him and then punched him. Buffy ran into the room to pull her back.

"We will destroy anything in our path to destroy the Key." The man sounded like he wasn't afraid of Isabella.

"She's not a thing." Buffy corrected the man.

"In our world she is." Then Buffy walked right up to him.

"You're not in your world anymore you're in mine. Our worlds clashed your world took someone from me and from her," Buffy pointed to Isabella. "And your world will pay for that." Buffy then stared at the man.

"If you are god and a good one you'll destroy it." The man told her and Buffy punched him hard.

"She's not a thing anymore. There is no memory of it. She only has the memory of a father, of a mother and of a sister that love her. She's not evil!" Buffy yelled. "If you are working for something divine then why destroy a life like that. I am not your enemy; we are not your enemy. But if you don't back down I will become your enemy and so will she. She was born from a vampire,"

"Yes, the champion of man, I know who Angel was. But like the Key she too is an abomination, a half breed from a vampire." The man wasn't pleading his case very well to stay alive.

"Yeah, and that half breed is pissed off, I just say the word and you're gone." Buffy threaten.

"No matter what form the Key is in, it is too dangerous to keep in existence." The man finished and Buffy got closer.

"You want to hurt one of my girls I'll kill you, I'll kill all your men." Buffy had enough. But a scream caught their attention and they rushed into the other room. Levy was going crazy screaming trying to get out.

"Time! Time!" Levy screamed and Willow and Tara were holding her down crying.

"What do we do? We can't stay here." Willow looked up to Buffy in tears. Isabella felt her chest crushing. Things were falling a part and she couldn't stop it. Isabella was in tears as she walked over to Giles and took his hand. He slowly opened is eyes seeing her.

"I'm sorry," Isabella told her Watcher.

"For what?" He asked.

"I can't do this, I'm not…I'm not him." Isabella sobbed.

"No one asked you to be Angel, you are strong and we'll figure something out." Giles assured her and Buffy came over. Buffy took Isabella's hand and sat down next to her former Watcher.

"Giles we need you, please just hold on." Buffy begged. She lost Angel and was on the verge of losing Dawn. She couldn't lose Giles let alone the rest of her people. "We should have never went back."

"No, no you did what you had too. You both place yourselves before others to save them. I never taught that to you two, that's something in you both and that can never be taught." Giles had a smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you both, you both made me proud but not as a Watcher but as a father." Isabella lowered her head in tears and started to cry and Buffy reached out touching Giles' face. Buffy got up and walked over to Willow.

"We need help and I know who can help Giles. But I need your help." Buffy explained to Willow and she nodded.

An hour or so went by and Isabella looked up as she held Dawn and they sat close to Giles. Her mom, Willow and Ben came back. Willow managed a rather successful teleportation spell but the three of them looked a little lost and confused. Ben rushed to Giles and Isabella sat up with Dawn. Buffy went to her daughters and hugged them.

"Will this work?" Isabella asked.

"I hope so." Buffy sounded so tired. They were all tired right now and needed a break but that wasn't going to happen. Isabella got up and walked over to Giles as Ben worked on him.

"Some party huh?" Ben asked and Isabella tried to smile but there wasn't much to smile about. "Not how I pictured seeing you but I'll take what I can get." Spike heard the comment from the other side of the room and rolled his eyes. Since Angel was gone he felt the need to protect Isabella and Dawn from everything including boys.

After a while Ben took his gloves off and looked to Buffy and Isabella.

"There's still damage but I think he'll be ok." Ben assured them.

"Thank you," Isabella then hugged him.

"We should still get him to a hospital though." Ben reminded them but that wasn't going to be easy. Willow could try to teleport them all but that was risky in a time like this. Everyone took a seat waiting for some sort of plan to get out. They couldn't just run for it they wouldn't make it far. They may just have to fight the men off have Buffy, Isabella, Spike, Gunn and Doyle take them on.

Isabella sat in the corner again and Ben walked over to her and sat down with her. Buffy explained to him a little bit about what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Ben spoke up. "About your father, he sounded like a good man." Isabella wiped a tear away.

"He died for me and my sister. Just wish there was a little bit more time." Isabella just wanted another minute with her dad.

"There's always time." Ben added but then he started to breathe heavily and stood up. Isabella stood up with him.

"Ben? Ben are you ok?" Isabella asked.

"You've got let me out!" He screamed.

"Mom!" Isabella cried out and Buffy came rushing over.

"Get them out! Get them away!" Ben cried. "Now!" Then Ben disappeared and Glory was standing before them. Isabella grabbed Dawn and Buffy went after Glory. Glory grabbed Buffy smiling.

"You call yourself a god?" Glory then threw Buffy away as Spike vamped out and ran to Glory with Doyle in demon form. Glory took them out easily and Willow and Tara started to cast a spell but Glory held out her hands stopping it. Isabella ran with Dawn and Glory followed. Dawn clung onto her sister for dear life and Isabella slipped into a corner and held Dawn. She saw a shovel and slowly picked it up.

"Izzy!" Glory cried out. "Killing daddy was so easy. He begged for death on his knees." Isabella knew her father would never beg especially on his knees. "Spare my daughters is what he begged for, killing him was like slicing butter, so easy." That sent Isabella over the edge and jumped out and slammed the shovel into Glory's face and then threw the shovel down. Isabella jumped up and with both feet kicked Glory away. Isabella went to throw one more punched but Glory caught it. "Are you a beggar too?" Glory asked with a smile and threw Isabella hard enough that she went through the wall. Glory then rounded the corner.

Isabella heard Dawn scream in terror and she rolled over and spat out blood. Isabella got up feeling wobbly and unfocused. She ran to the hole that was created by her own body and crawled out. Isabella started running and saw her mom get up and run with her. Isabella ran outside and saw Glory with Dawn in her arms crying. But in an instant they were gone. Buffy looked around and saw the Ancient Order dead.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" Isabella screamed as she ran to the spot where her little sister was taken. "Dawn! Dawn!" Isabella looked around and the sky was black and quiet. Isabella then fell to the ground and went quiet staring at nothing.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Buffy ran to her and saw that her daughter's body was here but she knew inside Isabella was gone. Buffy looked around and stood up and became a mother frantically looking for her daughter. "Dawnie! Dawnie! No! No!" Buffy too went to the ground and fell onto her back crying. "Dawn!" Buffy sobbed as it all hit her. Angel was gone, Dawn was taken and Isabella was slipping into a dark place that she may not come back from. Buffy sobbed on the ground having no idea what to do. She wanted Angel back, he knew what to do, he could stop this. Glory was taking everything from her and she felt powerless to stop it.

Isabella sat on the ground in tears but she couldn't hear anything. She heard swells of sounds but it was all meaningless. It was over, Glory had the Key, her dad was gone. She's failed.

_**Glory has Dawn, Giles is hurt, Buffy is in shambles and Isabella is gone. We still have 9 chapters to go. That means more will happen. What will happen in the end? No chapter in review because I think you all can see where Buffy and Izzy are at this point. Isabella is losing so much in so little time that it's taking its toll on her physically and mentally. It's doing the same for Buffy as her family is getting picked apart. So what's next? Either Izzy stands up and takes some sort of charge or the whole word goes down. **_

_**More on the way, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading and here's a sneak peak to the next chapter.**_

_Chapter 17 La La Land _

_Isabella saw her father before her and he reached out and put both hands on her shoulders._

"_Where's your little sister?" He asked and Isabella shook her head and tears were already escaping._

"_She was taken, I lost her." Isabella answered. _

"_She's out there alone she needs you to protect her." Angel was trying to push her._

"_It's my fault she's gone. I couldn't protect her, I didn't protect you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm failing, I can't…" Isabella sobbed._

"_You're strong Izzy, you are so strong, you always were to me. Failing is giving up, you'll never fail." Angel assured her and she looked up at her father. "You'll never fail me, ever." He then reached out and touched her face. "My Inion," She wanted to stay in his arms forever and ever, just stay here._

"_Daddy," She sobbed._

"_I'm with you Izzy," He still held her. "I'll never leave you, ever," He kissed her head and she pulled back. "You stay alive in here." Angel pointed to his head and she nodded and put her hand over her heart._

"_And in here," She finished their little phrase. _

"_Now," Angel's voice was stern as it was time to quit playing games, it was time to stop being sad and feeling helpless. "Get up, you heard?"_

"_I heard." Isabella answered back. _

_**Anyone recognize that moment? You've read it before a long time ago. Interesting how certain things are echoing. So can you name where this scene was from, it's a little different but very similar? Give you a hint; it happened when Isabella was very, very young. **_

_**More soon. **_


	17. La La Land

Chapter 17 La La Land

_**A/N: An update oh my god right? It's a short chapter but it's one that drives the rest of the story. Enjoy. **_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

Buffy tried but nothing, Isabella was somewhere else right now. This wasn't good and they needed to get back to Sunnydale that's where Glory will go. Buffy just hugged Isabella not knowing what else to do right now.

"We need to leave," Xander stated. "We need to leave, call the slayers and end this."

"How?" Cordelia asked. "If Izzy can't take her then who can?"

"We need to get out of here for one." Cordelia answered.

"When we get back to Sunnydale where are we going to look?" Doyle asked. "We have no idea where to start."

"Well, then we'll get back, start with the notes we've found it's all in there." Wes started.

"How much time do you think we have?" Gunn asked as they were all sitting around. Giles was half in this but still in pain.

"Not much but we better start thinking of something, start thinking of a way." Evan jumped in and looked to Isabella was no longer with them.

"Think of what?" Xander asked. "We're screwed right now! Nothing can stop this hell god and now she has the key!"

"Shut up!" Spike jumped in.

"Make me!" Xander challenged him and Spike made his way over to him but Willow held out her hand and the two went flying back in opposite directions.

"That's enough!" The redhead witch was serious. "Angel's dead, Isabella isn't with us right now and Glory has Dawn. Real soon Glory's going to use Dawn for something and we need to pull it together and stop it even if it means we all die. Now if you two want to fight fine go ahead but that happens after the world ends. Right now I need you both understood?" Willow asked and both Spike and Xander nodded.

"We get back to Sunnydale and go from there." Doyle stepped in.

"Call the slayers down, we're going to need an army on this one." Wes added.

"Then look through those notes see if Glory has a weak spot." Giles chimed in.

"So why they hell are we standing around, let's move it! Assess and elbows!" Gunn called out and everyone started to get up. Spike walked over to Buffy and Isabella and he squatted down.

"How is she?" Spike asked and Buffy shrugged.

"She lost her father and sister in two days, how do you think she feels?" Buffy asked but Spike wasn't going to answer that. Buffy stood up and Spike scooped up Isabella as everyone began to file out.

Being back in Sunnydale wasn't easy for them as they all went back into the mansion. The two Watchers got into the notes while everyone else gathered the weapons. Isabella was sitting on the edge of her bed still not moving not making one sound. Buffy stood there watching her and had no idea what to do.

Buffy, Willow, Tara and Lorne were studying the girl as she was completely catatonic. Buffy wasn't far behind being like that but if she couldn't stay strong then who would? Buffy walked over to Isabella and squatted down before her.

"Baby?" She asked but Isabella wasn't even tracking her mom. She was staring off into some place. "Izzy, I need you, Dawn needs you please." Buffy begged but nothing. Buffy rested her head on Isabella's lap not knowing what to do and tears fell.

"I have an idea," Willow spoke up and Buffy looked to the witch and she was desperate to try anything. "Lorne can connect me or even you into her mind and we can pull her out." Willow finished and Lorne shrugged.

"I can try, won't hurt at this point." Lorne agreed. Buffy nodded and the two witches and Lorne came into the room and Buffy laid Isabella on her bed. Lorne put his hand on Isabella's head and grabbed Willow's hand. "This might feel weird." Lorne warned her and Willow nodded.

Willow opened her eyes and she was at the hotel in LA. Willow smiled a little remembering the place and started to walk around. She needed to find Isabella wherever she was. Willow walked the empty place she looked up the stairs. Isabella's old room was up there and that's a good place to start. Willow headed upstairs and looked into Isabella's room and sitting on the bed was Angel and tiny little girl. Angel was singing to her like he always did. Willow just had to stand there for moment and watch this moment.

It felt so long ago that this happened and it was some of the best times. Angel was so happy to have a daughter and he protected that child with everything he had and more. He loved Isabella. Willow kept walking to find Isabella knowing there was going to be lots of memories. Then a young girl of ten was before her.

"Izzy?" Willow asked and she nodded. "Izzy you need to wake up we need you."

"I'm waiting." Isabella answered.

"For what?" Willow asked.

"Dawn." Then the little girl skipped away and Willow walked further down the hall and into Angel's room. On that bed was a sleeping Angel and a sleeping Isabella. But it wasn't the Isabella she was looking for. Willow had another idea where Isabella was and that was the roof. She went up there and there was a sixteen-year-old Isabella standing there.

"Izzy?" Willow asked and the young girl turned around as Willow walked up to her and looked out to the city. "Izzy, please wake up." But the girl said nothing and in split second Willow saw that they weren't at the hotel anymore. Willow was at the mansion in Cleveland and turned around seeing Angel, Buffy and Isabella walk into the room together. It was Dawn's room when she was a baby. And in Buffy's arms was a baby.

"We're home Dawnie." Buffy announced smiling. Then she handed the little baby to Isabella and she smiled.

"Hi, Dawn," Isabella greeted and Willow smiled then sucked somewhere else. Isabella was sitting in a chair by herself. Willow walked over to her and stood before her.

"Izzy, come one wake up we need you." Willow insisted and Isabella looked up with a blank stare.

"It's over, it doesn't matter." Isabella then looked away.

Willow opened her eyes and she was back in Isabella's room at the mansion and she saw Lorne, Buffy and Tara. She then looked to Isabella and her state was unchanged.

Giles made the call to Cleveland and the slayers were on their way now. The mansion itself was under massive and high alert. The old AI team started to gather weapons and what they were going to need. The two Watchers poured over the notes to see where this ritual will take place and when and how it'll happen. They just knew time was against them.

Dawn sat alone and had sobbed for hours but stopped. She sat alone in the corner in the dark. She knew she was in danger and tried to get out of this little room but couldn't. Outside the room Glory was prepping for her return home. Ben was with her and he served his purpose and would die as well. The people she has turned crazy were here most of them at least. They walked around like zombies waiting.

Glory looked down at all this smiling. Soon she would be home again. She wanted to be home and show the other two hell gods not to mess with her. She was impressed with the monks for keeping the Key hidden for three years as a little girl but the secret was out.

Back at the mansion Buffy was going to try and Isabella. Maybe seeing her mother inside her head will help. Buffy saw the hotel and seeing Angel singing to Isabella melted and broke her heart. Buffy walked further into the room and sat on the bed watching them. Isabella was no more than two as Angel held her singing. The little girl was falling asleep as much as she was trying to fight it. Buffy looked up seeing Angel singing and a tear fell, she missed him. She's never felt so alone.

Angel looked up to Buffy and smiled.

"She's so tiny." He said and looked back down at little Izzy as she asleep. Buffy then came to the empty room where Isabella sat alone in a chair. Buffy rushed to her as Isabella hummed Parting Glass.

"Izzy, Izzy look at me." Buffy took a knee before Isabella and Isabella looked at her mother. "Please, wake up."

"Oh all the money that e'er I spent I spent it in good company." Isabella sung to herself and Buffy listen. "And all the harm that e'er I've done alas, it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit o memory now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass. Good night and joy be with you all." Isabella sung slowly and somberly. Buffy let a tear fall having no idea what to do. "Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had are sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call. Good night and joy be with you all. Good night and joy be with you all."

"Izzy," Buffy looked at Isabella.

"I failed, I made a promise and I failed." Isabella said and finally Buffy had something to work with.

"What did you fail at?" Buffy asked because Isabella had to talk her way through this.

"I couldn't protect them. Brian's dead, daddy's dead, Dawn's going to die." Isabella answered in a plain and direct voice.

"No, Izzy, Brian and your dad didn't die because of you and Dawn's not going to die. But if you sit here then Brian's and your father's death will be in vain and Dawn will die. I need you on this. You and I are the only one strong enough." Buffy explained and Isabella looked to her.

"I'm not strong. I'm not the champion, I'm not him." Isabella stated.

"I don't want you to be your father, no one asked that I need you to be you." Buffy teared up but Isabella still did nothing.

Buffy's eyes opened but they were watery. Willow helped her up and sat Buffy in a nearby chair.

"I don't know what to do." Buffy sobbed. Isabella was disappearing somewhere and the longer she stayed there the more she'll fall. "What are we going to do? I need her."

"She needs her father." Willow stated. In these little worlds Isabella was in it all had to do something with her dad.

"I can't give her Angel. I want to but how?" Buffy asked as she panicked.

"Maybe we don't have to have Angel." Tara spoke up and everyone looked to her. "You're saying she's seeing him, reliving memories?" Tara asked and Buffy nodded. "Maybe we can protect Angel onto her have that image tell her to come back." Tara suggested.

"You mean make her see her father but really she's just telling herself to get up." Lorne stated the idea and Buffy's eyes widen.

"Can we do that?" Buffy asked as she was willing to take any chance now.

"We can do that." Willow answered.

Isabella sat in her chair looking into nothing when her mother was there. Isabella didn't make eye contact as Buffy once again knelt before her.

"You didn't fail and I don't what I can do to convince you of that. But I am here for Izzy, I was always with you and I still will be. I love you." Buffy reached out and put her hand on Isabella's cheek. "You're not a failure and brought someone here to prove that to you." Buffy then stood up and kissed Isabella's forehead. Buffy stepped aside as some else walked up behind her. Isabella looked up and saw a man. The man then knelt down in front of her.

Isabella saw her father before her and he reached out and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Where's your little sister?" He asked and Isabella shook her head and tears were already escaping.

"She was taken, I lost her." Isabella answered.

"She's out there alone she needs you to protect her." Angel was trying to push her.

"It's my fault she's gone. I couldn't protect her, I didn't protect you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm failing, I can't…" Isabella sobbed.

"You're strong Izzy, you are so strong, you always were to me. Failing is giving up, you'll never fail." Angel assured her and she looked up at her father. "You'll never fail me, ever." He then reached out and touched her face. "My Inion," Isabella leaned into his hand with tears.

"Daddy," She sobbed and fell into his arms. Buffy smiled as it was working. Angel kissed her head holding her. This was the safest place in the world. Her father's arms meant safety and love and she wanted to stay here forever.

"I'm with you Izzy," He still held her. "I'll never leave you, ever," He kissed her head again and she pulled back. "You stay alive in here." Angel pointed to his head and she nodded and put her hand over her heart.

"And in here," She finished their little phrase.

"Now," Angel's voice was stern as it was time to quit playing games, it was time to stop being sad and feel helpless. "Get up, you heard?"

"I heard." Isabella answered back.

Isabella blinked and looked around. The last thing she remembered was being in some broken down gas station. She looked around saw her mom at her side with Lorne and at the foot of the bed she saw Willow and Tara. Isabella shot up and hugged her mom and both started to sob. Isabella came back, it worked.

"I'm sorry." Isabella sobbed and Buffy shook her head no and pulled away tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear.

"You never have be sorry. I love you." Buffy smiled and Isabella nodded and hugged her mother again.

"I love you too." Isabella squeezed her mom and Buffy kissed Isabella's head.

Downstairs everyone was scrambling to get ready as the slayers would be here in a few hours. Everyone then stopped as Isabella came down the steps. She looked around to the group. They were all scared, broken, sad, everything but they were gearing up for battle.

"Izzy?" Giles asked and she looked to her Watcher.

"I'm not mad anymore, I just want to end this." Isabella stated looking around. "I'm ready."

"For what?" Gunn asked.

"War." She answered and everyone started to smile a little.

"She's back." Doyle whispered Isabella finished walking down the steps and to Giles.

"I know it's nothing good but what do we know?" Isabella asked and Giles nodded.

"No, it's not good and I pray we can stop it." Giles answered and Isabella nodded. "We've got one hell uphill battle on this one."

"Then let's get started." Isabella stepped into the leadership role it was time to end this and take back what was hers.

_**It starts. What's next? Got a preview for later chapter so enjoy. Not going to have a chapter in review because this easy to understand. Now for this story I had 26 chapters planned but I think I'm going to combine some of them. But we'll see it might closer to 20. Anyways more to come so hang in tight. Comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading. **_

"_Gonna take them all out." Doyle stated meaning the minions. "For Angel, for Brian." Buffy and Isabella gave a very faint smile. "You never know your strength until you're tested, that's what Angel always taught me." Isabella remembered those words it would be something he always told her. "That is what made him the hero." Doyle then looked to Buffy and Isabella and he gave a small but reassuring smile._

"_Now what? Sing Kumbya?" Xander ruined the moment. "This isn't about us or Angel, its death it's everywhere don't you guys get it?" _

"_You don't have to be here Xander." Buffy reminded him._

"_Oh, right now you tell me. Didn't have join in the Scooby gang turned into AI, sure as hell didn't have to drive all the way out here." Xander finished his rant which was more or less him expressing his fear._

"_Xander, we're all scared." Buffy assured her long time friend. Xander took a deep breath feeling Anya rubbing his back._

"_Still, I say we should have brought a machine gun." Xander added as the trunks of the cars were closed and everyone gathered up and headed out. _


	18. Home

Chapter 18 Home

_Oh Lord live inside me __  
__Lead me on my way __  
__Oh Lord live inside me __  
__Lead me on my way __Lead me home __  
__Lead me home __Oh Lord in the darkness __  
__Lead me on my way __  
__Oh Lord in the darkness __  
__Lead me on my way __Lead me home __  
__Lead me home __hummm... __  
__hummm... __Oh Lord heaven's waiting __  
__Open up your door __  
__Oh Lord heaven's waiting __  
__Open up your door __Lead me home_

_Lead me home_

_Lead me home_

_Lead me home_

_Lead me home_

_Lead me home_

_Lead me Home sung by Jamie N. Commons_

The meeting ended and it was a somber one too. Everyone sat around the table; the place was so gloomy, empty, cold, dank. Angel was not here, Brian was gone and Dawn was stolen. There was emptiness all around and now everyone was pale after the horrible news was delivered. Buffy sat there with no expression, no movement, she looked lost completely lost. Isabella was standing up and while she processed the information it didn't mean she accepted any of it.

"No there has to be something else." Isabella insisted there was always another way right?

"Izzy, we've read these things backwards there's nothing else." Giles stated but he knew accepting this wasn't going to be easy to say the least.

"Go through it again." Buffy order and Giles sighed. The dining room was quiet and intense everyone was on edge. Buffy wanted to hear everything over again to make sure the Watchers didn't miss anything. Giles took his glasses off laying them on the table.

"The Key was once raw energy and can displace dimensions. Glory took over the dimension and is cast out. She searches for the Key; the monks put the Key in human form. The energy now is that of Dawn's blood. Glory needs Dawn's blood to open the dimensions up for her to get back to her own." Giles explained it of course there was more text but that is what it was in a nutshell.

"Now in order to open the portal and pull the dimensions apart the blood is poured into a specific place and time." Wes took over the conversion. "The blood flows into that spot opening hell all its creatures come through and Glory leaves. If the blood stops flowing then it'll stop." Wes finished but Buffy wasn't happy.

"But you're saying is if the blood stops flowing then hell goes away right?" Anya asked.

"Yes that's if it's stopped but with Dawn," Willow tried to explain but it was too painful to finish knowing what it meant.

"Blood flows the gates will open, the gates will close when the blood flows no more." Giles said in a monotone and paused. "When Dawn is dead." Everyone sighed, it's not what they wanted to hear but it was the only way.

"Why blood?" Xander asked. "Why blood I mean why can't it be lymph ritual or something?"

"Cause it's always got to be blood." Spike answered lighting up a cigarette.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now." Xander threw back looking at the vampire who stood in the corner.

"Blood is life you wanktard." Spike shot back and Xander looked back up at him. " It's what keeps you going, makes you warm, makes you hard, makes you other than dead." He took a long drag and blew out the smoke. "Of course it's her blood."

"Well it's pretty simple math here we stop Glory before the ritual begins." Buffy said plain and simple. "We have time right?"

"If my calculations are right," Giles began. "But Buffy," Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I don't want to hear it." She said.

"Well I can see that." Giles's voice got a little louder and more stern something no one here was use to it at all.

"No! No you don't understand!" Buffy turned back to her Watcher sharply fighting back the tears. "We are not talking about this." Buffy said firmly as if that was the end of the discussion but Giles slammed his fist against the table and stood up.

"Yes we bloody well are!" He yelled at his slayer and everyone jumped. Buffy took in deep breath trying to hold back everything. Isabella stood there in tears; they were really talking about killing her little sister. Giles took a cleansing breath and started again. "If Glory begins the ritual, if we can't stop her," He was stretching out the answer no one wanted to hear but it was the truth. Buffy walked over trying to look bigger than she was.

"Come on say it," She challenged her Watcher. "We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my own daughter, her little sister. Say it god damnit!" She yelled in tears and quickly tried to wipe them away. Giles was quiet looking at her and seeing all the rage and anger in her eyes which lead to her soul a soul that was being torn apart slowly.

"To a degree she's not your daughter, she's not Izzy's sister." Giles said trying to go back to the basics to defend what the answer was. Buffy once again fought back the tears. But now Isabella step in.

"No, you're wrong, she's my sister, she's a little bit of my mom, she's a little bit of my dad which makes her my sister." Isabella added.

"I gave birth to her Giles, Angel and I made her, she's my daughter. I hold both my daughters and I can feel it. I can feel me, I can feel Angel. Dawn and Isabella are the only connections I have to Angel now, they're home to me, they make the most sense in the world, they're all that will ever keep me." Buffy choked out the last few words and wiped a tear away. Isabella started to cry too. "I lost my husband and I'll be damned if I lose my baby girl."

"We'll solve this," Willow reassured her and Buffy nodded. But that wasn't enough what can they do to stop all this.

"If the ritual starts then everyone will die." Giles stated and Buffy nodded but he knew her mind was made up she would not do it. "Dawn as well,"

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "I love you all but I'm sorry I can't, I won't." She wasn't going to sacrifice another family member again for the world.

"Ok," Gunn spoke up. "All in favor for stopping Glory before the ritual?" He raised his hand. "Suggestions, ideas times wasting. Willow," He said walking forward to the witch. "You got a spell going right?"

"Wait we don't have to kill her." Doyle added and Cordelia looked to him.

"Yeah we just keep her busy it did say that it can only be open once, she misses her time then it can't open." Fred added and that seemed to raise some spirits.

"She's got what five minutes, we can keep a god busy for five minutes right? I mean let her knock us around," Doyle said and everyone began to talk a little more.

"Yeah then no more ritual she might be a little mad but we'll live." Gunn added but Glory being a little mad was understatement though.

"Ok, ok but I'm not hearing enough ideas." Anya jumped in. "She's a god let's think outside the box." Anya said while his hands formed a box.

"Why don't you go think outside the bleeding box?" Spike shot back.

"The Dagon's sphere," Anya blurted. "It was meant to repel Glory." Then she

"Yes it might drive her away." Doyle said.

"Actually it'll weaken her." Wes added.

"We got something then, the stews a stewin' I can smell it." Lorne smiled a little.

"She's becoming unstable right?" Isabella asked. "Like unstable in?"

"She needs…brains so to speak without them she'll completely shut down." Giles answered.

"Good so what will that do?" Isabella needed to know everything possible. "Can I defeat her?"

"Possibly," Giles answered that question as well meaning there was a chance.

"Awesome, great, got a plan now where is this taking place?" Xander asked and that was a good question.

"I've got places to be!" Levy yelled and they looked to her and they knew to follow her. She's been getting antsy all day wanting to leave.

"So now what?" Gunn asked.

"We go to war." Isabella asked.

The mansion was in full swing preparing. Every weapon was getting loaded into the cars and in a few hours all the slayers would be here. Having the slayer army can help but once the dimension is opened then there's only so much that can be done.

Isabella sat on the roof of the mansion and Buffy climbed up to the roof and found her. Buffy took a seat next to her and mother and daughter quiet looking out. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, birds were chirping and there was a soft breeze. This whole situation escalated quickly. This trip to Sunnydale was supposed to be a week in and out and they've lost two of their own and the world might end.

"How many apocalypses is this for us?" Isabella asked and Buffy gave a chuckle.

"Oh, too many, more than anyone should have to fight." Buffy answered and looked to Isabella. "Some how we've always stopped them, the world spun one more day." Isabella nodded and looked to Buffy.

"I don't know about this one. It's one thing to fight monsters but when your sister is the one to end it I…I don't know." Isabella kept the tears back. She still hasn't had time to cope with her father's loss let alone the fact her little sister could be killed and the world ends. "You and dad have made sacrifices for the world, for me, for Dawn. I mean you killed dad to save the world. I don't have that in me. What kind of world is this? Is it even worth living if all you do is save but everything is just stripped from you? What's the point mom?" Isabella asked.

"It's called fighting, it doesn't stop Izzy, I know it feels like you kill one vampire five come back. And," She then went back into time to what felt a lifetime ago something Angel told her and something she told him. "We'll never win but we don't fight to win. We fight because there's something worth fighting for. Strong is fighting and it's hard and it's everyday." Those words were so old but they still held true to their meaning. "I wish I could have given you and Dawn the childhood you both deserved but that's not going to happen."

"Dad always said that to me," Isabella smiled a little and she was still holding that hold cross and her father's old ring. "He always wished to give something he never had or something better than this life." Buffy smiled.

"We're going to win." Buffy stated trying to help and Isabella looked to her. "Got a feeling it might go down to the last of us." That part Isabella agreed on.

"You know," Isabella began. "There was one story dad told me and I always liked it even did a paper on Senior year." Isabella paused and Buffy looked to her. "It was about the Spartans and the three hundred men. Three hundred men marched to fight the Persians in the battle of Thermopylae. Three hundred against thousands and the odds were not in the Spartans favor. So they forced the Persians to funnel in and made a stand. The fight went down to the last man standing, the three hundred Spartans fought. They may have died that day but the Persians never won the war." Isabella finished and Buffy looked to her. "Dad always told me to be the last standing, never let the enemy go down without a fight and make them remember that fight." Buffy smiled, Angel has taught her well.

"Then we'll be the last ones standing." Buffy stated and Isabella smiled as Buffy held out her hand and Isabella took it. Just then a caravan of cars pulled up and mother and daughter stood up. The slayers have arrived.

Faith had to take a moment to be alone hearing of Angel's death. It was complete blow to the group and it was a man down and one man short. Angel might have been a human but he could still fight and they needed everyone in this.

All the weapons were packed, the gear everything. They were leaving the mansion and after this they would leave Sunnydale for good. There would never be a reason to come back to this place, too much pain, too much death. Isabella pulled her group aside and needed to say something to them before they left.

"I'm sorry," She apologized to them but for what? "I said that I was the leader but I'm not, we're family and before we go we need to be a family." Buffy had to smile just a little. "I can't kill my little sister not for anyone or anything. But you are my family and I'm sorry how I've acting I just," Isabella paused for a moment. "Just wish dad was here." Cordelia walked up to Isabella and hugged her then hugged Buffy. Everyone got up and hugged one another. Whatever happens now is anyone's guess. They could all die because of this but it's why they fight, it's what they've fought for all this time.

Isabella drove a car and in front of her were Willow, Tara and Levy. Levy would guide them to wherever Glory was. The sun had barely set and Buffy looked out the window with two million things going through her head. She thought about Angel most of all. She hoped he would help them some how. She hoped he was comforting Dawn in some way. Dawn was alone and Buffy knew she was scared and just wanted to go home. Buffy thought about what would happen after this. Where will she, Isabella and Dawn go? Home was where all four were and they were minus Angel. What will this do to them when it's over and that's if they survive.

Isabella drove thinking the same thing as her mother. She also just wanted her dad back. He always knew what to do; he knew how to fix things, make things right. Isabella knew she needed to push it out of her head and focus because if she brought herself down then she doesn't stand a chance against a Hell God no matter what. Isabella then felt her mom grab her hand and Isabella accepted. They both lost the man of their life and they cannot and will not lose Dawn.

_**Just a small chapter but a very powerful chapter. Now for the rest of the story I'm combining chapters and by doing that we got like three chapters left. The end has been typed up and it's a good one. After this story though there will be no more adventures of Isabella. The end sets up to where I could do another one but I'm not going to. **_

_**So what's next? We got to kill Glory right? I mean she killed Angel I say bring the bitch down. But who do you want to kill Glory? Should it be Isabella or Buffy? More soon, comments and reviews are most welcomed and thanks for reading. **_


End file.
